A Bond Between Worlds
by SweetBruiseBois
Summary: Ninjago AU: Throughout history, yokai and humans have lived in separate territories across Ninjago. Kai, a young hunter, is out one winter night when he is suddenly swept up in a world where he must cope with the yokai way of life, and the bond that he now shares with Zane, a part-human, part-falcon. T for action and language. Centered on Oppositeshipping, side Bruiseshipping.
1. Chapter 1

The hunter stepped into Wu's study, helping the old man set up his tea. He had been having weird dreams lately that he could not describe, as they were merely flashes of colors and inorganic shapes. He wanted to do some soul-searching, and the village elder knew exactly what to do.

"Take a seat," Wu said, gesturing to the cushion in front of him. Kai sat down, trying to look as respectful as possible. Nobody just _asked_ to have the elders look into their mind and body, it was a taxing experience. "You want me to see into your spirit? Very well." The hunter was shocked, but did not say anything, happy that the old master was helping him without a lecture.

He felt his nerves tingle as Wu tapped into his soul, surprised when the process was over in less than a minute. His friend had told him that he had asked for the same thing, and they sat in silence for nearly a half-hour.

"There is not much to be said," the old man told him as he stroked his beard. "Birds are your ally tonight."

"What?" he puzzled aloud, but quickly shut his mouth. He thought, and could only draw the conclusion that he would have a better chance at hunting that evening. "Thank you, sir." He walked out of the monastery and trekked back to his shared home with his sister. She was not home, so it was simple for him to grab his coat, tent, food supplies, bow, and quiver. If he was going to have a successful hunt at this time in the winter, he wanted to be prepared just in case he ended up needing to set up a temporary shelter in the woods.

When he slid on the thick, black jacket over his red outfit he had to adjust the long, wing-like sleeves that helped him camouflage himself against the dark rocks and trees of the winter landscape. His father had picked out the feathers and fur at a market when he was born, taking them from a yokai who was giving them away. When he was old enough to become a hunter for Jamonikai Village, he donned the coat and took to the woods, quickly growing into the warm garment as years went by. Soon, his father and mother passed away, leaving him to keep wearing the coat as a token of remembrance.

He walked through the streets, making his way towards the forest. He saw Lloyd stepping out of the town hall, and waved to him. The young man wished him a good hunt and went on his way. Kai finally made it to the edge of the woods, then walked in.

Hours passed, and soon the moon glowed off of the snow as Kai hauled his catches back to his tent. There were a few mice, a rabbit, and even an elk that had already fallen and hurt itself, he just put it out of its misery. He was aiming his bow and arrow at a certain white rabbit that was hopping around in the powder, not doing anything in particular other than gleefully bounding across the white expanse.

He just needed the darn thing to stop _moving_. Finally, with that thought, the bunny ceased its hopping, ears poised and tail wiggling with its back turned to him. Kai smirked and drew the string slowly, hoping the noise did not startle the small creature. He waited. He breathed. He readied himself, and-

 _Scree!_

The sound of an airborne falcon startled him, and he prematurely let go of the weapon, cursing as the arrowhead flew off and hit a bush somewhere. The rabbit panicked and fled, running straight forward because it did not know where the projectile had come from. Kai quickly pulled out another arrow from the quiver and shot, missing the critter with a groan.

 _Whatever_ , he thought. _I still have that other stuff_. He trudged back the hundred or so feet until he reached his tent again, which was out in the open and thankfully visible in the soft moonlight.

Suddenly, a large shadow washed over him, far too quick to be a cloud. He looked around and saw nothing of interest, but his heart still pounded. He heard a whooshing noise, and started walking faster. Another whip of wind had him scrambling for his bow.

 _Thwump!_ There was a great rush of sound and wind.

In front of him a giant bird descended, throwing up snow that misted over its massive wingspan. Kai heard it scream one more time, obviously a bird of prey. Yokai were not meant to hunt in these woods, they had their own territory, so why was one so close to the village? He had no time to think, because the beast charged at him. A rush of adrenaline proved too much for him, and he fell backwards into the snow with a gasp for breath as everything went black.

* * *

There was a soft sound of wind as he felt his hearing return. Under his back was a very soft, almost hammock-like mattress of sorts. Had someone saved him from that monster? Kai blinked, and saw a wooden ceiling. He turned to his left, and saw a window, although his vision was too blurry to make anything else out. He blearily sat up, a fur blanket falling off of his shoulders. He still had his feathered coat on.

"Hello?" he called out, looking around as he blinked away sleep. The room began to take shape. An oak armoire was situated against one wall, and other pieces of furniture made of the same wood decorated the space. He appeared to be in some sort of cabin, entirely made of the identical wood as the furnishings. His bed, however, was a collection of tender sticks and soft materials that were all woven intricately together. "Is anyone there?"

He stepped out into a kitchen of sorts, and crossed to a window, looking to see if his rescuer was somewhere in the yard. His stomach hit the floor when he saw the scenery outside. The trees were reaching up at least two or three miles high, with large treehouses attached to most of them. Winged creatures flitted to and fro in the morning sunlight. He knew this place, it was on every map that he had ever learned. The legendary Kyoboku Forest. He was _deep_ into yokai territory now.

Kai anxiously turned and yelped when someone was standing only a foot away from him, tea cups in his hands. He was shocked to see the large black wings that had terrified him into fainting sprouting from his back. He had kind, bright blue eyes, however, and hair so pale blond it looked white.

"Hello," the half-bird greeted him. "I am glad to see that you are awake. Care to take a seat? We have much to discuss."

"Uh... sure," Kai mumbled, taking one of the cups and sitting opposite the hybrid. "So, why am I here?"

"Oh!" the falcon perked up. "I'm so sorry, I saw you fall asleep and thought it best to bring you back to my home. Is it not to your liking?"

"No, it's great," the hunter said, putting out his hand. "I'm just really glad I'm not dead right now." The yokai chuckled and took a sip before leaning against his propped up arm.

"I don't believe we know each other's names," he said in a more dulcet tone. "I am Zane Julien." The human held out his palm, and the half-animal shook it.

"Kai Smith," he replied, unable to find it in himself to smile. His abdomen was sparkling with worry for his own safety. Zane seemed to take notice, because he stood and leaned over the table, his nose hardly three inches away from his.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," he assured him. "I am nervous as well. After all, you only go through this once in a lifetime." Kai was unbelievably confused, not knowing where to start with his questions. He took another look at the boy in front of him, seeing his eyelids drop a little as he stared fondly at him. Was he... _flirting_? The hunter scooted back in his chair and sat up, immediately beginning to pace and trying to calm his breathing down.

He found that the room was suddenly warmer, and he turned to the newly concerned yokai. Kai cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can I take off my jacket?" he asked, trying to meet Zane's gaze. The white-haired boy gave him a patient smile before looking at the floor in what looked like bashfulness.

"I suppose," he shrugged in return. "Whatever that means." Kai shucked the heaviest layer he had on before setting it on the chair back. He jumped back when the young bird-man dropped his tea cup, hearing it clink harshly against the table. It did not shatter, but it was still a loud sound that seemed to startle both of them.

"You... you are not a..." Zane trailed off. "I... you're a _human_."

"Yeah?" Kai squeaked, hoping that the bewilderment in his eyes did not turn to rage. They were so high off the ground that he could easily throw him off the tree and kill him. He shook the thought off, however, when he saw Zane slump in sadness and shame, pressing fingers to his temples. "Not to be rude, but... How'd you not figure out I was human?"

"It was those feathers," the half-human muttered. "In the light of the moon, I thought that you were a yokai too, just with your wings wrapped around you for protection." Zane stopped, running a hand through his neatly kept hair, immediately disheveling it. He seemed utterly downtrodden, so completely different than how he had just been. Even though it was against Kai's better judgement, he sat back down and pressed a hand to his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," he told him softly. "I don't care about that. I thought you were going to kill me, but you're not half bad, Zane." The attempt seemed to work a tad, as the bird smiled again, feebly.

"Still, I must apologize," Zane sighed. "Princess Harumi sent for me yesterday evening, and told me that I would find the person who I would forge a bond with last night, if they would have me. Proper ritual states that the receiver of the call either accepts the terms of the bond, flies away if they are unavailable or have no interest, or show submission to the second yokai. I just assumed... Perhaps I was wrong."

"I don't think so," Kai grinned wide, a little more genuine now that he was opening up to him. "I like you. Whatever this ritual is, I'll do it if you still want me to." Zane lit up and took hold of the hand that he had placed on his arm.

"I knew it the second you woke up!" he happily chirped. "I had my doubts, but I have found a good human that is not fearful or hateful towards yokai!" His wings fluttered just slightly, and Kai laughed nervously. The hateful thing was true, but the fear not so much. The winged boy turned his head to a window, looking at the shadows that it cast on the floor.

"Oh, it is almost midday!" Zane gasped, gripping his hand tighter for a moment before swiveling back towards the human. "Tell me, are you afraid of heights?" Kai thought for a moment, never remembering any time that he had been scared of the steep mountains that he had crossed. Then again, he had never been _in the sky_ before.

"No?" he replied, unsure of himself.

"Good," said the yokai, leading him by the hand towards the front door. He opened it and they both stepped out on the porch. "We must get to the Jade Palace at once. Please remember to hold on to me tightly." Kai could not get a word in before the falcon scooped him up into a bridal style hold, spreading his wings and leaping off the side of the giant treehouse. He yelped and gripped onto his shoulders, petrified that the boy would not be able to fly with his weight. However, a good twenty seconds later he re-opened his eyes and found that Zane was easily carrying him.

"How are you doing this?" he asked above the slight rush of wind. The half-bird smiled warmly and continued to look ahead.

"I work as an archaeologist with my friend Pixal. We study ancient yokai artifacts brought back from all over Ninjago as a part of the Society of Knowledge. It's a good-paying job, interesting, but most of all: requires some heavy lifting. We have to fly these stone carvings and metal sculptures somehow, and it is almost always by wingpower alone. You are not as heavy as you look." Kai bit back a question as to what he meant by that, considering that he seemed blissfully unaware of a lot of things, this morning.

He took a look around, seeing flying beasts of all forms, even a few dragons, going to and from other treehouses and other structures built into the ginormous forest. Most of these creatures were human hybrids like Zane, and it was breathtaking to see so many types of wings. He tried to count all of the colors and species, but realized that there was not enough time in the world to even start.

"Don't panic," Zane muttered to him. "I am about to descend. Try not to squirm." The hunter felt his guts protest as they fell in height, but soon the great wings of the hybrid beat strongly against the wind resistance, and they were on the ground. Kai was still facing backwards, but he was able to turn around completely when he was set on the ground. He gasped at the giant structure, made of jade stone, gold trimmings, and cream marble. It was so large that it had to be supported by four trees. Spires broke into the sky, their glass shimmering in the bright sunshine.

"Who are you?" asked a nearby guard, his partner remaining silent but adjusting the grip on his spear. Zane stepped forward with a small grin.

"I am Zane Julien, and I have come to complete my bonding ritual with my partner, Kai Smith," he informed the duo. They gave him a nod, but glared at the red-clad huntsman.

"That's a human," the first guard growled. The falcon seemed to understand the issue, but still stepped forward to continue the conversation.

"I assure you that he is completely harmless, and unarmed. I made sure to get rid of his bow and quiver back near the human territory," he stated. The guards warily eyed Kai one more time, their pupils boring into him. Although they let them both pass, the human stayed close to his new acquaintance.

The throne room was immaculate, with jade columns bordering a red and white carpet that led up to a golden throne adorned with many of the same green stones. Atop this great chair was a woman, who had the tail feathers and wings of an albino peacock. She smiled at Zane, standing and meeting the pair halfway.

"You were successful!" she grinned, looking at Kai. Her smile was still there, but faded, less authentic. "You are a human, yes?"

"I have no idea what is going on right now," he said, somewhat answering her question. "He just flew me away from the forest I was in, and I had a ton of game that I had to get back to the village!" The girl put up her hand.

"Zane, I must speak with your partner privately," she said, ushering him off to the side of the large hall where thankfully there was no echo. "I am princess Harumi of the Kyoboku Forest. And you are?"

"Kai Smith," he replied. "Look, this is all some big misunderstanding-"

"No, you just don't understand," she said plainly. "I will enlighten you to your situation, if you would like. I will even shorten the more important details, since we don't have much time to waste." Kai nodded rapidly, thanking the heavens that he was finally getting some closure. Everything was moving so fast that he could hardly keep up with all the new information, much less figure out why he was even there to begin with. Harumi pressed a hand to his chest, and much like with Wu the previous day, she hummed and looked into his soul. Her palm glowed, and he felt that tingling sensation again.

"Ah, this is a rare situation indeed," the princess murmured. "But nonetheless, your vital link is correct."

"What does that-"

"You have been chosen by the divine spirits. Your souls align perfectly," she began. "This ritual is a very sacred process that happens only once in a yokai's lifetime, and can never be repealed. The cultural gap is insanely wide, but you will still form a bond with Zane through your soul. You will be able to experience a little bit of everything Zane experiences once it is complete. Now that you and Zane have been matched, the wedding reception will be held tomorrow, and you need to be fitted and choose everything you want for the party."

"Um, _wedding_?" Kai hissed, angry that all of this was being decided for him. "I am going to become the husband of a... a _yokai_?" Harumi giggled at his confusion, and her tail feathers ruffled.

"The spirits are never wrong. Everything has been decided, but it's up to you to accept it," she said before walking back to the falcon-boy. "Ladies, we need fittings and preparations." Handmaidens stepped out from little nooks in the walls, dressed in the same regal colors as Harumi. They led the two out of the throne room in opposite directions.

"Hey, wait!" Kai called back, although he could not get away with almost ten assistants holding his sleeves as he walked. "This has to be a mistake! Wait, Harumi!"

The birds led him into a large room filled with mirrors and fabric. They stood him up on a pedestal and took his measurements, despite all his protesting. Finally, they started to put together a lavish suit made of white and gold material. Their hands were practically blurs as they worked, and each time they made him try on the suit they would fix a little error.

He looked in the mirror at himself. He could at least gather that white was the universal color of marriage and purity, but the metallic trim mystified him. Kai took note of the billowing sleeves and high collar that came up like a half-dish around his lower head, reaching as high as his earlobes. The outfit looked otherworldly and it fit him perfectly. It made him feel rather princely as he turned to allow the seamstresses to change things.

"Done," one of them said, and the room cleared, except for her and him. She circled him, taking in each minute detail, much to his discomfort. "You are the most stubborn boy I have ever seen walk in here. Perhaps it is because you are human, but I am still interested in how hard you will fall." Kai's throat tightened, fear washing over his mind at those words. What did she mean? What _could_ she mean?

"You may change back into your clothes. Set the suit on the pedestal and I will return for it once you have gone to help set up the decorations," she instructed. Kai did as he was told, then exited through the only door he could see. He was relieved to see Zane already there, so he would not have to wait around with anyone else he did not care to meet.

"Ready?" the yokai asked, and he gave him a weary thumbs up.

They spent the day looking at various themes and options for the ceremony. For the most part, Zane was the one who chose what they would have. Although Kai did not particularly care, he realized that this was a very special ritual for a yokai, so when asked for his opinion he gave it honestly. What they ended up with scenery-wise was a spectacular display of whites and dusty rose colors along with gold accents. Kai was happy with what they had done so far.

The grand ballroom that they set everything up in was just below the throne room, and Princess Harumi would occasionally check on the proceedings. He would try to sway her decision to have them forge a bond, but was entirely unsuccessful each time.

"Princess, I'm being serious," he hissed. "I'm a human, with a human sister and human friends. I _need_ to get back home."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a sister!" she smiled wide, running her hands over a tablecloth with intricate, ornate patterns sewn into it. "What's her name?"

"It's Nya," Kai replied, growing more agitated. "That doesn't matter, I have to get back to Jamonikai Village!" A split second later, Zane came around the side of a column and sidled up to him.

"I wanted to know your thoughts on buttercream icing," the winged boy beamed. "I was thinking that the cake could match the decor." Kai spotted his hidden enthusiasm in the way he rocked on his heels with his hands behind his back. Zane was passionate about this setup, and he at least wanted to be supportive.

"That sounds wonderful," he sighed with a ghost of a smile. The partial falcon's expression brightened as he turned around and made his way back over to the planning staff. When he was out of earshot, he returned to his previous conversation. "Is there any way you could call this off and find him someone else? He's a nice guy, but I don't think I'll be able to stay here forever. I have a family back home."

"Kai." The peacock stopped in her tracks, spinning her body to face him. "This _is_ your home. You have never seen it, it will take a while to get used to it, but you are where you rightfully belong. Your soul is where it desires to be. Even if I _could_ change it, I wouldn't, because you are going to be so happy with your new life. Just trust him." With that, she walked off again, setting her sights on the exit.

The hunter knitted his brows and looked around the room, taking in the wonderful atmosphere. Zane was helping out in any way he could, flitting around the different teams and assisting with their work. Kai cursed whatever deity put him in this situation, knowing just how terrible he would feel if he suddenly left the yokai alone.

The wings of the yokai he was gazing at spread and fluffed up. Zane had caught him staring. The human flinched and waved, trying to cover up the situation. He was nervous, and became even more tense when the white-haired boy flew over to him, landing softly in front of him.

"Is there something you need?" he asked. The huntsman looked around for a way out of the conversation, but he was cornered.

"I guess I'm just a little antsy," Kai finally told him, and there was some honesty behind the statement.

"So am I," Zane replied. "I have been meaning to ask: What is forging a bond like in the human territories? I wish to make this as comfortable as possible for you." He did not know how to explain that to the bird yokai.

"Well, I mean... we don't call it 'forging a bond', first of all," he started. "We call it 'marriage'."

"Marriage." The blue-eyed boy let the word sit on his tongue for a while before Kai continued.

"That makes you my fiancé," he pushed out. "Y'know, it's someone that you're linked to before you get married... I guess I'm just kinda worried about doing something like this when I'm so young. I mean... I don't even know you." Zane chuckled, barely loud enough for him to hear. He put his hands on Kai's shoulders.

"Well, that's what forging a bond is all about, silly!" he beamed. "We're about to dive into this strange world together, and we will learn about each other every single step along the way."

"But that's not how it _works_ ," Kai nearly growled, indignation starting to bubble up again. The falcon let go, fingers just barely drifting above his arms. He looked shocked yet sadly understanding, and it tore his heart in two. "No, wait... I didn't mean it like that. Sorry, it's just that I wanna... I'd rather not... It's difficult to put everything together. I'm human, you're not. You're used to this, and I'm _definitely_ not." There was a pause, and the melancholy in the half-bird seemed to dissipate just slightly for a moment before returning in his features.

"I don't mind," Zane murmured, brows drawn upwards as he bit his lip in irresolution. "I don't mind that at all." He looked so unsure of himself, and it was rather depressing seeing him so undecided after all the cheeriness he had shown towards tomorrow's reception. Kai thought that perhaps this was his chance to tell him how much he _did_ mind, but then took a moment to reflect. This guy seemed caring enough to be around, and had been nothing but friendly towards him since he had woken up. The hunter was sure that they would become good friends with time, but he was not one to just jump into anything romantic, if that was what this entailed. It was all too sudden.

"I... I dunno what I'm doing," the human admitted. "Do you think that I can do this? I mean, Harumi said that this is something that can't be broken. What if you change your mind?"

"That is... not possible," said the hybrid. "Soul bonds are only approved if the match is destined to be. We can never be separated. I do not wish to be impolite, however I need you to go through with this. It will make things so much easier if you just accept that we are fated to be together. We will certainly develop feelings later on. The truth is that I am panicking as well, as all yokai do. You are not alone. So... please, Kai. Will you forge this bond with me?" The reasoning was solid, and it did not seem like he had much of a choice. There were no visible stairs that led down the trees, at least that he had seen, so how would he get home even if he did escape?

"Okay," he whispered, hiding his lower face with the back of his hand. He felt queasy, frightened that he would never see his old village again and so unsure about the whole situation. "Okay." Zane smiled weakly and patted his shoulder before turning back to the preparations.

* * *

It was late at night, possibly early in the morning since Kai could not see the wall clock. He could not get a wink of sleep, although his new housemate was dozing peacefully in the other room. Too many thoughts were swimming through the hunter's mind. He slipped out of his bed and crept through the treehouse, then out to the porch. The lights of the many sky-high cottages looked like comforting candlelight in the distance. It reminded him of how Jamonikai looked like from a distance, up on top of the hill that he and Nya had played on when they were kids.

He thought of his sister, and how worried she must have been. She was tough yet tender, and although she appeared cross with him when he stepped out of line he knew that she was deeply concerned for him. Now, he had just disappeared without a trace. He had left the tent, his game, and unfortunately his bow and arrows. What would she think if she ever saw his footprints just... end? He had been lifted off of the ground and flown to the Kyoboku Forest, so she would have nothing to go on. She would never find him.

Kai felt like he would be sick at any moment. Raw sorrow coursed through him, a devastating feeling that he had only felt one other time: when his parents had died, he was unable to cheer himself up for weeks. Now, when he realized just how _lost_ he was, did he experience those sensations once more. Normally he would have refused to cry, but he was unable to stop the tears from flowing. How else was he supposed to react when he was being separated from everything he had known and loved? He now lived up in the _clouds_ for heaven's sake! What was he going to do all day? He did not have wings, he had no way to fly around, so he was practically _grounded for life_. He sobbed, burying his face in his hands. He never got the chance to say goodbye to anybody in the village.

There was nothing that could calm him down. His breathing hiccuped as he attempted to stop crying, but to no avail. Was this a mistake? He could have begged and pleaded to return home without sparing Zane's feelings on the matter. It would have hurt to see him so broken, as even the slightest hint of doubt made the falcon yokai doubt himself, but for the moment he could not care less. Half of him deeply regretted these thoughts, but the other half was so homesick that he could barely function.

Then, a spark of hope went off inside him. Perhaps he could convince the boy to take him back to visit his home, even if it was just once. Although Harumi had said that this was his home now, and the yokai outnumbered him thousands to one, he would risk anything to apologize to Nya and say farewell one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

A feather-light touch roused him from his slumber. After Kai had steeled himself and told himself that he could see his fellow villagers again, he had crawled back under the covers and slept soundly. He opened his eyes and saw Zane standing over him with kind eyes and a gentle smile.

"Good morning," he said in a sing-song voice. "How are you feeling?" The hunter sat up and swung his legs over the side of the nest-mattress without standing. He took in a deep breath then let it back out.

"Ready," the hunter replied dryly.

"Let's get some breakfast. The ceremony starts at noon," Zane hummed, holding out his hand. Kai took it and stood. He walked, zombie-like, into the kitchen. He was given a surprisingly hearty breakfast, and was shocked to learn that yokai actually preferred human foods instead of foraging, like he had been told. "I must inform you that it is traditional that we do not see each other when we get to the palace. The handmaids will help us change and ready the ceremony. Just follow the instructions that Harumi gives us, and everything will run smoothly."

"Alright," Kai mumbled, taking a bite of toast. The falcon yokai's shoulders dropped a tad, and he placed a hand on top of the human's head. It was a sign of solidarity that the huntsman really appreciated at a time like this.

"That is correct," the hybrid assured him. "Everything will be alright." Kai tried to smile, but all he managed was a huff of thankfulness.

They finished their meal and stepped out onto the porch, watching the sun complete rising for a few minutes until Zane nudged him. He surrendered to the hold this time and made sure to focus on not feeling anxious as they jumped off the wooden platform. They flew through the air, back towards the castle that they had been in just one day earlier. This time, when they landed, the guards let them inside without a single word.

Harumi was standing in the center of the room, purposefully holding the stance of a ruler. Her helpers walked towards them, once more separating him. Kai saw the bird that had given him a somewhat confusing speech yesterday. She gave him a smirk before taking out the suit from a nearby closet.

"Ladies, I want three of you to get the dust ready. Find something... hmm... sunny," the leader instructed, and a trio moved off towards one side of the large room. "Aisha, bring me the shoes. You two, stand by for hair." The human allowed the handmaidens to dress him, somewhat happy to be back in that beautiful suit. As soon as he was fully clothed, the yokai named Aisha brought him a pair of white shoes. He slipped them on, finding them to fit him perfectly.

"Dust," the chief called out, and the three who had scurried away moved back towards him with a palette in hand. They dipped a brush into the sparkling pigment and applied it to his face. There was a golden color that was brushed near his eyes and his cheeks were tinted with rouge. "Ah, that's perfect." The final designated pair walked up to him and helped straighten out his bedhead, something that made him embarrassed compared to everything else. It must have made them think that he did not take care of himself. However, another look and he realized that they did not seem to mind at all.

The group stepped back and looked at him with smiles. He took this as a choice to stand, and looked at himself in the mirror. The makeup on his face outlined his features to made him look almost elven. Kai grinned despite himself.

"Are you ready?" said the head of the maids. He paused, then nodded, ready to face the decision head on. He felt like he had spent enough time moping, and whatever would come, he would attempt to be ready for it. "Then you may wait here." The women all sat down and chatted while the leader left, and Kai paced around the room, wondering what the event would be like. How many people did Zane know? He was somewhat downtrodden that nobody from Jamonikai would be attending his wedding, if he could really call it that.

As time passed, he became less nervous. Kai remained patient, and about an hour later the woman returned.

"Follow me," she beckoned, and the hunter smoothed out his suit one last time. He let her lead him through the palace halls, and eventually she poised him in front of a door set. "Good luck." The woman left him there, motionless with his heart in his throat. Suddenly, the eruption of cheers jarred him from his anxiety. The doors were opened by guards, and he saw that he was perpendicular to the front altar. Everything was the same as yesterday, although there was a large crowd of yokai. Some were peaceful looking hybrids, others were deformed or terrifying creatures. Some of them were spirits that did not have the ability to fly, and that puzzled the human. Directly across the room from him he saw Zane, standing in the same place he was in reference to Princess Harumi, who stood in the center of the raised floor.

She beckoned them to step forward, and with nervous steps Kai obliged. They met in the middle, watching as wings fluttered in his peripheral vision. The Jade Princess grinned and told them, "Mirror my movements." She crossed her arms in an X, and the pair did the same.

"Take each other's hands," she instructed, and they followed her orders. He looked at the shimmering, bright aquamarine dust that was painted on the yokai's face. He was wearing a similar suit to his, although it had shorter sleeves and different buttons, along with accommodations for his wings. "Subjects, today is the day that these two beings shall share their souls for the first time. As mates, they shall be inseparable, hearts beating as one until their time comes at the end of their lives." Kai's hand twitched, and Zane shot him a look of encouragement.

 _I can't do this_ , he panicked in his mind. _No! I can! I just have to stay calm. I'll see Nya again, it'll just take some time. As long as I finish this, I'll be able to see everyone back at home I just know it._

"Divine spirits, come forth and forge a bond that shall stand the tests of time," Harumi called out with her palms raised to the sky. Kai felt something rush from his chest, and soon two glowing orbs glistened above them. The assembly "oohed" and "aahed", and the princess gave them one last confident grin before placing her fingers on the shoulders that faced her. "Forever, linked. Forever, loved. Forever, _bonded_." Something crackled, and saw the two bright souls flicker before clashing. Another second later and they twitched as they accepted their vital forces again.

He saw Zane's hand begin to glow with some sort of white light, and cast a glance down at his own fingers to see a ring appear. It was a simple band, but appeared to have certain engravings on it that he would have time to inspect later.

Kai could feel something alien in the back of his mind, a second presence of unease. He remembered the princess's brief explanation, and told himself that this was the connection that he could feel with Zane. There was no doubt that his partner could feel his anxiety as well. The gathered yokai whooped and clapped. Harumi allowed them to let go of each other, and they slumped a bit, suddenly weighted with a second consciousness.

"These rings signify your pact of loyalty," the princess continued. "Go forth, and claim your new life with joy."

"Are you set for the festivities?" the falcon hybrid grinned. Kai cleared his throat and smiled back warily. He had gone through with it.

"Yeah," he finally choked out, almost falling against his new significant other. He swiftly regained his balance to avoid looking like an idiot, and the whole room stacked their chairs as they stepped over to the banquet table. Zane milled about with a few of the people in the crowd, and Kai introduced himself to the yokai as they came up to congratulate him. They were all suspicious because he was human, unlike them, but still made merry with him.

Soon everyone was talking at once, filling the palace with revelry. Zane eventually stuck next to Kai, ushering him to and fro. No matter what he tried to tell himself, he was having a good time. They cut the cake and ate it, danced, played traditional games, and even drank. The white-haired boy did not seem to be affected by all the sake, but it hit Kai hard. He convinced himself that he was only drinking socially, but it certainly helped offset the distress inside of him.

"Are you feeling, well... alright?" the winged yokai asked after a few rounds of the sweet beverage. Kai snorted with laughter, looping an arm around Zane's shoulders.

"I'm fine!" he laughed. "Never better!"

"Are you sure?" Zane asked charily. The human pressed his nose into the falcon's jawline with a chuckle.

"Why would I lie to my new husband?" Kai drawled. The statement made Zane's feathers physically ruffle. Under the influence, the huntsman laughed again. He felt something sting at his eyes. "Whoops."

"You are nearly crying," the beast pointed out. "It has been a few hours since the party began. I should get you home." Kai did not want to relinquish his drink, but Zane coaxed it away from him after a couple minutes. They snuck out, casually mentioning that everyone should continue having fun in their absence.

The pair made their way up to the marble dais and flew off. Kai locked his fingers into the fabric of Zane's outfit. He felt that if he moved too far to the side, he would fall out of the cradling hold and plummet to the ground miles below.

"Can I sleep?" the human asked. Zane sighed and tucked him closer.

"Go ahead," said the yokai. "Do you want me to fly around for a while? It might help you fall asleep faster."

"Don't drop me," Kai murmured. "I'm sorry. Just... don't drop me. I drank too much, I'm sorry. I'm not having fun. I dunno how I... I feel about having a husband." He felt Zane give a heaving breath and swiftly change direction.

"I am getting you back home," the falcon told him. Kai nodded, and pressed his cheek into the yokai's chest.

"I'm scared."

"I know, Kai."

"What am I now that we forged... ah... the uh..."

"Bond?"

"Mhm." There was a pause. Zane began to sink in altitude, then they stopped moving with a few powerful wing motions and a soft _pat_ sound as his shoes landed on the wood. Kai felt him hold him up with his wings for a split second as he opened the front door. When the half-bird held him in his arms again, he felt safer.

"You're my mate," Zane finally said. "For life." Kai furrowed his brows and refused to open his eyes, even when he was lowered onto something soft. It had to be the bed he had now spent two nights in. This was his room now, right?

He surrendered to the soothing hands of sleep, feeling them tug at his mind and body. Soon, he drifted away.

* * *

Kai shuddered when he woke, suddenly jolting from his dreams. He opened his eyes and winced, adjusting to the light. In front of him was a figure sleeping. He was able to deduce that it was Zane. That meant that he was no longer in the guest room. Wrapped over them both was a fur blanket, and draped over only him was one large falcon wing. He wriggled away and attempted to get out of the nest-like bed. However, this only roused his sleeping soul partner. The yokai's bright blue eyes slowly opened and a smile graced his pale pink lips.

"Good morning, darling," Zane smiled. Kai sprung backwards and to his feet.

"Don't call me that," he told him, coming off more aggressive than he had planned. However, he did mean that. Zane yawned and stretched his wings out.

"Apologies," the half-bird said, lacking the disappointment that Kai thought he would receive. The hunter looked down and saw that he was still wearing the white and gold bonding outfit whereas the yokai was in a simple set of bedclothes. "Sadly, I have to get a few artifacts decoded today. Breakfast will be lighter than yesterday." Kai ran a hand through his hair, feeling the domestic tone in his heart. The sweetness that dripped from his words became sickening, and he had to force himself to get a grip. Today was the first day that he would be living with the yokai, and he was going to at least try to accept that fact without unnecessary malice.

"That's fine," he grumbled, still shaking off his drowsiness. The taller boy stood and crossed the room, wings flexing and rolling in order to get proper feeling back in them, Kai supposed.

"Ah, I should take you to the market when I get back this afternoon," Zane sighed. "I forgot that you do not have new clothes to change into. Please forgive me, but I am afraid that what you wore when you arrived will have to do for today."

"Fine," the human huffed. He crossed his arms and went to retrieve those garments, which a handmaiden had dropped by at the doorstep some time last night. In their rush to leave they had completely forgotten about the clothes that they left behind while getting made up for the ceremony.

He went back to the guest room to change, in no mood to be intimate with this practical stranger. The thoughts in his mind were sour, contrasting everything he _should_ have felt after pledging his life to someone else. The large, tree-top cottage felt like a prison, especially considering that he had found no way of getting down the exceedingly large trunks of the Kyoboku Forest. How those flightless yokai had made it to the forging, he did not yet understand, but he attempted to convince himself that eventually he would and might even be able to mimic whatever they had done.

When he was finished dressing for the day, he joined his partner in the kitchen. The beast's movements were very calculating, they almost seemed mechanical. Then again, a lot of birds of prey were known to still themselves until the perfect time to strike. Bacon and an assortment of fruit was set out in front of him, and even though he did not have much hunger he still ate.

Zane finished long before he did, and as the human slowly finished his meal he leaned forward, resting his chin on his folded hands. It was difficult to focus on the food when someone was staring at him blankly. When he finally met his new companion's leer, the falcon's expression softened into a look of adoration.

If his kind attitude was not enough to make Kai feel awful about wanting to leave, his features were definitely another huge factor. The boy was handsome, in a charming and innocent way. He had already washed off the shiny aquamarine dust, but his cheeks were still fairly accentuated. Zane appeared well-kept, with a tidiness to his appearance not unlike a bird who preened itself often to maintain its health.

Kai pushed the chair back and stood. The yokai took the dishes and insisted that he washed them while the human scrubbed off the ceremonial pigment. He reluctantly agreed, inching around him to walk to the bathroom. Once he closed the door behind him, he took a long look in the mirror.

Everything that had happened the previous day was still attached to him. His makeup and hair were still somehow immaculate. He scowled at the reflection and how wrong it seemed to look like this. He should not be standing there, all dolled up while Nya was probably looking for him without a chance in the world of finding her brother. The boy intentionally screwed up his hair and got rid of the powder on his skin.

As he held the sides of the sink, he made eye contact with himself, daring his image to move. Surrendering to his own icy glare, his gaze flew down to the ring on his finger. It's small engravings showed snowy patterns and a flowing, wintery dragon. The band was a symbol for his link to Zane, and in a flash of fury he attempted to take it off. The metal shocked him, as if trying to keep him from getting rid of it. However, he yanked the jewelry away from him and held it up to the light. It felt accursed in his iron grip.

As if on cue the little feelings in the back of his mind blossomed again. Amidst his own anger he felt foreign fear. Why was Zane scared? Incoming footsteps triggered some sort of reaction, causing him to quickly put the ring back on. The most logical reasoning for this was that he wanted to spare his partner's feelings on the matter. Although he had a feeling that with this new bond the yokai probably already knew just how unwilling Kai was to go through with this.

"Is everything alright?" asked Zane as he stopped at the door. Kai forced his anger down so that he could reply. There was no need to be bitter towards this kind stranger.

"Yeah," he puffed, crossing his arms. It was obvious that his new husband did not believe him, but he still gave him a halfway genuine smile.

"Well, I'm heading out," the half-falcon told him. "Be sure that you eat something when lunch time rolls around. I'll be back this afternoon." The hunter shied away slightly when the yokai wrapped his arms around him, but then forced himself to remain still. The more complaisant he was, the more appeased Zane would be, and the less guilty he would feel about asking to see his old home again. However, he instinctively wriggled out of the beast's grip when he felt him plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye," Kai burst as he broke from the unwanted contact. He turned a bit away from his new housemate, waiting for him to leave. Zane's connection slowly welled up with hurt.

 _Well what'd he expect?_ the human reasoned with himself. _Not everyone likes to be kissed by someone they just met a few days ago!_ He crossed his arms and let his gaze drop to the floor. If it was always going to be like this, being constantly unassertive would never get him anywhere. He refused to compromise his boundaries because of some stupid pact that he was never supposed to take part in in the first place.

"Right," the white-haired boy mumbled. With that, he stepped outside, and Kai waited until he heard the front entrance click shut before exiting the washroom. He walked out into the living room and stood in the center. What was he supposed to do all day? He looked around, gaze finally landing on a bookshelf. The hunter stepped over to the collection of novels, and skimmed through the titles until he found one that would, surprisingly, help him: _A Compendium of Avian Spirits_. He supposed that this was a fitting distraction for the time being.

* * *

Pixal had always been rather excitable, seeing that she was a dragon yokai. Today, however, she was bouncing off the walls, hardly able to stay in one place for more than a moment. The violet markings on her pure white skin glowed and flickered as she hopped around.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" she squealed, hugging Zane tightly. "I hardly got to see him last night, you both left so fast-" She stopped in her tracks, tufted tail pausing mid-twirl. Pixal pressed her palms to his cheeks, looking him dead in the eye with an invasive, sly grin.

"Did you... _nest_?" she gasped, and the falcon pulled away with an embarrassed laugh.

"Of course not!" he called out to his friend. "He's a human, Pixal. Plus, he's a tad... standoffish."

"Oh?" The silver-haired girl jumped up and sat on one of the desks. "How so?"

"He apparently does not enjoy physical contact," Zane replied, taking out a bell that they had been trying to archive for a few days. His companion gave him a sympathetic grin as she picked up a few textbooks that would assist in figuring out just how old the metal of the instrument was.

"You always were a bit of a hugger," she sighed. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around. No. I _know_ he will. You forged a bond with him, and that means that you are meant to be together. The spirits will draw him to you eventually." The half-bird knew this fact already, but the way that Kai had turned him away that morning definitely tugged at his heartstrings. He looked at the pages of the volumes in front of him and focused with all his might, yet could not shake that memory off.

"Oh Zane," Pixal chuckled, ruffling his hair. "You're already head over heels, hmm? I figured that when you found your match you'd fall in love instantly. It's certainly in your nature." While his feelings were a little more complicated than that, he was only asking for a little reciprocation of affection, he dropped his shoulders.

"What if it takes him a long time to warm up to me?" the falcon worried. "What if it takes a month, or a year, or _more_? I don't know how human courtship works." His friend placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on her chin, leaning against him while she thought.

"You are very patient, but I know that even you can't wait _that_ long," said the dragon. "Perhaps you should ask him what human romances entail. Ooh, that would be some interesting research." The winged boy considered this, toying with the idea for a while as he worked. He thought it would be fun to discover how Kai preferred the courting process to work. There was a wide gap between their two ways of life, but he figured that in order to be a better mate he must learn to meet his partner halfway. He cracked a smile.

"I'm taking Kai to the market later," Zane beamed. "Perhaps he and I should discuss the terms of our relationship over dinner."

"Ever the romantic," Pixal laughed. She marked down a few more notes on the object before them, looking up her observations in the encyclopedia she was holding.

He fell into thoughts of what the future held, daydreams blossoming so vividly that if he closed his eyes for a moment he could spend a second or two in that world. The human that he had brought into his life acted aloof, and yet he was irresistibly... there was no better word than "fluffy". His hair was silky to the touch, his facial attributes strong against the soft, sun kissed skin that he sported. His eyes held an undeniable and alluring glitter, his lips were distractingly expressive. He wondered what it would be like if the human would allow him to feel them against his own.

"If I could kiss him," he mumbled blissfully, leaning against the desk with a dreamy sigh. He heard his friend giggle beside him. Zane whirled and held up a finger with a wide-eyed smile. "Just once!" Pixal grinned and completed the scribblings that she needed in order to formulate a proper description.

"Simple dreamer, eh?" she said, and Zane lazily fell back to his work with a grin. As he continued to observe the artifacts, he reflected on the small explanation Kai had given him about the human concept of 'marriage'. It was a foreign term, to be sure, but the word felt so right to him. He was the hunter's 'husband'- yet another unfamiliar expression -and he wanted to live up to that definition to the best of his abilities.

* * *

Kai hated to admit it, but he was instantly enchanted by the yokai marketplace. It was held between quite a few trees, with rope bridges connecting each large platform. Atop those platforms were a multitude of shops and restaurants, one of which he and his recently bonded partner were seated at now. They were about halfway through their meal, a bizarre dish that he never would have thought to have been even remotely edible had Zane not explained what it was. There was obviously something on the partial falcon's mind, as he was squirming in his seat and constantly darting his gaze back to his companion while he silently bit his lip.

"What's up?" Kai finally asked, and the yokai ceased his fidgeting. "Is there something you wanna talk about?" Zane nodded without speaking, refraining from softly gnawing on his bottom lip. It must have been a habit of his.

"I was thinking about what you said during our ceremony preparations," he spoke up. "And... this morning." Kai sucked in air through his teeth. Hopefully the poor guy did not feel too bad about his rejection of the displays of affection. During the day he had used the plentiful time to reflect on the acidic thoughts he had possessed after the encounter. The peck had been unwanted, but that was because he had not known it was coming. Receiving such endearment from someone he did not know anything about made him panic.

He had come to the realization that because Zane had grown up with the custom of strictly yokai relationships, he was just acting accordingly. Kai wanted to tell him to take it slow because he was human, but he also wanted to tell him that he would try to think on his desires from his point of view as well. However, his stubbornness caused him to hold his tongue.

"I wish to ask you about how humans go about romantic interactions," Zane told him, face tilted slightly downwards in a timid nature. "And what your boundaries are regarding physicality." The hunter was more than relieved. He was ready to get things off his chest.

"Well, for starters, we humans don't get hitched after we meet the person we think is 'the one'," he began. "I guess that's how it works with yokai, but it usually takes a year, at the _very_ least. Normally three years or more is good grounds for marriage. When two people become boyfriend and girlfriend- or boyfriend and boyfriend or y'know whatever, they take each other out on dates. Like right now. This is a date." Zane nodded, and he was thankful that the beast at least knew what a date was.

"Well, you never wanna get married to someone you won't end up loving until you die," Kai pointed out. "Marriages can be broken, and that is the worst thing that can ever happen to someone." The falcon leaned forward, eyes sparkling with interest.

"That's what I don't understand," said Zane. "Why would humans pledge their lives to somebody that they might not love forever? Why take the risk? A yokai knows that they have found their soulmate when they forge their bond. Lifelong affection sounds like what a marriage _should_ be, but that is not always the case."

"Right," said the hunter. "Harumi told me that we will never break apart, and that I'll love you no matter what... so..." He trailed off, clearing his throat and attempting to hide his red face with a hand. He could not bear to gaze at the pure look of hope on Zane's face for much longer than a second. It was too pure and ecstatic.

"Anyway, you wanted to talk about boundaries?" he went on, changing the subject. The half-bird straightened his spine, and Kai could feel his embarrassment as he tried to find the right words.

"Perhaps it is best if I ask you questions and you tell me your honest belief," the blue-eyed boy finally pushed out. When the human nodded, Zane took a moment, clearly fumbling for something to ask. "Um, what is your opinion on hand holding?"

"That's fine," Kai shrugged. That one was easy to get used to.

"Are hugs allowed right now?" Zane asked, and the hunter grinned just barely at his shyness.

"Yeah, hugs are okay," he replied. There was that glimmer of hope in the yokai's eyes again.

"May I kiss you?" the winged boy said, anticipation potent in his voice. Kai took another deep breath, really considering this one. It was quite obvious that Zane was a person who liked to show his love through physical contact, and the hunter was on the fence about his own feelings. Back in Jamonikai, he had really just kept to himself and focused on catching game for the village and Nya. He had never really experimented with relationships, and was deeply considering where he stood on the matter.

"Just not on the lips... for now," he mumbled bashfully, furrowing his brow at the fact that he was even having this discussion. Zane's wings flapped just slightly, but then he suppressed the movement. "And, um... that's it for me. I don't wanna go any further. Understand?"

"Yes!" Zane beamed, placing a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Of course. I will respect your limits." The fact that his soulmate was so reverent towards him was reassuring. They sat there in silence, taking in this moment of clarity that they were sharing.

After a little while longer some storm clouds started to move in. Kai remembered that the Kyoboku Forest was also called the Soaring Paradise, aptly named because of its constant mild temperature that was induced by an enchantment. It would rain soon, but he knew that back at his home snow was on its way.

"We've got a lot of bags," the hunter noticed as they exited the restaurant. Kai needed a fair amount of clothes, so they had purchased a startling amount. "I'll hold them while we fly back."

"You don't have to," the yokai replied. The human stepped between him and the items before he could grab them.

"It's okay, I'll carry 'em," he said, looping the handles over his forearms and holding the smaller items with his hands. The falcon scurried to catch up with the shorter boy as he made his way over to the edge of the large platform.

"Oh, you are simply angelic," Zane gushed. He pressed his lips to Kai's cheek before scooping him into his arms.

"Woah there," the huntsman warned, tone going sharp. "Nothing romantic in public." The half-bird went stark, clutching his companion a little tighter.

"Sorry, darling," he mumbled, flexing his wings in preparation for the flight ahead.

"And no nicknames," Kai grumbled without true hostility. He had already nixed the 'darling' thing that morning, and the mere word left a pang of discomfiture in his stomach. Zane looked like he would buckle at any second, smiling wide and a prominent blush on his paler cheeks.

"Right," he chuckled, taking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Nya paced in the front of the Garmadon household, waiting for Lloyd to come outside. It had been three days since Kai had gone out hunting, far longer than he had ever been away for a simple trip. Finally the door opened, and the blond stepped out into the chilly sunshine.

"What's going on?" he asked, skipping the greetings when he saw her distraught face.

"Kai's still in the forest!" she began, spinning to her friend and running a hand through her hair. The girl had been so worried about her brother that she did not even attempt to put her hair up that morning. She _never_ wore it down, but in her haste to get the news to her companion she had let it slip her mind. "I'm not sure if he's okay or not, and I wanna go look for him."

"You want me to go with you?" asked Lloyd.

"Yeah," Nya replied. "Those bandits from a few weeks ago could still be hiding out in the woods, or a yokai could've picked a fight with him, or... look the point is that I want some backup just in case something goes wrong."

"Of course," the younger boy assured her, quickly flitting back inside to grab his tome. Being the son of one of the two village elders, he was training to use the magic that they used. The spells came in handy for any situation, perilous or otherwise. He darted back out with the book and a coat. "Let's go." The pair ran down the streets of Jamonikai Village, still rather quiet because it was only about eight in the morning.

The cobblestone roads gave way to dirt as they exited the town and soon they passed by the snow-covered rice fields. In the morning light the white expanse was almost blinding, and they were thankful when they got to the cover of the trees.

"We should take his usual route," said Nya, slowing down to a walking pace. As they turned off the beaten path, the young woman took notice of all the beauty around them. Icicles hung from bare branches, creating a glittering masterpiece under the sun. A few birds sang their bright songs to the entire forest, waiting for an echoing tune. A nearby stream flowed with a few plates of ice here and there between smooth stone banks. Winter was a very gorgeous season around Jamonikai.

"Nya, look!" Lloyd shouted, pointing in the distance to a tent. They brought their pace back to a hurried run, and had to hold back their breakfast when they reached the makeshift campsite. "Oh _god_ what is that smell?"

"Old meat," the huntress told him, looking around until she found the rotting animal carcasses. A flash of panic ran down her spine. "Kai! Kai where are you? It's Nya and Lloyd!"

"Kai!" the blond boy cried out into the trees. "Where're you at, buddy?" They split up, looking around the clearing for any sign of him. Nya checked his tent and saw a lot of his gear just sitting in the center of the shelter. His lamp was long burnt out. A big lump of worry formed in her throat.

"Nya!" came Lloyd's distant shout, very urgent and terrified. She sprinted towards the sound, and found the boy kneeling in the snow. She reached him and gasped at what was in front of him. His bow and arrows were scattered all over the expanse. Although it had snowed a little last night, there were obvious signs of a scramble. Foot prints were all over the place, and then they just disappeared when they tried to follow them and reached the edge of the clearing.

"What do you think happened to him?" the apprentice sage asked. Nya shrugged, then froze as something caught her eye. There was something buried in the snow, just barely visible to make out. She plucked a large, black feather from the powder. Kai's coat was made from the same type of feather, but because the garment was years old the feathers were more brittle and fuzzy from all the constant exposure to the elements. The one she was holding, however, was glossy and somewhat pristine. It was clearly freshly dropped.

"I think he was kidnapped," Nya squeaked, gulping in perturbation. "By a... a yokai." Lloyd dropped down beside her, wide-eyed with concern and hands trembling. He reached out and examined the feather himself.

"This is too big to be from anything but a yokai," he whispered, mostly to himself. After a minute of silent, fearful contemplation, he turned to her. "We have to tell my dad and Uncle Wu."

* * *

"Kai," a soft voice gently woke him. "It's time to wake up." The hunter, now knowing that he had to share a bed every night, slept on his side with his back facing his soul partner. Deft fingers brushed over his bicep as the weight distribution on the mattress shifted closer to him. He slowly opened his eyes and felt Zane press his palm onto his upper arm as a sign that he needed to get moving. He was not a morning person, and the amount of light coming from the windows showed that it was far too unreasonable to get out from under the covers.

"Why?" he whined, resigning to a sitting position. "It's early." Seeing that he was making an effort to get out of bed, the half-falcon stood and walked to the dresser.

"I figured that you wouldn't want to stay cooped up all day," Zane responded. "My friends will be expecting you in a few hours. I will drop you off with them so that you can get acquainted while I work." Oh great. More yokai that he would have no idea how to interact with. He flopped onto his back and yanked the covers back over him. He heard the beast sigh and step back towards him.

"Oh come on, now," the yokai whispered. "I promise that they're nice folks, darling." Kai quickly opened his eyes and shot the taller boy a glare.

"I mean, Kai," mumbled Zane, covering up his mistake. "I'll make you some pancakes for breakfast. How does that sound?" The huntsman surrendered with a sigh, dragging himself to his feet.

"Sounds good," he muttered, crossing his arms to show how unhappy he was with waking up so early. The yokai gave him a patient smile and handed him the copper-red sweater they had purchased the day before.

"You should dress warm. My friends do not live in Kyoboku," he told Kai as he took the apparel. The human nodded and ducked out of the room so he could change. Along with the top, his jeans were rather western for his usual attire. Ninjago was a melting pot of cultures, and in contrast to the oriental style of Jamonikai, Kyoboku clothing was very relaxed and comfortable.

He combed through his bedhead with his hand and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he entered the kitchen. The half-bird was quietly putting together a meal. Kai grabbed a glass from the cupboard and yawned, attempting to energize himself with a stretch before pouring himself some orange juice. Zane beamed at him and set the plates on the table. The hunter counted himself lucky in this moment. If he had refused even once to get up, Nya would have badgered him until he did. However, here was Zane giving him sweet grins and a delicious breakfast.

"Did you sleep well?" the yokai asked. Kai took a bite of his pancakes and nodded, deciding not to tell him that he had been woken up in the middle of the night accidentally with a face full of feathers.

"So, who are these friends of yours?" the human wondered, curious as to who he would be spending the day with.

"Ah, I thought that I would leave that a secret," Zane grinned. He was surprised to see it, but there was a glint of mischief in his eye. "All I can say is that they are a bonded couple." Kai nodded, savoring the tasty meal as he thought.

"I have a question," he said. Zane leaned towards him with inquisitiveness. "How did you tell them I would be coming? You were with me all last night." The yokai perked up, and reached around his neck. He placed a white crystalline pendant on the tabletop which was cut into a small cabochon disk.

"This is a communication crystal," said the falcon. "I can talk to anyone else with one of these necklaces at any time." Kai wrinkled his nose, realizing that this was an arcane object. Yokai greatly exceeded humans in their magical knowledge and abilities, and this pendant was intriguing to say the least. He picked up the stone and studied it, looking at the multicolored flecks inside the crystal.

"That's really cool," he smiled, handing the jewelry back to his partner. "Does everyone have one of these around here?" Zane nodded, clasping the chain back around his neck.

"I will get one for you as well," he grinned at Kai. The brunet's brows went up.

"You'd do that for me?" the human asked.

"Well, it would be highly beneficial for me to be able to contact my mate if I am at work," his husband smirked. They finished the rest of their pancakes with happy expressions, and washed the dishes together despite Zane wanting to do it by himself. The yokai packed up everything he would need for the day. Kai put on his old coat, reminiscing in the familiar feeling of the fabric. It was like seeing an old friend after all the craziness that had ensued over the past few days.

"Shall we go?" asked the half-bird. With only a curt nod in reply, Kai allowed himself to be picked up. They took off, flying in the complete opposite direction that they usually went. Over Zane's shoulder, he watched the tree trunks slowly start getting smaller as they exited the Kyoboku Forest. Finally, snow appeared below them. That meant that they were out of the range of the enchantment. A few yokai settlements drifted beneath them, chimneys creating puffs of smoke against the cold winter air.

After a few more minutes of flying, they began to drift towards the ground. Once Zane landed safely, Kai jumped away and looked around. They were near the base of a mountain, where one side of the rocks dropped off into a cliff face. On the forest floor sat ginormous boulders, at least the size of the homes in Jamonikai. He looked to his soul partner, confused. The falcon grinned and led him around a few trees. Kai gasped when he saw a porch made entirely out of a rock face. A quaint, cherry wood door with was in the center, and a large window was in the side of the stone wall. The architecture looked like something straight out of a medieval fantasy novel. Zane knocked, and they waited for only ten seconds before the door opened.

"Hello!" a cheery voice called to them. He had chestnut hair, a pale pink complexion, freckles, a very distinct pair of rabbit ears, and a bushy tail. His azure blue eyes were innocent and inviting. He was dressed in blue winter wear and a slate grey obi, tied in a bow that was adorned with dangling beads. The boy looked positively friendly, a warm nature radiating from him. "Oh, you must be Kai! I'm so sorry I didn't meet you at the bonding ceremony! My name is Jay Walker, nice to meet'cha." He put out his hand, and the human tentatively grasped it. Jay had a firm grip, and shook his hand with an abundance of vigor. How was he so energetic this early in the morning?

"Nice to meet you too," Kai replied.

"Well, it's no use standing out in the cold!" the rabbit yokai smiled. "Zane, do you need anything before you go?"

"No, but thank you," said the half-bird. "I must depart immediately, otherwise Pixal will have to handle the first few items on her own. Goodbye, darling." Kai bit the inside of his cheek in anger, turning to his partner to give him a sour look. Zane flinched with a small laugh, realizing that he had just embarrassed him in front of a stranger.

"See you this afternoon," the human responded, keeping a false happy tone in his voice. The winged boy looked like he wished to kiss him farewell, but then stepped backwards, remembering their agreement. Nothing in public was the golden rule. Zane turned, spread his wings, and flew away.

"Bye, Zane!" Jay yelled after him. "C'mon in, Kai." On the inside, the home looked incredible. The living room was cozy, with a plush-looking sofa and chairs, a fireplace that helped heat and light the space, multiple bookshelves, and a piano that sat in the corner. The dining room was connected to the kitchen. A skylight was directly above the cooking area's middle, giving a bright glow to the place.

"Nice place," Kai told the bunny.

"Thanks," he replied, stepping into the kitchen. The rabbit put away his coat while the tea brewed, and once it was finished they sat down in the living room. The hunter knew he was in for a lengthy conversation from the excited expression on Jay's face. "So, you're a human. Where're you from?"

"Jamonikai Village," said Kai. The yokai's ears pricked, catching the statement with some form of recognition.

"Oh, that's not too far from here!" he grinned. "Easily a day's walk." The human's heart suddenly lurched. A day's walk? If he left now... he could escape back home by next morning. He could hide out there and hope that Zane would never find him.

"Did Zane find you there?" Jay asked, taking a sip. "I mean, no yokai really take humans as mates, like... _ever_. I can't think of anybody that ever did that. He must _really_ love you." The thumping in his chest ceased, causing a tightening sensation of guilt. He had promised himself that he would start getting used to this. The falcon truly cared about him, he was respecting his boundaries and sharing his home and food with him.

"I guess," the hunter mumbled into his cup. Looking to quickly change the subject, his eyes darted to the bookshelves. "You like reading?" Jay followed his gaze.

"Oh! Yeah, most of those stories are fictional," the half-bunny told him. "I work in a bookstore combined with a library, and I read to kids on the weekends." The occupation seemed to suit the yokai's personality perfectly.

"What do you do?" the beast continued. Kai sighed and drank a little more tea.

"I used to be a hunter when I lived in Jamonikai," he said. "But I dunno anymore. I can't exactly go anywhere if I'm living in the Kyoboku Forest. Don't have wings."

"Well, is there anything that you really like to do?" asked Jay. "You could always take up a hobby." The human thought for a while, wondering what he would take up if he decided to just do things around the house.

"I've always enjoyed drawing and painting," Kai shrugged. "I guess I could do that. I just don't like being restricted." The sound of the front door opening interrupted their thoughts. Jay leapt up and set his tea down, quickly making his way towards the entrance. The hunter looked in the same direction and saw another boy standing in the door. The rabbit was shorter than Kai, and the newcomer had at least five or six inches on him. His skin was a golden olive color and his hair was long and black, pushed back with a headband and tied up in a partial bun. This specific yokai was like Jay, where he sported the tail and ears of an animal, although he had an Asian black bear's features and claws. His outfit was less cheery than Jay's, made entirely of charcoal and ash brown tones, and his eyes held a more distant shine. He was focused on the bags he was carrying and had not noticed the human yet.

"Here, I'll help you," the half-bunny smiled, taking some of the groceries. "Did you find everything?"

"Mhm," said the bear.

"Thank you for getting all this," Jay told him. They set everything down in the kitchen, then the rabbit spun around, holding out his hand to indicate their guest. "Zane's mate is here."

"Oh?" the other yokai said. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet you at the ceremony, I was sick and had to get home before my medicine made me fall asleep. My name's Cole-" He paused mid-turn, eyes widening as he studied the human. Suddenly, he ran straight towards Kai and grabbed him by the collar, hoisting him in the air with an astonishing amount of strength and pure rage in his eyes.

" _You!_ " he spat, pulling the hunter up and over the back of the couch. He pulled him close so that their noses were mere inches apart. " _You_ nearly shot Jay! _Twice!_ You almost _killed_ him." He growled and spaced out his words. Kai had never felt so threatened in his life. The claws that were so near to his throat startled him almost as much as the fangs that were visible in Cole's snarl. He looked over at the panicking rabbit. His ears and tail were instantly familiar. Jay was that bunny he had been hunting mere _seconds_ before Zane swooped in and took him away.

"Oh dear, I knew this would happen!" Jay fretted with a quiet voice, trying to pull away the attacker's arm. "It's okay, he's just a human who was out hunting. It was my fault, I shouldn't have gone into human territory in my fauna form. Shh, it's alright, he didn't kill me. He's actually a nice guy, you don't have to hurt him." Cole broke away from the other half-beast, holding up his free hand and flexing his fingers, readying a strike with his claws. The bunny jumped right back over to him and pressed his hands to either side of his face, tugging his head so that he looked at him.

" _Cole_ ," he said, making sure that he was focusing on him. "I'm right here. I'm okay. Breathe. Let him go." Jay's soothing voice seemed to help calm the bear down. Finally, Kai was dropped to the ground, landing on his back and taking deep breaths, hoping to lose the adrenaline rush.

"But he _could've_ killed you-"

"But he didn't." The rabbit kept his hands on Cole's jaw, using his thumbs to stroke his cheeks.

"I could've lost you... What would I have if you were gone?"

"Oh, don't worry about that now," Jay assured him. "Just breathe." Kai jumped to his feet, startling the pair. He straightened his collar with a flash of anger.

"What the hell!" he snapped. Cole raised his hackles, and the partial bunny had to hold him back by pressing his hand against the bear's chest.

"Sorry," the rabbit laughed nervously. "Cole can be a little... protective."

" _Really?_ " Kai hissed. "I couldn't tell!"

"What's wrong with being protective of my mate?" Cole growled in response. Jay finally tugged the tall yokai away, and Kai huffed as he sat back down on the sofa. He angrily drank the rest of the tea in his cup, wondering how in the world a nice guy like Jay was _possibly_ the soulmate of such an aggressive yokai. Besides their personalities, the fact that a predator and a prey animal ended up being matched by the spirits boggled him.

A few minutes passed, and Jay came back with Cole in tow. The half-rabbit plopped his soul partner on the couch by Kai, giving the human an anxious grin.

"I think I might have left something at the library," Jay said. He was unable to tell if he was lying. "I'll be right back, I just need to call my coworker."

"No problem," the hunter replied, reaching over the coffee table towards the tea tray. He picked up the kettle, poured himself some more of the hot beverage and leaned back, eyes locking with Cole's as the shorter yokai left the room. The staring contest was intense, a subtle glower on both of their faces. Neither person seemed like they were going to back down, but soon enough the partial bear sucked in air through his teeth and leaned forward, brows knitting as he closed his eyes.

"We got off on the wrong foot," Cole grumbled, sticking out his hand. "I acted... not very, uh... charming. Let's just put this behind us, huh?" Kai tipped a brow at the beast, leaning back and giving him a snarky look, but then surrendered to the handshake.

"Deal," he replied dryly. The bunny popped back into the living room, worry spread over his features.

"It turns out that I _did_ leave something back at the shop. It's a book I'm supposed to be looking over for the kids this weekend," he sighed. "It's gonna be a while before I finish this next call. Y'see, the guy's a jiangshi, and you know how slow they are..."

"It's fine," Cole promised with a sympathetic grin. He looked downright worshipful of the freckled boy. "I can always run down there and get it for you."

"No, you've already been in town once today, and it's really cold," Jay told him with a sad look. "I'll just get it tomorrow." The bear nodded to him, watching his mate leave before turning back to Kai.

"You really love him, don't you?" the human smirked, leaning back and crossing his legs.

"Who wouldn't?" said the bear, giving him a smile that showed his fangs. It was obvious that he was trying to remain threatening, and to an extent it worked. However, now that Kai knew that he would not hurt him as long as Jay was around, his mind was at ease. "Everyone loves him. Well..." Cole leered at him, a peevish air about his expression.

"I suppose some people don't like him," he continued, smiling huffily. "Maybe they hate him enough to, oh I dunno... attempt to murder him?" Kai nearly slammed the cup back on the tray, although he stopped himself last second.

"How was I supposed to know that he wasn't just a rabbit!" he snapped. "I was just hunting! _He_ shouldn't have been so close to Jamonikai!"

"Jay hops his fluffy little tail wherever he _wants_ ," Cole growled.

"For someone so over-protective of their partner, you sure don't keep a good eye on him," the human jeered. The bear's grimace deepened. He looked ready to tear Kai apart. A little voice in his head begged him to stop instigating, but another one relished in this chaotic conversation.

"Like you'd know," the beast grumbled with irritation. "You're just a human."

"Just because I'm a human doesn't mean I don't know how to protect the people I care about," said Kai. "You'd better be careful. I'm not the only guy who would've thought he looked like a tasty snack."

"Why you little-!" Cole dove forward, but the hunter was able to push him away. This guy was so easy to mess with, it was hilarious.

"Ooh, careful," he hissed with a condescending smile. "What would Jay think if he saw you try to kill me? I think his little heart would break. But I guess it's to be expected, what with you being a vicious bear and all."

"And you're a destructive, vile, inconsiderate _human!_ " Cole barked. "You're all the same. You torture our families and think we're all just killing machines while you take our land and hunt our prey. How could Zane be your _mate_? You're infuriating!"

"I could say the same about you and Jay," the human retorted. "You've proven that you _are_ a killing machine. What does he see in you?" The sound of footsteps silenced them both, even though they clearly had more to say to each other. They sat back in relaxed positions as Jay walked in. The rabbit gave them both a grin.

"Well, that was a call I never wanna repeat," he chuckled, sounding somewhat tired. He sat down next to Cole and nuzzled into him, much akin to a pet. "So, anything interesting that I missed out on?"

"Actually," Kai piped up before the bear could say anything. "I couldn't help but notice that you being a rabbit and him being a bear... It's an _interesting_ combination. What do you like about Cole?" The black-haired boy wrapped his arms around Jay, glaring at the hunter as he shielded his soul partner. The partial bunny grinned and blushed, allowing himself to be held tightly.

"Well, he's cuddly," he beamed. "But in all honesty he's a nice guy, once you get past the claws and teeth. He defends what he loves, and helps me get past my fears. He's a _fantastic_ singer." Cole cleared his throat, losing the icy expression for a moment and gaining a flustered look.

"It's true!" the smaller yokai giggled at his companion's red face. "You should hear him sing, his voice is amazing! Plus, he's drop-dead gorgeous-"

"Okay, I think we're done here," the bear cut in before Jay could gush anymore. The rabbit laughed and snuggled into Cole. The lovey-dovey way they acted around each other was surprising to Kai.

 _Is this what it's like when you fully accept your forged bond?_ he thought. _I know that forging bonds is a lifelong thing, but is it meant to be this... sappy?_

"What about you, Kai?" Jay asked. "What do you like about Zane?" He had to think about that one, considering that he just met the guy a few days ago. Thankfully, there was plenty to enjoy about him.

"He's been really patient with me," the human said, pushing out a deep breath. "I mean, I'm a human, and I don't know how any of this stuff works. He's taking everything slow so I can get used to being... well, being married, really."

"Married?" Cole wondered aloud, wrinkling his nose at the unfamiliar term.

"It's like bonding," Kai replied. "But you choose who you want to spend your life with, and you can break the vows. There is no spiritual anything, really. You don't know if you found your soulmate when you marry someone. I mean, I've forged a bond with Zane, so I guess I just call it marriage because I'm used to that word."

"Marriage sounds awful," Jay said, patting the human's arm. He broke into a genuine grin. "Well, luckily for you the spirits found you the perfect match!" Kai smiled back, knowing that he would never have to struggle with finding someone.

They continued to talk for hours, and upon request the hunter told them every detail about their few days they had spent together, particularly the fact that he had not spent that much true one-on-one time with Zane. They would give him pointers about how he should really start learning more about his mate, and he listened, taking in the knowledge of what a true soul partnership was usually defined as.

* * *

Nya and Lloyd sat in front of Garmadon and Wu who were silently thinking over the grave information they had shared. The brothers glanced at each other with a knowledgeable look.

"The spirits fail to tell us whether anything wrong has happened to Kai," the younger sibling sighed. "But he is alive." Nya let out a heavy breath, a little bit of her fear trickling out of her system.

"Then we've gotta find him!" Lloyd burst. "He's out there, and we can save him!" Garmadon put up his hand, and his son sat back down.

"The yokai territory is vastly unknown, and we are unsure whether or not he is in the docile portion of their land," the older man explained.

"All we need to know is how to find him," said Nya. She looked over at the blond, who gave her a worried frown. The two elders were obviously not keen on them going into the largely unexplored world. "I know it's dangerous, but I'm not about to let my brother die out there." The siblings considered this for a while, then Wu stepped forward. He took the tome that Lloyd was using, and flipped to a specific page. The ink was scrawled in a very old language, although it was only a little difficult to read considering that the language of Ninjago was based off of it. The elder pulled the tassel that acted as a bookmark and placed it in the central valley.

"This spell will allow you to see the trails of certain people's auras. Nya, do you have anything that you can use to activate the enchantment? It must be an object that Kai has recently used, at least within the last week," said Wu. The girl nodded, turning around and grabbing the bow that they had found in the snow. "Lloyd, place the bow on top of the book and activate your powers." The boy did as he was told, brow furrowing as his hands began to glow a dull green. He started mumbling some sort of mantra, reading the main portion of the spell aloud. The weapon was encased in glittering lights, and suddenly a rush of air pushed past them. A trail began in the center of the room, and then led outside.

"That stream is the route that Kai took," Garmadon explained. "You will see other, fainter trails as you pass areas where he has been in the last few months. Stick to the brightest one and you will find him. Only you can see these lines, and they will glow even in the darkest of night. As long as Kai is alive, they will remain bright."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Nya cried, jumping up and grabbing the bow and quiver. Lloyd quickly followed her, opening the front doors and seeing the brightest path leading back into the woods. "We won't let you down!"

"Bye Dad! Bye Uncle Wu!" the young sage called over his shoulder. "We'll be back when we find Kai!" The old men waved at them, watching them depart with a mixture of fear and pride. They had watched the two grow up in Jamonikai, and now they were going on the most perilous journey of their lives, possibly of anyone in the village's lives.

"We'll need to pack a lot of food," said Nya, jogging up the steps of her home. "We've always got some long-lasting meals for when we go on long hunting sprees, so we should use those. And we'll need to bring a tent, and I'll pack his arrows, and we'll take lamps and plenty of candles and oil just in case. And matchsticks, we'll need those."

"Sounds like you've got everything down," the young man laughed. They packed up everything they would need, and even a little more just in case. They thought of anything else they would require and checked their supplies at least four times before setting out. Clouds were moving in, promising another helping of snow. Thankfully, they did not have to follow tracks.

Passing by the houses of friends, Nya wondered if she would ever see them again. Yokai were known to be either friendly or war-hungry, and it was more than likely that Kai had been kidnapped by one of the nastier beasts. For what reason could an evil spirit need an entire human other than a meal or slavery?

The forest loomed ahead, and soon they were swallowed by its shadows. The late afternoon sun was beginning to dip down, causing the light to bend the forest floor into a pattern of elongated stripes. The brook swished and bubbled, contrasting the harsh crunches of their boots in the snow. Following the aura was easy, and they were rather confident they knew the way when they reached the clearing of the crime again. However, their hearts dropped into their stomachs when they saw the glittering red line suddenly rocket skywards. It went on for what looked like miles, and they were surprised they had not seen it before they left.

"Crap," Lloyd breathed in awe. "How are we gonna..."

"I guess we just walk under it until we find him," Nya replied, shoulders slumping just slightly. They looked in the direction the path seemed to lead, and pressed on.


	4. Chapter 4

As sunset began to settle in, so did a few flurries. Zane still had not arrived, he was most likely still working or on his way, and honestly Kai did not mind. He was actually having a good time talking with Jay and Cole. He was learning a lot about yokai culture, especially in regards to the magical tools that yokai had invented, like the communication crystals. The rabbit was a savant when it came to these trinkets. He showed him the items that he had tinkered together, which often amplified the effects of the original devices. He was rather proficient at inventing, but when the human brought that up, the freckled boy told him that he preferred to be at the library every day.

Soon enough, a knock at the door sounded. Jay hopped over to the entrance and allowed Zane in. The feathered yokai looked happy to see everyone getting along, but Kai had to chuckle.

"What is it?" the falcon asked.

"Nothing," Jay grinned. "You just look like you've been covered in powdered sugar." The half-bird looked at himself, and saw that his large black wings were dusted with snowflakes.

"Oh. Yes, there was a little bit of snow on the flight over here. I should step outside," Zane said sheepishly. The bunny shook his head and ushered his friend into the living area. "I don't want to track snow everywhere."

"Nah, don't worry," the shortest yokai replied. "Kai can help you dry that off." The human began to regret sharing the details of how much time he and Zane had spent together, seeing as Jay was making it clear that they needed to strengthen their bond. Nonetheless, he stood and walked off with his companion beside him.

"There're some towels under the guest bathroom sink," Cole called after them, smirking at Kai's expression of embarrassment. They stepped into the washroom and closed the door.

"I didn't know it was gonna start snowing," the human said, pulling out a towel from the cabinet. "Sorry you had to fly in that."

"It's no trouble," the half-bird told him. Kai handed him the cloth and Zane dried off his hair. It was funny to see his usually immaculate hairstyle so fluffed up. Once he was finished, he hesitated for a little bit and left his wings untouched. "I, um... I have a small favor to ask." The hunter wondered what he could possibly need.

"Shoot," Kai responded, leaning against a wall. He could not recall a time over the short time that he had known him that he looked so anxious and flustered. He fiddled with the absorbent fabric in his hands, refusing to meet his eyes and sporting a fair blush on his light skin.

"I... I cannot easily reach the backs of my wings. If you could remove the snow-"

"Of course," the human laughed. "That's no big deal."

"But that's not all," the bird went on. "Every winged yokai has a different time when they... I... The cold temperatures must have started... It's usually a private thing, or Pixal typically helps me with the tougher spots, but it would be much easier if you assisted me with my preening."

"Preening?" Kai queried. The phrase was utterly lost on him.

"It's minimal, I can guarantee you that," Zane sped through his reply, still avoiding his gaze. "All birds do it to maintain their health, and it's the same for yokai. There are a few old feathers that need to be removed. They will have white on them, possibly fuzzier than the rest... Could you please do it?" The request was so innocent. How could he say no?

"Yeah," he said, taking the towel and letting the falcon take a seat. "Do you think you know where they are?"

"Yes, I can direct you to them," his partner muttered as he opened his wings a little bit more. Kai deftly dried the icy speckles, hoping that the wings were not as sensitive as he thought. He completed the first task, and prompted Zane to tell him where the first feather was. "My right wing, near the base. I can feel one ready to come loose." The hunter searched through the black expanse before him, making sure not to accidentally tug on anything unless he was sure that he had found the old feather. Thankfully the white was easily visible against his dark wings. He softly pulled the old feather away and set it aside.

"Did that hurt?" asked the human. Zane shook his head with a slow breath out.

"It's actually quite relaxing," he said. After a few more feathers, Kai swore the falcon was about to fall asleep. Apparently it was just as soothing as he let on. "Darling- er... Kai, if it isn't too much trouble, could you help me do this every so often?"

"Sure," Kai replied, looking through his wings one last time for any feathers Zane may have forgotten in his drowsy state. "I think you're good to go." The beast did not stir, but gave a low hum in response. The hunter grinned just slightly and moved around his wings to kneel in front of him. He pressed his hand gently against his bicep, urging him to move.

"Don't go fallin' asleep on me," he smirked. Zane's eyes drifted half-open, looking at his partner's outstretched hand. He took it and stood, pressing his lips to Kai's cheek. The human was about to protest, but then remembered their deal.

"Thank you," the falcon smiled lazily.

"Uh, no problem," Kai mumbled. In his scramble to move away from those last few seconds, his memories fixed on a certain question that had been bugging him. "Hey. I'm sure you've seen how Cole and Jay act around each other... It that, um, normal for mates?" The yokai blinked, eyes now completely open, before formulating his response.

"A relationship between mates is usually rather romantic, yes," Zane told him, discarding the remains of the preening. "But acts of constant physical love does not have to be a part of it. That is just the way they primarily show their appreciation for each other. Why?"

"It's just... I dunno," the human stumbled through his own words. "How long should it take to get to that level?" He bowed his head, trying not to look completely ignorant. It was not his fault, he was not a yokai, but he still felt like he had to know how this process worked. Zane pulled him into a tight embrace, smiling and chuckling.

"Oh, that is adorable!" the winged boy sighed. "Don't think for a second that you have to rush things. They are just more open with their relationship. If you don't want to be like that, we do not have to be. Every bond takes it's own time to settle in, so don't trouble yourself." Kai let the hug linger for a little while longer in order to satisfy the bird's desire for physical attention, then broke away. He was thankful that he could take all the time he needed to get comfortable with his new life and not receive any pressure.

"Good," the hunter huffed, turning to his bonded partner. "We should probably get back out there." Zane grinned and followed him back out into the living area, where Jay and Cole were plastered up against the windows, murmuring to one another. As soon as the other pair entered the room, the rabbit's ears twitched. The freckled boy swiveled his head towards them, a nervous look on his face.

"Zane, I think you'd better come see this," he said, motioning with his hand towards the glass. Kai stepped up right beside the falcon and let out a puff of breath. The snow had definitely picked up, the flakes now huge and blowing nearly sideways in the dusk light. "Cole and I were talking, and we decided that you both should stay here. We don't want you flying in that." The human snuck a look at the partial bear, who's ears were somewhat flattened at the notion of spending an entire night in his vicinity.

"Are you sure?" Zane asked. "I'd hate to be a burden."

"Of course you can stay!" Jay assured him. Cole nodded and stepped away from the window. The bunny looked at his partner, then the taller yokai nodded and walked down the hall. "He'll set up the guest room while I make some dinner for all of us. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great to me," Kai replied immediately. The bird yokai looked like he wanted to protest, so he made sure to interject. Zane was a nice guy and seemed to enjoy being generous, but he was not about to let him freeze his poor wings off getting them both back to Kyoboku. Jay hopped off into the kitchen, leaving the pair to their own devices. "We'll go back to Kyoboku tomorrow. It'd be easier to only make one trip to get to work, wouldn't it?" The falcon considered this, looking uneasy, but he still nodded.

* * *

Lloyd sat in the center of the tent, going over the tracking spell they had cast. There was no time limit, as the spell would last as long as the caster wanted it to, so they could take all the time they needed to find Kai. They had packed their weapons, so if they came across any ill-willing yokai they could fight them off. Although, based on their maps, the direction of the linear trail was headed towards the peaceful portion of yokai territory. Their camp setup was actually very close to the edge of the human lands, and they would cross that threshold in the morning.

Nya had taken a moment to step out into the snow, just to watch the massive flakes fall. However, she stepped back in with an expression of hope. She beckoned with her arm, saying, "Come look!"

"What is it?" Lloyd asked, popping out of the shelter. The huntress pointed up to the sky, and through the shrouding white he could see the trail they were following. "Okay, what's so special about that?"

"Now look over there," Nya told him, dragging her finger through the air until it landed on a second beam. "It looks like whatever took Kai flew down somewhere over there. The light looks brighter than the one we've been following. That's gotta be where he is now." The young sage agreed, taking in the pathway that she had shown him.

"We can find him in the morning," he said, ushering Nya into the tent. "It's too cold to chase him down now."

"But what if that yokai flies off somewhere else?" the huntress pointed out. "If we go now, I'm sure we'll reach him by midnight, if my trajectory is good."

"Nya." The boy opened the entrance wider, gesturing inside with insistence. "It's too cold. The snow will just make it harder to look where we're going, anyway." The girl in front of him opened her mouth to argue, but then let her posture sag a little as she resigned. She knew that he was right, but was so worried for the safety of her brother that she felt the need to contend with him. They slipped back inside and warmed themselves in their sleeping bags.

Sleep came easy for Lloyd, as it always did. Being the prodigy of the sages meant that you would have some sort of prophetic dream every night. His nighttime visions were usually nothing but a few well known landmarks and colorful shapes. He was not yet in tune with his divination skills, as he was still a novice. Eventually he would learn to better himself as he got older, but for now he had to stick with whatever scraps of information he got.

Throughout the night, he kept waking up to make sure that Nya was still there. She had a tendency to be a little head strong when she was concerned for her fellow villagers. Although she typically ended up completing her task, she would often have cuts and other various injuries from her endeavors. For instance, she went out in the middle of the night to find a lost child, and had to face three wolves on her own. She came back with nasty gashes, but she had the little boy tucked in her arms. He was thankful that the first lights of morning came without her leaving.

They ate their breakfast quickly and packed their items, making sure that they had everything they needed before heading out. The snow had stopped, and the aftermath glistened under the pink rays of dawn. After a while of walking, they felt suddenly uneasy. Lloyd took out his compendium and flipped through the pages.

"The barrier between the yokai and human territories," he said, swallowing his fear. "Do you think we're ready?"

"It doesn't matter if we're ready or not," Nya replied, stepping bravely forward. "Kai's out there, and that's all that matters right now." The sage in training nodded his agreement, continuing to trudge through the now unknown territory. They moved in silence, save for the soft crunches that they made as they indented the white expanse. Lloyd looked up into the sky, staring at the trail they were chasing. The closer point was only a few miles away now, and it was definitely easier to make out without the falling snow to block his view.

 _Wait... Something's different_ , he thought to himself. Upon closer inspection, the beam of red light appeared to form a v-shape, although it was very thin. His pulse leapt at the realization.

"Nya," he barely spoke. The huntress seemed to hear him, though. She turned her head and raised her brows. "The yokai already left." Nya froze, face flashing between anger and terror. She gazed over at their destination point, and saw the shape as well.

"We have to get there faster," she said, steeling her expression with decisiveness. "That could be it's den, or whoever is there now probably knows where it went." Her pace doubled, and Lloyd had to lengthen his strides to keep up with her speed.

* * *

Jay hummed as he put away dishes, a little tune that he had picked up from Cole when he was singing absentmindedly. Zane and Kai had left earlier than they had expected because Pixal had called the falcon for an anomaly that she needed help with, but they still had some time to have a hearty breakfast. Of course, the meal was cooked by the rabbit.

Footsteps approached him, and his ears pivoted towards the noise. He knew his mate was standing behind him, though he could only somewhat tell the distance between them.

"I put the guest room sheets in the laundry," Cole told him. The partial bunny opened another cabinet, placing a serving dish inside.

"Thanks," he replied curtly before returning to the chipper tune. The bear did not move from the spot he was standing in, most likely watching him as he sorted silverware to the rhythm. Jay knew he had a tendency to just stare at the freckled rabbit, and he, in reply, would often make his actions more accentuated. Today, however, he decided to just continue humming the song while occasionally waggling his fluffy tail flirtatiously in off beat increments. His long ears picked up on his soul partner's deep breath in. The taller yokai crossed the room in what sounded like two steps before he felt his strong arms wrap around his upper torso. "Can I help you, Mr. Brookstone?"

"That all depends, Mr. Walker," the bear smirked. "What are your plans for the day? Anything... _important_ that you can shift around?" Jay felt his sharp claws graze just barely over his upper arms, a feather-light touch that sent a shock through his system. He laughed nervously and set the whisk inside the holder for cooking utensils.

"Well, I have to finish these dishes, then I need to go into town to pick up the book I'm reading to the children this weekend, and Skylor said that she needs some help moving into her new restaurant," the smaller boy listed off. "Oh, and I do recall a certain someone who promised his friend he would visit and catch up with him this afternoon."

"Karlof can wait," Cole mumbled, shifting their combined weight from side to side. "I wanna spend some time with you."

"You spend time with me everyday," Jay muttered back, wearing a shy smile. "We live together."

"Well, I wanna spend _more_ time with you." His voice was hardly louder than a whisper. The soothing press of a kiss on his temple nearly began to lull him to sleep. He was being held in such a protective, warm way, and it was certainly early enough to help him drift off. However, Jay knew that he needed to get some things done, and pulled away. Cole whined and tried to keep the shorter yokai in his arms, but the half-bunny just turned around and gingerly took his hand.

"If you want, you can come with me today," he grinned. His mate grumbled and made one last attempt to scoop him up with his free arm, but the freckled boy was too quick for him. "I promise we can do whatever you want when you get home, but I need to get moving." He attempted to pacify the partial bear's disappointment with a light peck, and Cole swiftly followed up on the gesture with a series of little kisses wherever he could reach.

"We have some time before you need to leave," the taller beast pointed out. Jay pressed a finger just lightly into the tip of his nose.

"Errands first, cuddling second," he told the bear. His black-haired companion pouted but obeyed, standing idly by while the half-bunny put the last few dishes in their cupboards. "Y'know what'd really help me?" Jay turned and shot his partner a smile. In response, Cole raised a brow.

"If you could find that little picnic basket- the woven one -that'd be great," said the rabbit. "I'll make some snacks for you and Karlof."

"I can also cook if you want," Cole replied, taking a step closer. Jay gave him a look of mock-horror.

"It's been at least a year since you last saw him, and you wanna _kill_ him?" he gasped. The partial beast folded his arms and growled, causing the smaller yokai to laugh. "Oh, it's okay you big grump." He kissed him once on the cheek and patted his shoulder, although the half-bear did not budge.

"Picnic basket?" he asked, trying to send him on his way, yet he continued to receive a cold stare. "You know I didn't mean it... Right?" Still, Cole did not stir.

"Oh, I really didn't mean it!" Jay tried to assure him. "Don't worry about it, I was just joking! Cole?" The only thing that moved were his eyes, which flickered in the bunny's direction as he moved around, trying to apologize profusely. In a split second, the rabbit yelped as he was snatched off the ground.

"Of course I know you were joking!" Cole laughed. He held Jay up in front of him, smiling devilishly at his partially visible fear. "Y'know, you're really cute when you worry." The rabbit blushed and squirmed, trying to escape the tight hold.

"Lemme go!" he squeaked, attempting in vain to wriggle free. "Cole, we have to go get my book!"

"Gotta pay for that joke, hun bun," he chuckled, strength never fading. "What should be your price?" Although the freckled yokai was not the strongest, he certainly had some resilience. He continued to struggle against the vice that kept him aloft, but made no progress.

"How about a kiss?" Cole finally suggested. "A nice, long kiss." The bunny made one last attempt to break free, then sighed and resigned.

"Okay," he muttered. He leaned forward and let their lips connect in a slow movement. It was obvious that the bear wanted to draw it out, so he let him. When they parted, Cole gave him a wink. "Satisfied?"

"For now," his partner grinned. "I'll go get that basket." The taller yokai walked off with a spring in his step and a cocky smile. Jay watched him leave for a moment, then turned back to the pantry. He sighed happily, knowing that he was the luckiest guy in the world, and grabbed a few ingredients. Living with the bear was sometimes a tiresome task, considering the black-haired boy thoroughly enjoyed teasing and scaring the daylights out of him- it was exceptionally easy because of his skittish rabbit tendencies -but he was still thankful. Whenever Jay felt like he needed a break, Cole would be right next to him, ready to pick up whatever task the half-bunny had undertaken.

In the winter, as it was now, the bear was often more sluggish and tired, prone to crave a nap every once in a while. The smaller boy always tried his best to assure him that it was okay to sleep when he needed it. His mate usually tried to continue his work, however, drifting off until he was dozing at his desk. On those days, Jay would bring Cole a blanket so he could stay warm. Moments like those were the ones he cherished the most, mostly silent yet affectionate gestures that marked a long, happy relationship.

A few knocks at the front door stunned him out of his tender thoughts. He set down the food he had in his hands and stepped into the entryway. He opened the door with a friendly expression, wondering who that could possibly be on the other side.

"Oh!" he yelped, skittering backwards when the head of a spear greeted him. There were two humans in front of him, both holding battle stances and a scowl.

"Don't move, don't say a word," the young woman growled, stepping closer to him with the sharp blade inching towards his face. Jay's heart raced with fear, and he had a gut feeling that if he attempted to scream for Cole's aid he was going to get seriously hurt. The blond boy who was with her sprang forward and dropped his bag, taking out a thick rope and swiftly approaching him. He felt cemented to the spot, paralyzed in shock and terror as his wrists were bound. The girl pulled her weapon back and made him kneel. "Kai Smith was here earlier. Where is he?" The yokai breathed rapidly, trying to form any semblance of thought. He barely heard her over the rush of blood pounding in his ears. The spear wielder aimed the sharp edge at his face again.

"I'm not gonna ask you again," she hissed. " _Where is Kai?_ " His throat was tight, and he hiccuped, unable to think straight.

"They... Th-They left... Hours a-ago, I dunno... Forest?" he tried to reply, barely choking out a whisper.

"Nya, you're scaring him," the human boy pointed out, pressing softly on the arm that held her weapon. The girl, who he now knew was named Nya, only shook her associate off.

"What do you mean, _they_?" she asked Jay, ignoring the blond completely and adjusting her grip on the staff. "Who's they? Who took Kai?" Jay tried to protect his face with his hands, forgetting that his arms were tied behind his back.

"I... I... I'm sorry," he hardly uttered.

"Lloyd, are there any spells in that book that'll make him talk?" Nya said to her companion. The boy fumbled through the pages of the book he was carrying, looking for something.

"This one'll work, I think," he muttered. "I haven't translated the whole thing though, so I don't know what it'll do." He started chanting something, reading from the tome. After a few verses the rabbit began to feel a sensation in his lungs, as if he was slowly losing breath. He gasped, trying to take in more air. Unable to stop himself, he slumped forward, laying down on his chest and turning his face so that his cheek was pressed to the floor.

"N-No!" he pressed out, finally finding a resolve in his words. "Zane took him back home, I promise... Just stop, I can..."

"Jay, is someone here-" Cole's voice stopped when he saw the scene before him. Jay struggled to breathe, unable to come up with a coherent response. The bear looked mortified, staring at his mate with terror-stricken eyes.

"Cole..." he wheezed, tears beginning to fall from his eyes on their own. The taller yokai's gaze then fell on his attackers, irises dilating into black pits of hatred that he had only seen once or twice before. His fangs were in plain sight, glinting with his threatening snarl.

"There's another one?" Nya wondered aloud, turning her spear's blade towards him. Jay watched him turn his entire body towards the boy, who had stopped mumbling the mantra but was still holding the spell book open. Cole was on him in a flash, claws digging into his arm with a roar as he sent the compendium across the floor. With the enchantment broken, he took deep, gulping breaths, thankful that he was able to breathe properly again. He sat up, watching as Lloyd cried out in pain as he was shoved to the floor. The bear's jaws were only a few inches away from his neck when the human girl's spear came down and slammed back up into his throat, dragging the yokai off of him. Cole did not appear deterred in the slightest, throwing his weight back to crash against Nya. She doubled back, losing her footing but keeping a tight grip on her weapon. However, the way she had slipped caused the wooden staff to come up right in front of the bear's face. He snapped open his jaws and crunched the spear in half. The girl hit the floor with a thud, dropping the two pieces of her weapon in her winded, delirious state.

"Nya!" Lloyd cried as he scrambled for the book. Cole leapt over to him and swept his legs out from under him. The young man fell down, face-first, grunting at the impact. The bear took this opportunity to pierce his claws into Lloyd's shoulder, hoisting him up with one hand like he had done to Kai the day before, but this time drawing shouts of pain from his prey instead of holding him by his collar.

"Why are you here?" the yokai barked. The boy wriggled, shouting as another fresh wave of pain coursed through him, by the looks of it. "Answer me!" The human was nothing more than a doll in his strong grip, so he slammed the poor soul into the floorboards before raising him again.

"Stop!" the blond choked, dazed and bleeding. "We just wanna- agh! We just wanna find Kai!"

"Why?" Cole demanded. The small sage started to sob uncontrollably, trying to wrench his arm out of the shredding hold.

"Hey!" Nya's voice suddenly rang out above the chaos. Cole had forgotten to keep an eye on her. Jay was suddenly yanked back to his feet, the half of the spear with the blade on it hovering near his throat. He felt a new feeling of panic in his gut, watching as the bear let go of Lloyd's body without even looking at the blond. His black eyes were now fixed firmly on Nya and the rabbit who she held against her. "Listen up! My brother was kidnapped and brought here, but now he's gone, and _you_ are gonna tell me where he is! Otherwise, your precious little bunny is gonna get _hurt_!"

"Jay!" Cole called out in fear, reaching out to him and taking a step forward. In response to his movement, Nya pressed the metal threateningly against Jay's throat. The bear growled, seething rage practically radiating from him. "I'm gonna give you ten seconds to drop my mate."

"Oh, so this is your husband?" the girl said, tipping her head backwards. "Then you should _definitely_ tell me where my brother is. You wouldn't wanna lose him, would you?"

"No, but I'm not about to let you take Kai away, either," Cole snarled in response. "I may not like him, but Zane would never forgive me if I let you get to him. Your countdown starts now. Ten. Nine." Nya did not budge, and Jay was left to look at his options. He could not shift to his fauna form under this much stress, so he could not free himself that way.

"Eight." If he struggled, the blade would just sink into his neck.

"Seven." He could not let anybody die here, human or otherwise.

"Six." He had to do something.

"Five." But what? What could he do?

"Four." Nya shifted a little bit in place, as if second guessing her actions.

"Three." Jay rolled his shoulder, finding that he could move it freely without detection.

" _Two_." He looked over at Cole, who was readying a stance in front of them.

" _One!_ " he shouted before launching forward. Jay used his shoulder hand to push the wooden rod out of Nya's hand, then jumped in front of her. Cole's feet skidded, and he lost his balance for a moment as he slammed to a halt. His face was hardly two inches from the rabbit yokai's. "Jay, get out of the way!"

"No!" he protested. "You listen!" He looked back at Nya, who's gaze was flickering between the pair in front of her and the half-spear that was now on the floor. Jay kicked it and sent it sliding into the kitchen.

"And _you_ listen!" he snapped towards her and Lloyd. "She said that Kai was _kidnapped_! She said that he's her _brother_! Obviously there's a side to the story we're not getting here! Now, _you_ shouldn't have come into our home and tied me up!" He turned his face to both humans, who were staring at him with a surprised expression.

"You _certainly_ shouldn't have tried to kill Cole!" Jay went on. "But I'm willing to look past that. If you can calmly tell us why you wanna find Kai, we'll let you go."

"As if!" Cole shouted. "Brother or not she still almost killed you!" He shot a glance at Nya, hatred gleaming in his dark stare.

"I guess it runs in the family," the bear growled low. The shorter yokai tried to move his hands so he could pull his attention back to him and calm him down, but his wrists were still bound. Instead, he pressed his face forward into the nape of Cole's neck, nuzzling him and pressing as much of his body into him as he could. His presence would hopefully satiate him a little bit, and thankfully it seemed to work just a little. He felt him relax under the touch before he was gathered in his arms. "Jay, we can't just let them leave. What if she's lying?"

"She'll tell us," he assured him, a little muffled. "We'll sit them down and take away their weapons, and I'm sure that you're enough of a threat to make them tell the truth. Okay?" Jay felt his mate's chest stop heaving with every breath, and listened as his ever-present growl dulled to a rumble before it disappeared. He pulled back and looked up into his eyes, seeing that they were back to normal. Cole looked over his features once more, then sighed, giving in.

"Okay," he mumbled, letting him move freely. The bear stepped into the kitchen and grabbed the blade, using the sharp edge to cut Jay free. The rabbit attempted to hide the chafe marks, knowing that they would probably set the taller yokai off again, but Cole still saw them. He took one of his hands and examined the red band on his skin, hurt flashing across his face as he softly intertwined their fingers. "Does it hurt?"

"It doesn't matter," Jay replied, letting go of his partner and walking over to the boy. "Stay here, I'll go get you some bandages."


	5. Chapter 5

Cole sat back with a disgruntled expression, watching as Jay helped Lloyd wrap his injuries. He still felt so enraged that the rabbit had come so close to being severely injured or killed, despite the presumably innocent intentions the pair of humans had. The blue-clad bunny sat the two unwanted guests on the sofa, placing himself next to his mate and preparing to talk. The bear pulled him back with one arm around his waist and another over his upper arms, securing him in a tight hold that dared either of the attackers to draw closer. He kept him in even more of a deadlock than he had when Kai had attacked him.

"Why don't we start from the beginning?" Jay began, wiggling his elbow until he could softly stroke Cole's forearm. It was a calming gesture, but did not lessen the tension in his partner's shoulders.

"My brother, Kai, was kidnapped a few days ago," Nya replied, crossing her legs and glancing at her friend's condition. "We were able to figure out that it was a yokai that took him. One with wings."

"Zane didn't kidnap him," Cole muttered with a harsh tone. "Kai chose to be his mate." The huntress gazed at him with pure confusion. Lloyd scooted closer to her and warily eyed him as well.

"Mate?" he wondered, sticking close to his human companion. "What does that mean?"

"Kai's been bonded to Zane for life," Jay informed the young sage. He wriggled so he could press his palm to his partner's chest. "Through his soul. Cole and I are bonded. Your brother told us that bonding is like... marry... marriage? Whatever it is, I guess it's the human version of soulmates? But... without the spiritual part." The taller beast took the half-rabbit's hand in his own, resting it at his side instead of on his sternum. Jay continued to speak with the humans as if they were close friends or family, confidence only wavering a few times. Personally, the bear could not stand it. These people had tied him up and cut off his airflow with magic. Why should he be so sympathetic to such hostile strangers?

This thinking had been building up ever since the night that Jay had almost been killed by that arrow. He was so full of pent up anger and aggression that he just needed to get out of his system. Kai's attempt on the freckled boy's life had allowed a flood of hostility to enter his mind, and this new assault on his mate filled his senses with unbearable displeasure. The dam that was his self-control was nearly bursting.

"-so why don't you stay here for a few days while we sort this out?" The rabbit's sudden proposal shook Cole from his irate trance, causing him to prickle with disbelief. He snuggled his partner closer, heart pounding with a mixture of loathing and indecisiveness. Jay squirmed and broke his arms free again, much to the black-haired boy's displeasure. Nya and Lloyd looked at each other, then shot him a cautious grin.

"Sure," Lloyd smiled, sitting up a little taller. "As long as it's okay with you... Cade, right?"

"Cole," the bear corrected him.

"Right, Cole," the sage repeated bashfully. Jay stood up, but the taller yokai grabbed his hand with a face of disdain. However, he sighed and let him go when the bunny gave him those doll eyes that never ceased to make him melt on his command.

"I'll go set up the guest room... again," Jay chuckled, stepping out of the room. His footsteps faded into silence, leaving nothing but the tiny noise of the clock behind him.

Cole spun and eyed the humans, who had dropped their facade. It was more than apparent that everyone wanted to keep the sweet rabbit from worrying, but when he was not in their presence they were free to express their true feelings. Nya locked eyes with him, an air of opportunity resting on her brow.

"I believe we can agree that neither of us want to be in the same house for _any_ amount of time," she said, and the bear nodded. He crossed his legs and folded his arms, appearing as closed off as he felt towards them. "So this Zane guy, you know where he lives?"

"Yeah," Cole responded gruffly. "How 'bout I give you the directions, and you two scram."

"We'll never look back," the huntress smiled, a sly nature in her lips. She extended her arm to him, and he shook her hand as Lloyd flipped the pages of his book to a map. The bear pointed to where they were, and where they needed to go, showing them which areas were known for dangers and which towns had inns. The magic user wrote out notes and circled the more important locations, then snapped the pen shut when they were finished. Cole stood and showed them to the door, a final act of disingenuous kindness before they left.

He waved to them as they trudged off into the snow, then shut the door with a satisfied huff. The yokai marched back over to the couch and sat in the same spot, humming to himself. He hoped that he would never have to deal with any crazy humans ever again, especially not if the safety of his companion was concerned.

"Okay, all set..." Jay trailed off as he hopped back into the living room. "Where'd they go?"

"They left," Cole told him with a triumphant smile. He continued to hum, staring out the window and looking at the birds that flitted around in the branches. Suddenly, he felt the soft touch of the partial bunny's hand on his jaw, pulling his head to face his anxious expression.

"What happened to them?" he barely spoke. The bear stopped the music, standing and taking the deft fingers away from his cheek.

"I didn't lay a single hand on them," he assured his partner, still grinning slyly. "They just... left." Jay's brows were knitted in puzzlement, eyes downcast until he spontaneously gasped and wheeled on him.

"You kicked them out!" he cried, pointing an accusing finger at Cole. The yokai's nose crinkled, seeing as the notion was only half true.

"Wha- no I didn't!" the bear puffed, shifting his stance. "I told you, they just left!"

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't just let them stay!" Jay pushed away from him, hands carding through his hair and over his white ears. "I mean, you didn't even wanna sit down and _talk_ to them! And after that night that Kai stayed... Where'd they go? Where'd you send them?"

"They just _left!_ " he insisted, throwing up his hands. "Why would you wanna keep them around anyway? They'd probably just cause trouble." His mate spun around, giving him a look that made it seem like something should be obvious.

"We could've just called Zane with our crystals and told Kai that they were here!" the bunny explained with exasperation. "It could've been so easy!" Cole took in a quick breath, frowning. He felt a spark of some rich emotion in the pit of his stomach, feeling it just barely simmering. He could not have possibly known that his adrenaline and instincts were beginning to boil all over again.

"Look, I was just protecting you," he grumbled as he placed his hands on his hips. "I didn't want those humans lurking around here, especially not if that blond one had that book on him. He could've killed us." Jay groaned and slumped backwards, knees bending to form an exaggerated pose.

"You don't need to protect me all the time!" he moaned. "I don't need to be babysat, I'm your _mate!_ You should just trust me!"

"What?" Cole burst, bewildered. That heat started to burn a little more, anger beginning to grace his features. " _You_ were the one who almost let a huntress and a boy with magical abilities stay in our house!"

"They're Kai's family!"

"Mhm, yeah! _He_ almost killed you too!" the bear growled. He remembered following Jay's scent all the way into the human territory, a little worried for his safety. Then there was the human, poised with his bowstring drawn and ready to murder the yokai. If Zane had not swooped in, the boy before him would have been dead right now. "This is why I have to protect you! You make bad calls sometimes, maybe even most of the time when it comes to trusting people!" The rabbit's face contorted with irritation as he flexed his fingers.

"That's not true!" he shouted back. "I can take care of myself!"

"No you can't! You're physically weaker than most yokai! That's one of the main reasons why we all forge bonds in the first place: to find a stronger mate!"

"Ugh!" Jay yelled to the ceiling before marching to the window. "Why'd you have to kick them out? Hopefully I can still catch them before they get too far away. I didn't have much time to learn their scents..."

" _No_ ," the taller beast barked, marching over to him. "We can't trust them!" Cole reached out to rest his palm on his shoulder, but Jay backhanded his arm away.

"Why are you being so... so... gah, I dunno... _hostile?_ " the half-bunny chided. "They just wanna find Kai because they're his _family!_ "

"But they don't care who they hurt to find him!" he responded. The dull rage in his system had risen in boldness, pulling a new level of chagrin into his tone.

"Gods above, you're acting like a-!" Jay stopped himself, turning and crossing his arms in vexation before he said anything else. The partial bear growled low and cocked his head.

"Like a _what_ _?_ " he snarled. "No, no, go ahead! I wanna hear what ya have to say!" The rabbit whirled and showed him an unbelievably bitter expression.

" _Like a predator!_ " he nearly shrieked, scowling deep with acidity.

"Oh-ho-ho! There it is!" Cole snapped in return. "Yup, I'm just a vicious bear, right? I don't care about _anything_ that's weaker than me! I just do as I please, am I right?" The jab had certainly stung him, and being the instigator that he naturally was he just had to fan his own flames out of resentment. Jay, on the other hand, looked remorseful. He shuffled his feet and clasped his hands behind his back, fair skin growing pale as he looked at the floor.

"No... No, I didn't mean it like that. You know that," he mumbled, fully displaying his apologetic attitude. Despite his sudden mood change, it was too late. Cole was not having it anymore, and his aggravation was about to be voiced, loud and clear.

"Then what _did_ you mean? Huh? Explain to me what you could've _possibly_ meant by that!" he shot back at him. Jay dared to meet his eyes, but then quickly stared back at the wood below him.

"I just meant that... y'know, you can sometimes think more with your instincts than your head when something happens to me..."

"Oh really?" the black-clad yokai yelled, bristling at the irony that Jay failed to realize. How could he call _him_ headstrong after he invited those humans to stay over? He was practically handing them knives and asking them to murder him in his sleep! "Is it a crime to wanna protect my mate?"

"No! Of course not!" The bunny started to squirm, taking in a sharp breath. Cole was infuriated now, eyes going black- although he could not see it -in his new state of anger. All he could register was his mate's sudden fearfulness.

"Are you sure?" he fumed. "It sure seems like it is!" Jay began to take baby steps backwards, a meek presence in front of him. His jaw tightened as he stepped forward a tad, closing the distance between them just a little bit. This seemed to startle the rabbit.

"N-No, I'm just-" The bear took another step, and the freckled yokai silenced himself as he moved away from him again.

"Tell me, then, why do you always hold me back when I try to keep you safe?" Cole demanded. He squeezed his hands into fists out of habit, then released the tension again.

"I-I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"Something I'll regret? Something I'll _regret?_ I don't _ever_ put you in harm's way! There is _nothing_ that I do that I _ever_ regret later! _I_ at least try to think before I act!" In his attempt to scramble backwards, Jay bumped into the couch and fell, landing on the cushions and cornering himself. The bear got as close as possible and growled in his face, listening to his quick, shallow breathing under his own. The bunny somewhat curled into a ball, bringing up his knees only to have Cole push them back down. It was rather forceful, although he did not completely register the action.

"But yesterday, w-when you attacked Kai... You could've hurt him... I just had to make sure that you didn't, uh... sever Zane's bond with him." Cole was shaken by that statement, and he became utterly livid. He felt a huff of air pass through his teeth, pressing past his revealed fangs.

"Are you saying I would've _killed_ him if you hadn't stepped in?" he barked and flexed his claws. "You'd better watch whatcha say next, sunshine!" Jay timidly put his hands up, holding out his palms to take his face into them.

"Shh, no, it's fine," he whispered with a breathy confidence. "You just need to cool off." Cole swiftly pulled his head to the side and practically roared, causing the prey before him to yank his arms back to his sides.

"Oh no! _No no no no no_ you are _not_ playing that card again!" the bear raged. "I am _done_ with you trying to hold me back!"

"Cole... you're scaring me," Jay squeaked, just barely audible. The taller yokai froze, looking down at his soul partner. He was a trembling mess, normally bright blue eyes glazed over with terror. He was almost hyperventilating, breathing rapidly through his nose as he clenched his teeth.

With a final, deep growl, he rose and stormed out of the house, not bothering to shut the door behind him. He did not look back, pressing onward through the woods in his fit. He scowled and thought deeply about the whole ordeal he had just been through.

They had _never_ argued like that. Sure, they had always been natural squabblers, but their fights were always either playful or over little things that did not mean anything. Every time they had one of these quarrels, they would always apologize to each other. However, this time Cole did not want to take _anything_ back. His mate's safety was his top priority, but how was he supposed to keep him out of danger if he kept deterring him from doing so?

He crossed into a thinner patch of trees, stumbling upon the stream that ran between the two territories. He thought over Jay's words. _Like a predator... think more with your instincts than your head... I don't want you to do something you'll regret... you just need to cool off._ The bear made an audible snarl and stopped in his tracks.

 _Oh sure, I'll_ cool off _!_ he thought as he raised his hand. In a fit of seething rage he hooked his claws into a nearby aspen tree. With the sheer force of his strength, he managed to tear the bark enough so that the trunk snapped when he yanked his hand away from it. The tall, skinny timber fell almost silently into the white banks that covered the forest floor. The yokai whirled around and stomped towards the frozen surface of the brook. He slammed his foot into the ice until it broke off in huge chunks and floated away.

He gasped and jumped backwards, falling into the snow. After a few deep breaths, he slowly inched back towards the stream's bank. Cole looked at his reflection, and saw those pupil-less eyes that Jay had once described to him. Those black pits staring back at him were cold, unfeeling, and soulless.

 _Cole... you're scaring me._

Gods above, who would not want to run from those eyes? How could the bunny have stayed in his vicinity while he was like this: so angered and threatening? Jay was terribly skittish at times, considering he had the instincts of a rabbit, so soldiering on through the looks he must have given him was a feat on its own. He snapped his jaws and tore off the cloth that served as his headband, untying the bun in the back so that his hair could fall over his eyes.

 _He_ should _be scared of me! That oughta teach him to not just trust everyone!_ he reasoned. A surprising pang of regret rocked his system. _No, you're his mate. He's supposed to trust you... He_ does _trust you. Jay isn't_ that _impulsive._ Cole shook those thoughts away, feeling the warmth of his fury return.

 _He asked for it! He should've listened to me!_ he told himself, crunching some snow in his fists. _He should've... No. No Jay didn't ask for that he doesn't deserve that._ He stared back into the water, thankfully shielding himself from that dark gaze of his with his long locks.

"What is wrong with you?" he hissed at himself, more defeated than mad at this point.

 _But Jay was being reckless!_ He had to physically shake his head to ward off the ill-will of the reflection. _No._ You _were being reckless. How could you snap at him like that? Jay is the nearest, dearest thing to your heart._ It was true. Cole had thought- over many nights -about what he would ever do without the rabbit by his side. The results added up to almost nothing. They did everything together, often finding common interests they never knew they had with each activity.

Jay had looked at him like a beast cornering its meal, and to an extent he was right. His stupid instincts had been hyping him up so much and he was almost to the point of taking it out on the poor bunny. The bear stood with resolve, pulling his hair back up again.

 _I am_ not _going to be that monster_ , Cole said inwardly. His eyes started to shift again, the dilation of his pupils decreasing until he was back to normal. He followed his own footsteps back to their home, ready to form an apology. He still wanted to make sure Jay knew where he had been coming from with his anger, but was prepared to double back if necessary.

The front door was still wide open, so he closed it on his way back in. Gazing over at the sofa, he found that Jay was no longer there. He figured the best place to look was their bedroom, and stepped back into their shared space. However, everything was the same. The sheets were still strewn as they were when they had both woken up, and one of his pillows was still on his mate's side of the bed. The rabbit had a tendency to take them in the middle of the night, most likely mistaking them for Cole as he slept, seeing as he ended up wrapping himself around the object. If he was woken up by the sudden theft, the bear usually just stole the cushion back and replaced it with his own body, allowing the smaller yokai to cling to him.

"Jay?" he called back into the house. "Jay, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that! Where are you?" He checked everywhere, but found no sign of the partial animal. The pantry was even clear, and that was a very typical spot for him to hide in, usually munching on some snacks while he calmed himself down.

Finally, he saw that the back door was slightly ajar. Cole went outside and surveyed the yard, looking for his partner.

"Jay, are you out there?" he yelled through cupped hands. Worry gnawed at his stomach, although he was not quite panicking yet. The shed door was open, and when he looked inside he found that a certain object was gone. Each of the two yokai had a special magical object called an infinibag, which was a satchel that had a seemingly endless amount of space. They only took them when they went on trips. Cole ran back inside and opened their cupboards, finding the bunny's favorite foods to be gone.

He sprinted to the coat closet and saw that Jay's winter jacket and boots were missing. Cole cursed, rushing around until he located his communication crystal. He attempted to speak to Jay, clutching the pendant and sending out a signal. There was no response.

"No!" the bear shouted. He grabbed his own coat before running back out to the shed and snatching his infinibag. In a few minutes, he threw enough food to last him for a week into the sack and was out the door. He drank in Jay's scent, almost immediately locating his sweet smell of vanilla and berries. It had been a long time since they had first been bonded, so the feelings in the corners of his conscience were mere background noise. He had to dig deep and truly sense his mate's emotions. Jay was scared and uncertain, but he was resolved with whatever he was doing.

He decided to leave a message as he followed the trail of footprints and comforting scent. Time was of the essence. Jay was much faster than him, so he had to really get moving in order to catch up with his mate. Hopefully, he would reach him before the rabbit got to the humans. That had to be where he was going.

"Jay, I know I acted... I was way out of line, but that doesn't mean that you need to run away. I don't want you to get hurt, so please just come back home! I'm already on my way just in case but just... turn around!" He paused, true fear creeping into his pulse. "Please come back." His voice cracked just a tad, and he had to fight back tears at the mere notion of never seeing Jay again.

"Please come back," he repeated, more urgently this time. "Please come _home_. I promise I'll never yell at you like that again, I... I love you, Jay. You know that, I... I love you so much." He sent it off, wiping away a couple frustrating drops from his eyes as he did so. He knew that even if Jay did not hear the message now, he would see his crystal around his neck occasionally pulse with light, a signal that he had received a message while he was busy. With a few shaky breaths, he jogged down the trail that lead from their yard.

* * *

Afternoon light glowed in the treehouse, illuminating the living room as Kai drew. Zane had finished his work a little earlier than anticipated, and had brought home a sketchbook and pencil set upon the hunter's request. With nothing truly constructive to do after he had given the supplies to his mate, he asked if it was alright to just sit and watch him. His new companion was a little reluctant, but complied.

Now, the falcon was more than content with their relaxed position. He was sitting in the corner of the sofa while Kai sketched, hip to hip with him. The brunet drew with lazy strokes, only occasionally erasing minute details as he completed small sketch after small sketch. Zane took notice of the talent that his fluffy human possessed, tracing each line with a curious eye. He was astounded when he saw the plain shapes he started with turn into brilliant designs as he connected them.

Kai began to draw a rose with a shockingly distinct attention to how the petals curled in nature. Once he completed the first bloom he drew another one, smaller and less open, right next to the first. A third was added, positioned behind the original two. Soon he was closing the gaps between the flowers and drawing an entire bouquet. Zane could nearly count the rhythm that he was moving the pencil to.

 _Swish, scratch, scratch. Swish, scratch, scratch._

Quiet minutes passed, little sounds of the lead against paper filling the space that they shared. The yokai was proud that he was partnered with such an artistic being, human or otherwise, and felt the need to express his appreciation. He moved his arms ever so slowly, not wishing to disturb the boy in front of him, and tentatively reached forward. His hands hovered just slightly over Kai's form as he considered whether or not he was crossing any boundaries that they had established. The hunter did not seem to take notice, continuing to scribble tiny features into the plants he had drawn. Finally, Zane took in a breath and looped his arms around his companion's front, very gradually pulling him towards him until the back of the shorter boy's head rested against his chest.

The pace of his pencil slowed, gradually becoming more sluggish. The falcon sensed Kai's apprehension as it blossomed, feeling his own nerves light up when he stopped drawing entirely and set the pencil against the pad in his hands. The human turned his head over his shoulder at a snail's pace, not shying away. His expression was full of some brand of confusion that he could not name. It was not quite perturbation, and he did not seem like he did not necessarily want the contact, so he simply called the look 'unsettled'. Zane held his gaze to the best of his ability, feeling both anxious because he had never held someone close like this before, and satisfied because he was _finally holding his mate_. He could not help but gnaw his bottom lip in his stir of excitement.

Meanwhile, Kai sat and stared back at him, unmoving and hardly blinking. His charming green eyes roamed over the bird's face. Zane wondered with glee if there was some form of adoration held in those beautiful emerald irises. The hunter pursed his lips and cut off their eye contact in favor of several other places around the room. Their faces were so terribly close to each other, their breathing was mingled. His heart beat rapidly with exhilaration as he came to a stunning conclusion.

 _Is he considering whether or not to kiss me?_ he thought. He felt his wings rustle and attempt to spread a little due to the sudden jolt of adrenaline, and Kai definitely took notice. The human in his arms swallowed hard and turned back around, placing the sketchbook on the coffee table and standing. The yokai immediately drew his hands away, shying from his mate and trying to calm himself down.

"Sorry," he mumbled, accidentally biting his lip so hard that he swore he broke the skin. Kai grabbed their empty cups from the coasters that they sat on, just barely turning to his partner to reply.

"It's fine," he said, shuffling away. "I'm getting some more tea. Do you want anything?"

"I can do that for you."

"Nah, it's fine," Kai told him. "Do you take sugar?" The partial falcon adjusted his posture and cleared his throat.

"A little," he responded with a tiny grin. "Thank you."

"No problem." The human rushed off and tilted his face to the floor as he marched into the kitchen. Zane watched him leave with a peaceful nature, then flopped back against the couch, bringing his legs up so that he was laying haphazardly over the cushions. He brought his hands up to cover his face, blushing like mad.

 _Oh, why did I get so excited?_ he chastised himself. _He told me he wasn't comfortable with fully kissing just yet, and I still believed... Childish, that's just childish of me. I shouldn't think like that. It's not what he wants, and I should respect that._ He sat up and looked over the side of the couch, thankful that he was far enough away from Kai that he was undetected. The brunet was waiting for the liquid to heat up, leaning back against the counter and sliding his hand through his hair. Zane slid back down and sighed. Pixal was right. He was already in love.

Every bonded yokai had this tug towards their selected spouse, an urge that helped speed up the process of courtship. It was the instinct of a soulmate to feel such unbridled happiness around their significant other, and the falcon was _definitely_ swooning over the human who had chosen to stay with him.

 _How can I resist him when he's so adorable?_ Zane asked inwardly. He would never say that out loud. After analyzing the hunter's personality, he was able to deduce that he was not the type to willingly be called 'cute'.

He heard the sound of footsteps drawing near, and slowly sat back up, striving to appear casual as he accepted the warm beverage. He nodded his thanks to Kai as the human sat down. At least two feet of distance was between them now, and Zane tried to convince himself that was alright. His husband brought his cup to his lips and drank deeply, then set it back down. However, Kai let his hand hang over the object for a little longer. He appeared to be contemplating something for a while.

The silence swiftly became unbearable. It was far too awkward.

Kai took the coaster and glass, sliding them closer to his partner's. Then, he did the same with his body, closing the gap between them and gently leaning against Zane's left side. The half-bird was overjoyed, despite his fake tranquil appearance. Beside him, the hunter leisurely picked up his cup again and drank more of the beverage. Thinking fast, the blond outstretched his wing and let it rest over Kai's right shoulder. Once more, silence enveloped the couple, although this time there was no tense mood.

Zane counted his lucky stars and smiled as he sipped the tea. It was a little sweeter than he usually preferred, but he still relished in the moment they were sharing. He may not have been able to kiss Kai yet, but for now this was more than enough to keep him content.


	6. Chapter 6

The bonded pair sat on a picnic blanket, soaking in the beautiful amber light of late afternoon. They were situated on what was affectionately known as Huoban Hill, which was just outside of the Kyoboku Forest. Zane sat as still as he possibly could, wings outstretched in a precise pose. Kai had been drawing his yokai appendages for a while now, often asking him to change the way they were folded. The only anomaly was the slight stirring of the breeze over his feathers.

"There," the human grinned. He moved back over to his partner and knelt beside him, displaying the sketchbook with pride. "What do you think?" The falcon had believed that he had only been studying his wings, but his entire torso was captured as well. His facial features were drawn in a manner that made him look like a professional model.

"You drew me far too beautiful," Zane chuckled. "This cannot be me."

"But it is," insisted Kai. "It's what you look like to me." The partial bird felt his cheeks flush, and he looked away in order to hide his flustered appearance. The flattery was so unlike him, he was usually so standoffish and even a tad indignant, at times. He turned back to his companion, who was grinning at him with a quirked brow. The hunter's cream-colored poet shirt had small roses and poppies embroidered around the loose collar, and the strings that laced it up in the front had little amber-tinted beads on the end. The grass was tinged golden by the sun's rays, and the fading daylight formed a halo over Kai's chocolate brown hair. His green eyes appeared to light up as they met the half-beast's. Butterflies and other small creatures fluttered low above the hilltop. Birds sang their day-ending tunes. Everything was perfect.

"You look cute when you're embarrassed," the hunter told him. Zane flinched, feathers puffing out for a moment before retracting. His soul partner laughed and set his materials off to the side. "Adorable."

"I... I..." the bird tried to form a sentence. It took him a few seconds to find his tongue again. "You really mean that?"

"Of course. I mean, you always look cute, but-"

"Oh my stars," Zane mumbled into his palms. He had to cover his face, seeing as he was grinning like an idiot. Kai deftly pulled his hands away, still bearing that charming smile.

"See?" he said, muttering low to the falcon. "You're adorable." The winged beast was about to speak, but then Kai pushed him backwards so that he was lying on his back. The human followed suit, pressing his hands into the blanket on both sides of Zane's head as he loomed over him.

"What are you doing?" the half-bird questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" his life partner smirked. "I wanna kiss you." The yokai's heart skipped a beat. He could not mean that, it was impossible. However, judging by his alluring expression, the way he was slowly leaning down, and how he was looking for a good vantage point, Kai was not lying. Zane stifled the urge to bite his cheek out of anxiety. He had been longing for this, and it was finally happening.

They were so close now, he could feel the stir of his sweetheart's breath against his slightly parted lips. Less than an inch remained-

* * *

A white hot light forced him to wake from the dream with a jolt. Zane growled and sat up, looking over at the pendant on the bedside table with malice. Not wishing to disturb the sleeping boy beside him, the yokai snatched the communication crystal and exited the bedroom.

"Hello?" he grumbled as he closed the door behind him.

"Zane, I messed up!" Cole's voice immediately lit up on the other end.

"Cole?" the bird yawned. He looked at the clock in the living room. "You know it is three forty-seven in the morning, right?"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I need your help!" the bear fretted. Zane sat down on the couch, wondering what had the normally stoic beast so worked up. "Look, just... Long story short, Jay and I got into a big fight, I scared him really bad, and now he's gone!" The falcon raised his brows, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What do you mean by 'gone'?" he asked.

"Exactly what it means!"

"Where did he go?"

"Well, that's..." His friend took in a deep sigh, which was muffled by the distance from the stone. "Kai's sister and this blond boy broke into our house, but that's not even the worst part! They tied up Jay and tried to suffocate him! Obviously I wanted to save him, but he wouldn't let me hurt them because they said they were Kai's family, and then he wanted to have them stay over until we could get you and Kai to come over and sort all this out! Well, I wasn't about to just let those two _sleep in our house!_ So I told them to leave, but then Jay got all worried and angry and I said some things that I never should've said and I scared him really bad because I'm a stupid predator and I couldn't control my instincts, and-!"

"Wait, you said Kai's... his sister? His _family?_ "

"Yes!" Cole yelled frantically. "And they're coming to take Kai away from you! I never should've given them directions, I'm sorry!" Zane gasped, clutching a hand to his chest. He looked over at the door he had come through. Coming to take him away?

"No, they can't do that," he muttered, fear stricken.

"Jay went after them! He's gonna get himself killed!" the bear told him, clearly panicking. The falcon considered his options, and although he wanted to keep Kai safe, he also wished to meet his family. All mates sought the approval of their significant other's parents and siblings, and this was the perfect opportunity.

"You should probably hide Kai, or at the very least don't take your eye off of him," said Cole.

"I'll be sure to keep him safe, but... Perhaps this is a good time to receive his family's blessings?" Zane mumbled.

"What?" the black-haired beast roared in surprise. "They don't wanna make _peace_ with you! They're just going to take Kai away from you! They're _humans_ Zane, and I've seen what they're capable of! You need to stay alert and defend your bond!"

"But..." The partial bird trailed off, knowing that Cole was telling the truth. Although he did not want to admit it, his partner's village would probably hunt Zane down if it meant they could bring his husband back home. "You're right. I'll watch over Kai and keep my crystal on me just in case Jay calls. I hope you find him."

"Thanks, Zane. You're a saint. I'll keep you updated, especially if I get Jay back."

"Alright. Get some rest, Cole. You cannot continue to track him all night." There was a small laugh on the other end which sounded like it was born from hysteria.

"Fat chance," the bear chuckled. "I'm not losing Jay. Not now, not ever. I love him too much for that. Talk to you later."

"Goodbye." Zane could hardly get the word out before the pendant stopped glowing. His connection with his friend was severed, leaving him in stunned silence. The clock ticked on the wall, wind whispered past the trees, and the falcon was terrified. What could he possibly do? He had no intention of losing his fluffy human, yet he felt that the appeasement of his sibling was necessary.

He slunk back to their room after a few minutes of thought, hazy with a feeling of dread. He opened the bedroom door and stared into the space for a moment, unable to fully admire the way that the moonbeams lit up his sleeping partner. Zane set the pendant on the nightstand and sat back down on the mattress. Although Kai preferred to sleep with his back to the winged yokai, tonight he had turned on his other side. The serenity on his face helped offset the avian boy's worry. The hunter's breath was even and his chest rose and fell rhythmically. Whether or not he was having a dream, Zane did not know, but he at least appeared peaceful. The falcon reached out a trembling hand and moved a few warm brown locks out of his eyes, which were shut in a relaxed manner that hinted at deep sleep. His fingers lingered over his cheekbone, running softly down the smooth expanse. He had only met him a little less than a week ago, but he knew his heart would break if Kai were to leave.

Zane pulled the covers back over himself and let warmth envelope him, but sleep did not come easy. He tried not to toss and turn because he wanted to let his partner rest. His eyes were wide open and his feathers were beyond ruffled. Over and over, he assured himself that Kai would be alright, and yet he could not find solace. He wanted nothing more than to return to the aura of security and romance of his previous dream. However, all that greeted him was a singular, mocking nightmare full of darkness and cold. Before he knew it, morning began to warm the color of the light that splashed over the walls.

* * *

Kai let the remnants of his dream gradually leave his system. For the life of him, he could not remember what it was. All that he could salvage was the image of a golden hill. It left him feeling rather unsatisfied, as he felt like he had missed out on something when he woke up. He slowly blinked until the room focused, and found that Zane was already gone. He stood up and helped make the bed, feeling that his partner's side was still slightly warm from his body heat.

A welcoming breakfast was waiting for him as usual when he walked out of the room. Zane, however, was standing over by the kitchen counter, half-asleep as he put away cooking utensils. The enticing meal on the table was the exact opposite of how his winged companion looked. His eyes were partially closed and dark underneath, obviously from a fitful night. His usually perfect hair stuck out in odd directions, becoming increasingly disheveled as the falcon ran a shaky hand through it. His posture was distorted as he fought the desire to collapse right on the stove.

"Zane?" Kai said as he stepped towards the yokai. "Are you okay?" The bird turned and gave him the saddest smile he had ever seen.

"I'm alright, darling," he replied groggily. The hunter gave him a sharp look, unsure if his husband even caught the glare that was sent his way. "Do you... Do you want some coffee?"

"Uh, sure," the human answered. He was going to sit down, but then flinched when he saw Zane beginning to pour the beverage at least six inches from the mug. Kai sighed in relief when he saw that the pot had absolutely nothing in it, but was still nervous for the health of the bird. He gingerly grabbed the cup and the pot before he broke something. "How 'bout I make the coffee?"

"Would you?" Zane sidled up to him and hugged him from behind, shocking the brown-haired boy. "That would be lovely. Thank you, darling." Kai cleared his throat at the name and even tried to shake him off, but then surrendered when he realized that it was better for the falcon to lean against him than crash into the floor. It was difficult to brew the drink with someone hanging on him. He completed the task and slowly ushered Zane into a chair before taking out additives.

"What do you like in your coffee?" Kai asked.

"Two spoonfuls of sugar," his soul partner replied. The hunter nodded and poured the sweet substance in, stirring sluggishly as he thought. Through his spiritual connection, he could tell that Zane felt like death. If he was trying to hide this fact, he was not doing a very good job. Finally, he set the warm mug down in front of him. "You're too kind, darling." A third offense, and Kai was more than on edge at that point. Zane tilted back to give him a kiss on the cheek, but his companion turned his head so that his lips just barely grazed his jaw. The half-beast did not seem disappointed in the slightest, however.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Kai inquired, trying to keep annoyance out of his tone. Zane took his hand in both of his in response, taking a deep breath with that dazed smile he had been wearing. "Zane, focus. Are you feeling sick?"

"No, not sick, darling."

" _Nickname_ ," the huntsman warned, causing the yokai to laugh weakly.

"Sorry," he stated, yawning once more. Kai broke away from the contact and sat down in his own spot. It did not take long for them to finish breakfast, and when Zane stood to clean the dishes, he insisted that he sit back down. "There's no need to worry about me, darling."

"Nickname, Zane," Kai growled. Instead of acknowledging the advisory, the falcon simply reached one hand towards his face. "What are you-?"

"You have some jam on your cheek," Zane informed him, wiping away the strawberry jelly with his thumb. The action was so tender, it made Kai's skin crawl. "Oh dear!" The falcon jumped away, staring at the clock.

"I should have woken up sooner," the beast muttered hurriedly. "Apologies, darling, but I'm off to work." Zane rushed back over to him and gave him a peck on the forehead. Kai wanted to bristle because of the constant nickname, but was too focused on his husband, who was lumbering towards the door. He swore that the tall blond was about to pass out and fall off the edge of the platform, so Kai darted out the door and caught him before he could take off.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted, tugging his partner back inside. "You're not going to work today."

"But I-"

"No 'but's. You're barely able to stand, let alone fly," grumbled Kai. "I'm not gonna let you keel over mid-flight. Now go lay down."

"But Pixal won't know where I am."

"I'll call her."

"Do you know how to use the crystal?" The hunter paused. He had no clue how to even start. He was human, and was not accustomed to magical items like he was. "I'll take your look of confusion as a no." Zane pulled the pendant from around his neck and handed it to him.

"Well, you have not met her, so you would not be able to contact her. The pendant works like this: if you meet someone, you can register their soul in your available contacts, which you access by connecting your own spirit to the stone. Then, you can search for their own soul link and activate their pendant." The bird's explanation was rather torpid, but Kai still understood it. Zane wrapped his hand around the crystal, then opened it again to reveal a bright violet glow.

"Zane? Where are you?" said a woman's voice. The human was impressed, marveling at the object.

"Kai wants me to stay home today," said the beast. "I'll be back tomorrow, I'm sure of it."

"Ooh, has he warmed up to you already?" Pixal's tone swiftly turned elvish. "Are you taking the day off to nest? Or have you already nested and you're recuperating? Oh, you have to tell me everything!"

"Aha! No no, nothing like that!" Zane suddenly went red and turned around, full of a sudden adrenaline rush. He pulled the necklace closer to his lips. "He's standing right here."

"Oh really? Hello Kai!"

"Hi," said the human, grinning. "Zane's really tired, and I don't want him falling asleep in the air."

"Tired?" The woman giggled mischievously. "Were you lying to me, Zane? As your best friend, I demand to know!"

"Goodbye, Pixal," the falcon sighed with self-pity.

"Goodbye. Don't exert too much energy," she signed off with a playful quality. The yokai put the chain around Kai's neck when the light faded, losing his energy and returning to his almost lethargic state. They walked back to the bedroom, with the brunet mostly propping up his partner.

"Let's get you to bed," Kai instructed him. He sat Zane down and got him some water, setting it aside just in case he needed it. "I'll go wash the dishes." He turned to leave, but felt a hand on his forearm hold him in place. Turning back, he found his bonded mate looking up at him dreamily.

There was a long pause of silence, and it allowed Kai to fully examine him. Just what had caused him to be so restless? The poor thing was in such dire need of sleep, and the hunter could not imagine that a simple nightmare could have kept him up. Zane was too mature for that. His expression showed his defeat, and the dull lighting made him appear possessed.

"I'm glad that I was paired with you," Zane whispered. The human was close enough that he could easily maneuver his arm. Suddenly his expression turned from devastated to kind and even somewhat alluring. He drifted his hand down Kai's arm and gingerly took him by the hand. He pulled it up to his lips and lazily pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, then turned it over and pressed two slow pecks to his inner wrist. "You're a godsend, darling. An angel."

"Wh- I-I..." Kai could not form any words, feeling heat rush to his face. That was the single most suave thing he had ever experienced, and Zane was not even trying. He was in a delirious mindset, yet he somehow managed to pull that off. He let his fingers slip out and all but ran to the exit. "I'll, uh... Dish... Wash dishes- bye."

He bolted for safety, trying not to show his flustered condition as he closed the door without looking back. He slowly made his way into the kitchen and leaned his forearm against a wall, holding up the hand that had been kissed. His skin tingled, his blood roared in his ears, his heart beat so strongly he thought it would kill him, he felt unbelievable dizzy. Something seemed off whenever he looked at his hand directly, like he was _proud_ of what had just happened. Kai could not even begin to comprehend why he felt like this, and he did not know if he even wanted to.

He finally moved over and grabbed the dirty plates and glasses, washing them off in a distant stupor. The sensation of his husband's lips against his skin in such a beguiling manner felt so right to him, yet somehow deep down he believed that the action somehow went past his boundaries. Sure, Zane had not actually kissed him on the mouth, as Kai preferred, but he had still managed to reduce the huntsman down to a woozy mess. He dried his hands off and attempted to steady his breathing.

 _Oh my god, what did he do to me?_ he asked himself, staring once more at his wrist. _C'mon, Kai, get a grip!_

He flinched when the pendant suddenly started to glow bright royal blue on his chest. The human grasped the stone and searched for a connection, as Zane told him. He was happy that he at least knew who it was. Jay's soul was reaching out to the crystal, and Kai was ready to answer it. _Anything_ to get his mind off the kisses. He breathed out slowly, and felt a little spark somewhere inside him that he could not place. This had to be the connection that Zane had explained to him.

"Hello?" he said, keeping his face a little ways away from the pendant.

"Zane?" Jay's voice sounded befuddled. "I know I chose the right contact..."

"It's Kai, actually," the human replied. "Zane's resting, so I figured I should take his calls for him."

"Oh, this is perfect!" the rabbit gasped. "Hold on, there's someone here that wants to talk to you." The hunter waited, praying that Cole was not the person that the yokai was referring to.

"Kai? It's Nya! Lloyd's here with me, too!" The familiar voice of his sister made him jump, joy crackling through his system like fireworks.

"Nya!" he nearly shouted, but then remembered to stay quiet so that Zane could sleep. "Where are you?"

"We're about three days out from Kyoboku, according to our map," the huntress responded with a happy tone. "Thank god you're okay! We'll be there soon to rescue you, just hold tight. This'll be so much easier. I mean, at first we were gonna call your kidnapper and demand that they bring you home, but now we can just sneak you out!" Kai's pulse rocketed, realizing that he could finally go home. He envisioned the village, and the fresh morning scents that came along with it.

"Wait. I thought you said that you were just gonna visit him," said a distanced Jay. "He can't leave Zane, and Kai doesn't need to be rescued." The hunter's heart slammed into his stomach. How could he forget, even for that blissful moment, about Zane? He had not even thought about his bonded partner until the yokai mentioned his name.

"Well, he's going to," Nya continued. "I'm not letting my brother live in yokai territory against his will. He's a human, he belongs back home with us. Besides, you don't wanna stay there, do you, Kai?"

"Actually..." he stopped himself, wondering why he almost disagreed with that. Of course he wanted to go back home. He had never wanted to be taken from his village, he had never wanted to be practically forced into a marriage with a yokai, and he _certainly_ had never wanted to be almost killed by Cole. To the beasts that lived in this part of Ninjago, he was just a human invading their land. He was unwanted. "I don't wanna be here for longer than I have to... But I..." He stopped, thinking about Zane again.

"I have to tell Zane about this. He didn't kidnap me on purpose. He was just looking for a bonding partner and thought I was a yokai, so he-"

"Kai, you were still _kidnapped!_ " the huntress cut him off. "Don't tell him anything. Don't even tell him that I talked to you. This call didn't happen."

"Zane's not a bad guy, sis," Kai assured her. "He's been nothing but kind to me ever since he brought me here. Plus, he's... kinda my husband."

" _He's your what?_ " Nya screeched. "You _married_ him? You _married_ a _yokai?_ Kai, he _abducted you_ for god's sake! You only met him a few days ago! No... did he force you to marry him? What has he done to you?"

"He hasn't done anything bad, don't worry," the huntsman tried to console his sibling. He decided it was best to go outside, just in case he started to yell. "He's really nice to me."

"Oh my lord you have stockholm syndrome," the young woman growled.

"Kai, are you really married to a yokai?" Lloyd's curious voice suddenly lit up in the pendant. The brunet rolled his eyes and opened the door that led to the porch.

"Yeah, I am," he sighed. "It's not as bad as you think, though. He respects my boundaries, he cooks for me, he's gotten me everything I've asked for or needed..."

"I oughta marry a yokai, too!" the sage laughed. "Wh- Hey!"

"Lloyd, this isn't the time for jokes," Nya warned her companion. "Kai, just expect us there in three days. Maybe more, maybe less, we don't know. But be prepared to run just in case Lloyd can't figure out this teleportation spell."

"I'm working on it!" the young blond whined in the background. "Translating this stuff is hard!"

"In any case, you need to be ready to go when we get there. We brought your bow and arrows just in case there's a struggle-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kai interrupted Nya. "You don't have to _kill_ him! I already told you that Zane's a nice guy, and... I'm actually kinda happy here! I mean, I wanna go back home and forget this ever happened, but..." He stopped talking, trying not to let all the confusing thoughts scramble in his head any more than they already had. He did not want Zane to die, by any means, and would hate to leave him alone.

"Can't we just bring him with us?" he tentatively asked. "He won't cause any trouble." He waited for a response, and heard a disappointed sigh.

"No. Don't tell Zane we called," Nya finally said. "Goodbye Kai. We'll see you in three days."

"Nya, wait!" It was too late, the crystal was already dim again. A part of him wanted to tell Zane right away, yet he knew that he should not disturb him when he was so desperate for a nap. He also had to consider what his sister had told him: he had to keep everything a secret. He really did want to go back home. However, the knowledge that he might break Zane's heart was ever-present. He could not do that to him. He could not just _leave_. Kai let his mind go over all the new information.

He could just keep quiet and hope that Zane would not be utterly shattered if he escaped with Nya and Lloyd. He could also tell his partner and hope that he did not fly him off to another remote spot. How would the two villagers even make it up the tree, anyway? There was that teleportation spell, but how far could it reach? Kai shook his head and went back inside, wondering how in the world he was going to fix this web of messes he had caught himself in.

* * *

Jay was rather comfortable. He was in his fauna form, resting on top of Nya's pack and watching the sunset-tinted snow go by beneath him. The pair had convinced him to go with them so that they would have an ambassador of sorts when they finally met up with Zane. Besides that, yokai territory was unfamiliar to them, and even if Cole gave them directions and helpful pointers, it did not hurt to have a guide with them every step of the way.

"How ya doing back there, Jay?" the huntress asked. He startled at the sudden voice, ears perking and tail twitching just once. In reply, he squeaked in a neutral tone. While he had the body of a rabbit, he could not speak, so he resorted to animalistic sounds instead. "You need any food, little guy? We can stop if you do." His nose wrinkled at the words 'little guy', but he still complied, crawling so that he could put his front paws on her shoulder and shaking his head so she could see. Nya nodded back, and reached up to pet him behind the ears.

"I can see why Cole loves to snuggle you all the time," she chuckled. "You're really soft." He was always prideful of his natural, satiny fur. Every time that he went into his fauna form he made sure to clean himself and smooth out any rumpled areas so that he could always have a pristine white coat. When he was in his yokai embodiment, he would constantly run his hands over his ears or tail when he was bored or lying around. It was relaxing, and kept those areas perfectly tended to. Cole liked to help him with that as well, often stroking his ears while they cuddled. His tail was usually only taken care of when there was some flirting involved.

The bunny started to mope, wondering when he would get to see Cole again. He had gotten three messages already, but had not let them play because he was scared of what he would hear. Apprehension had always been his mortal enemy. He was afraid of seeing his mate in his predatory state. Not once, throughout the entire time they had been bonded, had he aimed those black eyes and sharp fangs at him. He had never gotten so angry with the smaller yokai. Jay had tried so hard to appease him, whether it was with a hushed tone or with the physical contact that he knew usually calmed the bear down, but nothing had worked. He had even said, "Cole... you're scaring me." He had meant it, but he had not expected him to take it so personally. When the predator ran off, the rabbit felt his heart crumble. Then, he heard the tree snap in half and fall after a snarl. He was terrified of the wrath he was bound to face, and he fled.

Now, however, all Jay wanted to do was run all the way back home and bury himself in his mate's embrace, to press his ear against his chest just so he could hear his heartbeat and feel his warmth. He had only been gone for about a day, but he felt as if he had been separated from Cole for a lifetime. He moved back to his previous position and put his muzzle between his paws. He really did miss the big lug. It was never his intention to stay away from him for so long, but when Nya and Lloyd needed his help, he felt obligated to assist.

"Nya, I uh... I need to take a break," Lloyd piped up. "Gotta relieve myself." The huntress nodded and reached over her shoulder, tapping Jay on the back. The rabbit pulled his head back up and held on tight as Nya set the bag down. He hopped a little ways away and changed back into his partial human form. The glow on his chest pulsated, showing that he still had those messages to listen to.

"Yeah, I need to do something real quick too," he mumbled, walking about thirty yards away before sitting on a log. He pulled the pendant up and stared at the color. It was the rich, shifting charcoal black that could only belong to the bear. He was nervous, but he had to listen.

The first message crushed him. It was full of such potent regret which made him so desperately want to reach through the stone and hold his partner close. He wanted to assure Cole that everything was fine, and that he forgave him. Jay could hardly hold back tears when he started the second message.

"Jay, this is starting to freak me out. You shouldn't have been able to get that far away from me, considering that humans need more rest than we do. I need you to answer me, because I know you're alive and okay, but you're also stressed out and I... I feel awful because I know that I caused that. I'll try and catch up with you tonight. I love you." He had not met up with them last night, and because of the winter weather it was safe to assume that Cole had fallen asleep. It was just his bear tendency. The third message was much shorter, yet even more somber.

"Oh my god, it's already almost noon! I was so close, I figured I could just rest a little... Jay, I'm on my way." There was a deep breath on the other end, accentuating the bear's dejection. "I love you." The last sentence finally wrung a sob out of him. Cole's tone made him seem utterly overrun with sadness. He was usually terse with him, but in this sorrowful light he just sounded hopeless. Jay felt the overpowering urge to run back the way he had come. The longing to console his mate consumed him.

He tore off his glove and held his hand up, staring at his ring as it glinted in the sunlight. The severe angles that formed the dragon in the center gave way to a surprisingly detailed mountainscape. In the center on the back, the kanji for strength was etched. He had gained that ring at his forging ceremony, and he had made a promise when it appeared on his finger. He told himself that he would love, cherish, and keep his new mate forever near him. How could he have gone back on that promise? How could he leave Cole to suffer?

"Jay, let's go!" Nya's voice called to him through the trees. The yokai dried his tears, put his glove back on, and went back into his fauna form, swiftly bounding back towards the human duo. "Cole said that we could be having a little trouble around here if we had to take the other trail. Could you lead us through this town?" Jay sprung back into his yokai body, holding out his hand for Lloyd to put his map in. It was true. They had taken a little detour because of a blocked passage about three or so miles back, and were headed straight for a yokai town that was a little infamous for having thieves and gypsies. The half-bunny was torn. He needed to usher these humans to safety, but he was also concerned for his soul partner.

"Y-Yeah," he finally pressed out. Cole could surely last another day without him, right?

"Alright then, let's head out," Lloyd beamed, slipping his pack on again. Jay adjusted his infinibag and trekked onward.

 _Hold on a little longer, Cole_ , he said to himself, heart aching. _I'll be back before you know it._


	7. Chapter 7

From above, the moonlit footprints resembled stitchwork. An endless pattern woven by the black-haired traveler as he walked. Cole was hot on Jay's trail, and had convinced himself to rest up earlier so that he could find his mate while he was most likely sleeping. He was still following the rich scent of his partner, drinking in the springtime sweetness as he continued onwards. The bear was even able to pick up the less prominent scents of jasmine and saltwater, as well as fresh linen and powdered sugar. Those two mixtures had to be the humans, although he was not focused on their smells.

Without Jay by his side, the yokai found his berry scent to be heavenly. It hung like a fine essence in the air, leading him through the wintry forest like a fairy ushering him into a trap. Cole was close enough to feel Jay's connection as if it were his own soul. He could even tell when the freckled bunny was about to sneeze. His determination led him down another path, across a frozen stream, past a small thicket, and ever closer to that oh-so-wonderful smell. He needed it, he _craved_ it, because it belonged to Jay. His acute senses picked up on his mate and latched onto his soul. Willpower became the only thing he needed to find his partner.

Cole's mind was foggy, but he kept moving. That scent, it was so _intoxicating_. Even if he was not trying to find Jay he would still follow it just to find the source of that delicious vanilla and berry aroma. He did not just desire to find the origin of that fragrance because it was pleasant to him, but it was because it made him feel like he was returning home. He did not need to be back in the cottage to feel like he was where he was supposed to be. All he needed was to be near Jay, the boy who had built his life in tandem with him. The closer he got to the bunny's location, the better he felt about Jay's safety, about whether or not he would forgive him, about being able to just talk to his mate again, about not just being a monstrous predator who was born to hunt prey, about his unbridled love, about wishing to feel the rabbit in his arms again. It was imperative that he find him as soon as possible, and he would not rest until he reached him, or until he keeled over.

He pulled himself up to stand on a thick, low-hanging branch then leapt off of it, clearing a sudden rise in the forest floor that would have taken extra time to go around. A small creature scuttled beneath his feet, ducking for cover. Cole glanced and caught a glimpse of the opossum's tail. He paused and looked around, finding that the trees began to become more dense, more evergreens covering the area. That meant that he was near Lake Ajisai. Cole smiled faintly, remembering that Jay had suggested they go there on their first date after they went through their forging ceremony. They had spent their time talking endlessly and getting to know each other, skipping rocks and sitting side by side on the piers until well into the evening. It had been so innocent and awkward because they were strangers, but that was the best part about bonding. Being strangers adds a whole new thrill to the experience. You know that they are perfect for you, but you have to put the pieces of the puzzle together until your mate forms that image. Usually, they end up being completely different than what you were expecting.

For instance, Cole had expected to be partnered with a quiet bookworm, or at least someone who kept to themselves. Jay thought he would bond with a gregarious, spontaneous, and constantly energetic yokai. Boy were they surprised to find that they were completely off the mark. The rabbit was definitely a bookworm, but was never short on things to say. It was one of the oddly charming traits that the bear never thought would have made him fall in love. Whenever Jay's voice was absent, it felt unnatural, and the taller of the two found that he actually despised silence. For the freckled boy, Cole was a reminder to stay grounded, and to not let himself get carried away. He found that a nice, cozy evening at home could be just as entertaining or romantic as a night on the town.

It took some time and quite a few pointless squabbles for the rugged predator and the enthusiastic bunny to realize that their differences were what made them sensational. Although he might disagree with Jay sometimes, it was exciting to try things from his perspective, especially in terms of food. Growing up the way Jay did, the bunny had learned a lot of home style recipes from countless relatives and friends, and usually all of them were warm and delicious. Cole introduced him to the wonders of a rampaging sweet tooth, spoiling his little heartthrob with treats galore.

That was another thing that he found he relished in. He _loved_ to spoil Jay rotten. It did not matter if there was an occasion or not, and there typically was not. The bear would bring home little trinkets that he knew were convoluted enough to catch the engineer's eye just so he could take them apart and reconfigure them, or he would buy him flowers on a whim, or he would purchase a fetching outfit in his favorite shades of blue because he thought Jay would look handsome in it, or he would bring him new novels that he had been thinking about getting, or he would go get some piano music because although he was a little rusty from years of neglecting practice, Jay loved to listen to him play. Sometimes, he would even sing if the bunny requested. He was always terrified, and usually messed up the lyrics, but his companion adored his voice. He did all these things just because he knew they would make his sweetheart happy. In return, he asked for nothing but affection, and gained it every chance that Jay was able to give it. Being as reserved as he was, it was difficult to express the true depth of his devotion in words, so he turned to gifts and physical attention to indicate his feelings towards the bunny.

As soon as he found him, Cole was going to bring Jay home and he was going to shower him with adoration. Not a second would go by where the smaller yokai doubted the bear's love for him. With a new spring in his step, he followed the trail even quicker than before. He could feel it, he was within his partner's vicinity. His ears picked up on something. The sound of something stepping onto the snow. Cole turned his head to the left and saw a little white rabbit trying to slip out from a tent, undetected, wiggling its rump until it nearly fell forward, free from the ensnaring fabric. Its nose twitched as it smelled the air, prickling as it sensed a familiar presence. The creature suddenly took a large leap and transformed, turning into the yokai that he had been searching for.

Jay started looking around, scanning the trees in front of him. Cole detected the little flutter of anxiety that the rabbit produced in the back of his mind, and immediately rushed to snuff out that feeling of apprehension. He sprinted towards his mate, vaulting over a fallen tree as the bunny's attention snapped to him. There was shock in his features, but there was also an ounce of joy.

"Cole-!" Before his partner could speak, the bear tackled him into the snow, wrapping his arms tightly around him and burying his face in the shorter boy's neck. Jay's hands nervously roamed over his shoulders and back, as if he was trying to test the reality of the beast before him. Finally, he embraced back, allowing Cole to rock him back and forth. "I was so worried, and I..." Jay cut himself off, reeling backwards and placing a hand on his companion's chest. Hurt constricted the predator's heart. He yearned to wrap his arms around his partner, to feel his touch.

"I have to apologize for the things I said and for running away-" Cole cut him off by batting his hand away and pulling his head towards him so that their lips met rather suddenly. There was a muffled gasp, then a deep sigh as Jay melted into the contact. There would be time for atonement later, right now the bear just wanted to hold his mate close. He broke away only long enough to let them both catch their breath, then leaned back in and devoured his little rabbit. He could not care less if his kisses were sloppy and overeager. He had gone only two days without his bunny and was this desperate for his touch. He never knew how much he would miss it if he were gone.

Jay could only do his best to keep up with him. The taller yokai could feel his hands running through his hair and over his animal ears. He twirled a few locks around his fingers. Cole chuckled against his lips and moved their torsos closer together, gliding his hands over the expanse of his back and accidentally brushing against his tail. The second that he skimmed it, however, he quickly moved to give it some attention. It was always his favorite thing to mess with, so soft and silky against his skin as he stroked the fur. Jay squirmed and hummed into his mouth, and the bear could feel the fluff moving underneath his fingertips until the rabbit suddenly burst away from him.

"Whoa!" the bunny cautioned, blushing like mad and ears twitching. "Calm down there, slugger. The humans are literally about twelve feet away from us." Cole laughed and held out his hand for Jay to take. The bunny grabbed onto him and allowed himself to be pulled closer again.

"I missed you," said the bear. They shared a quick kiss. "So much."

"It's 'cuz I'm so cute," Jay smirked. Another peck.

"Damn right you are," Cole replied with a smug grin of his own. He pulled his bonded partner flush against him and attacked his neck, pressing deep kisses against his flesh. The rabbit had to hold back giggles, seeing as it was one of his most ticklish spots. The bear itched to feel his tail again, so he took hold of the smooth fur once more.

"You don't need to be so handsy," the smaller yokai chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry, I won't leave again."

"I just can't keep my hands off of you, Jay," replied the predator. "I've gone half-crazy without you."

"Oh, it was only two days."

"The _worst_ two days of my entire life." As soon as Cole said that, they both moved back and stared at each other. There was so much truth behind that sentence. They had both experienced sorrow like they never had before, and it was obvious that they both wished to prevent that from happening again.

"You knew I was going to come home after I was done, right?" Jay asked.

"Well… I knew that you _wanted_ to come home because I made sure to monitor your soul, but I didn't know if you _could_. I was so worried about you." He did not mean to sound so shaken up. Cole never liked it when his mate could see just how frightened or uncertain he was because it made Jay fret over him.

"Cole…" the rabbit mumbled as he placed his palms on his partner's cheeks. "I was scared too. I didn't know if you were going to snap out of your fit or not, and I just ran off. I never should have left, and I'm sorry for that. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Jay, you're already forgiven," he insisted, placing his hands over his partner's and gently squeezing them. "It's my fault that you left, _I'm_ the one who needs to apologize." His mate shook his head, a sad smile gracing his freckled face.

"We fight a lot, and I may act like I'm really mad at you after we argue, but you _never_ need to worry about that. I will _always_ forgive you," Jay declared. Cole was filled with indescribable happiness. He had expected the bunny to be scared of him or at least cross with him, but all he was hearing was positivity and declarations of love. He grinned wide and felt a fresh wave of heat wash over his cheeks.

"Gods above, how did I ever end up with you?" he whispered, unable to dim his own smile. "You're nice, way too generous, a perfect cuddling partner…" He noticed Jay's flush that he tried to hide behind his palms and sought to make him even more flustered. "...you're adorable when you cook or read, you make me laugh, you're so beautiful-"

"Shut up and kiss me you boulder brain!" the rabbit blurted, launching forward so that Cole could easily receive his smaller form. They were a tangled mess of laughter without a care in the world, and when their lips met the forest seemed to stop just to behold the couple. However, a sudden sound of rustling from the tent caused them to freeze mid-kiss. They did not dare to move, or make a sound. Save for the mingling of their breaths, there was no noise. A minute passed with absolute silence before they slumped into each other, relieved that neither of the humans had woken up.

"Stay right here," Jay muttered. He placed a peck on the bear's nose before sliding off of him, turning into his fauna form and hopping towards the place where the humans slept. Cole watched with amusement as the white creature scrabbled with his hind legs, trying to force his back half through the slightly smaller opening. Finally, the bunny dragged his infinibag through the flaps and out into the snow with his mouth before returning to his yokai body. Jay dug through the contents before pulling out his own tent with two hands.

"How come you didn't just sleep in this?" Cole asked. He began to help the rabbit pitch the shelter.

"We all figured that a second tent would take a lot of time to put up and take down every day," his partner replied. "I've just gone into my fauna form the last two nights to save space." It did not take long for them to finish putting the tent up. They tossed their things inside, then laid down in the warmer space.

"C'mere," the bear murmured with his arms open. Jay hastily scooted closer and found the perfect place to rest his head as Cole snuggled him. The predator was thanking his lucky stars that he was able to do this again, to fall asleep with his life partner in his secure embrace. "We'll have to talk with the humans in the morning about whether or not they can handle themselves after we leave. 'Cuz the second we get home I'm gonna love you until your pretty little tail falls off." He allowed the bunny to take what he would from that, feeling his mate's breath hitch as he giggled in anticipation.

* * *

Zane stretched his wings, finally fully rested after hours of sleep. The clock showed that it was almost midnight. He looked to his side, but found that Kai was not lying there. The yokai slipped out of the bedroom. His soul partner was sprawled across the sofa, dozing with his head rolled back. He smiled and turned on a lamp.

"Kai," he whispered, softly rubbing his shoulder. "Wake up." The human whined and took a deep breath, exhaling as he opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" Kai yawned as he stretched his limbs.

"It's almost twelve. We should get going," the falcon told him.

"Get going?" the hunter said, bewildered. "Zane, it's midnight. We shouldn't be going anywhere." The half-beast coaxed him to a standing position and led him by the hand towards the door while combing through his own hair with his fingertips.

"You're welcome to sleep on the way, but we have to go tonight. It won't be special unless it's tonight." Once they were outside, Kai allowed himself to be picked up without further refusal. Zane grinned and leapt off the platform, spreading his wings against the night air. It was a little cooler than he thought it would be, but it was better than being overly warm. The human in his arms did not sleep, but rather looked around at the moonlight mirage that Kyoboku formed. The falcon thought it was charming that he was so dazzled by the sky-high civilization. He wondered what it must feel like to have lived on the ground for his whole life, then suddenly find his home among the clouds.

The largest tree in the forest was the place they were headed, which was on the western side of the area. It stretched at least another mile above the other trees, and sported numerous platforms. Tonight, you could see the specific tree from a great distance, for it was lit up on each level. Young yokai took their bonded partners there once a month, when it was covered in lanterns, because it was a very romantic sight to behold the ceremonies of fairies. Zane figured it would be a wonderful opportunity to show Kai some yokai culture, and to hopefully spend a little more time working on their relationship.

"What is that?" asked his mate, pointing to their destination.

"That is Shinmitsu, the oldest tree in Kyoboku," Zane informed him, beginning to descend to the shortest platform. "Tonight, the sprites are going to play tricks on the humans, and we, as yokai, are responsible for sending them in the right direction."

"Sprites playing tricks?" Kai huffed with a raised brow. "I didn't think fairies actually existed."

"They're as real as you or I," said the bird. "Have you ever placed something somewhere specific, only to find it in a completely random spot the next morning? Or have you ever been about to fall asleep, then felt as if you are falling? Or have you found food or clothing miraculously missing, only to find it days later exactly where it's supposed to be? Those are just a couple minor tricks that the sprites love to pull."

"That's not sprites, that's having a sister," the hunter groaned with a slight laugh. Zane touched down and allowed his mate to stand on his own. Fellow couples milled about the space, looking around at the different baskets. "What're all these for?"

"Each of these baskets have flowers in them. We pick which town we want the sprites to go to by wearing them. It seems that the tiger lily is the most popular one tonight."

"Which city is the tiger lily?"

"Ninjago City, if my memory is correct. I shadowed Cole and Jay on their first outing here. They chose the Blackwood Forest, which was the bluebell. The tiger lily was right next to that." The pair moved towards the basket that almost everyone else picked, and decided to wear those flowers as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kai waiting for him to place the bloom where it was supposed to go, not familiar with the custom. The yokai tucked the short stem over his ear, and the hunter followed suit. "It looks good on you, Kai."

"Oh yeah?" the hunter mumbled, turning his head to the side and glancing to the stars. "Thanks." The falcon smiled at his embarrassment, turning and leading him through the crowd towards a set of stairs.

"Now, we should find a place to watch Huoban River," Zane said cheerily. They made their way up to the third platform, which had plenty of space for them. Jar lights hung from thinner branches above. The knotholes were decorated with small twinkling gems. Below, all the way by the river, glows emanated from the banks. Some yokai preferred to stand over there and wait for the arrival of the sprites, and always brought a lamp with them. "See these holes?" Kai nodded, looking at the tough bark of the tree.

"Each of those knotholes houses a few fairies, who sleep all month until this night. They'll come out to greet all of us, then fly along the river towards the city they've been told to go to." He tried not to show his sheer excitement, but it was difficult. This was the first time that he was sharing this ritual with his partner, and he wanted him to be at least a little knowledgeable. "Oh, here they come!"

A tiny human-like creature flitted out of the dark space, followed by several more. They were dressed in mini leaf coverings, and the fairies themselves were no larger than a quarter. The whole tree was soon glittering with golden lights, much to the gathered crowd's delight. Each platform laughed and conversed merrily as the sprites came out. Zane held up his finger, feeling two of them rest on his outstretched hand. They giggled and said hello, hardly able to be heard with their pygmy voices.

"Good evening," the half-bird beamed at them. "Are you prepared for a long flight to Ninjago City?" They nodded, and fluttered away. Zane waved after them, looking over at the awestruck Kai. The hunter mirrored his partner's movements, extending his finger and watching as a multitude of fairies flew towards him. At first, the human flinched at the ticklish contact, but then got used to it as he was covered in the minuscule critters. Even over the chatter, the many voices of the sprites all came together to say, "Human? A human! He's a human!" Luckily, Zane knew that while he was awake they would not pull any pranks on him, but it was still amusing to watch Kai attempt to grow accustomed to the feather light touches.

"Pretty human has a secret," a chorus of tiny voices tittered, almost singing. "Birdie doesn't know it yet. Pretty human has a secret that he wants to keep from his mate. Pretty human should love his birdie."

"A secret?" Kai wondered aloud, and the sprites laughed together.

"Butterflies?" a few of them said. The others immediately replied with, "Butterflies! Let's give him butterflies! Yes, let's give the pretty human butterflies!" Every single fairy rose up to his face, pressing little kisses to his cheeks before rushing away to join the rest of the sprites.

"What was that?" the hunter inquired. Zane shrugged, unsure himself. Suddenly, the spots where the creatures had kissed him lit up, creating tiny golden freckles on his face. Kai had to cross his eyes to see the ones on his nose. "Whoa. Is this what they meant by 'butterflies'?"

"I do not know. Sprites are mysterious yokai," the falcon shrugged. "In any case, they're about to leave. We should watch the river." All the bonded pairs moved to the edges of the platform, watching as a stream of gold moved towards the water. The glow transferred to the surface, turning it bright and yellowish under the lights of the fairies. Everyone cheered, waving to them as they went on their way to play tricks. Only a few sprites stayed behind and flitted about, enjoying the company of the larger beings around them. A song of sweet voices rose from the brook, whispering a melody of mischief as the coin-sized sprites rushed to play their tricks. It was as if the stars had come down and were floating along the river like glittery foam. As they moved away from Shinmitsu, the fairies twisted their path to go to Ninjago City.

"It's beautiful," Kai breathed, still gazing out as the end of the herd of pixies faded from view. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"You're welcome," Zane immediately replied, joyful that his husband enjoyed the event. He was already planning to bring him back next month, wondering if they should schedule a date for the daytime as well. He stared at his fluffy human, who was gazing out at all the glimmering lights below. His dark auburn hair was tousled just so, and was accentuated by the stunning fire orange lily over his ear. His green eyes traced the lines of the landscape, which were flecked with the reflections of the jar lights around them. Kai was wearing an apple red shawl-collar sweater that he had bought for him, and under the glow of the sprites it made him look like a walking sunset. Beyond him, the contrast of dark navy from the trees and mountains gave him an almost ethereal visage. He was gorgeous.

"You're staring," the hunter pointed out, mumbling with downcast eyes. Zane straightened his back, listening to the giddy laughter of fairies who seemed very intrigued by the bonded couple. Kai's faux freckles grew bright for a moment, and his eyes seemed to glaze over as his cheeks grew pink. He turned his head up to face the falcon directly. "Can I hold your hand?" The statement sounded born from desperation, and was so unlike him that the yokai almost took a step backwards. However, his sudden elation at the promise of physicality kept him grounded.

"Of course," he grinned. He had to suppress his wings so they did not flutter when their fingers entwined. The fact that Kai wanted to share this contact with him was truly euphoric. The sprites giggled again, zipping around them and communicating with each other. The hunter's face glowed once more.

"Could you... um... Hold me?" Kai went on, hardly even speaking anymore. Zane quickly wrapped his free arm around him, but then slowed down to keep from diving into his embrace. He was ecstatic, but he wanted his mate to know that he still respected his wishes to not be so zealous when it came to acts of affection. The human dropped his hand and looped his own arms behind the beast's back, even running his fingers delicately over his feathers. Time seemed to stop for Zane, and he did not even hear the bell-like voices of the pixies anymore. He never wanted to leave this moment.

The hunter pulled back, sliding his hands so that he could keep close to his husband. His eyes were half-lidded, his golden speckles were shining once more, and a heavy blush was over his features. The yokai had to check and make sure everything around him was real, and this was not just another dream he was about to be woken up from.

"Can we... or me, I... You don't have to... We shouldn't, um, definitely not here, but... Could we maybe...?" He trailed off, leaving Zane to only guess what he could mean. Although when Kai started sluggishly and undecidedly stood on his toes, he got the message.

 _He actually wants to_ kiss _me?_ he asked himself, fighting back the urge to pounce on him but then losing confidence. _Okay, I... I should go for it. I have been wanting this, so why can't I move? Am I fearful?_ He closed his eyes, ready to receive the soft touch instead of give it.

A bright light flashed, startling both of them before they made contact. The sprites booed and fluttered off while Kai's freckles started to fade away. Zane adjusted to the sudden blinding glare in his eyes, then turned to see the source of the interruption.

"Aw, I wasss too sssoon!" said a young woman. "I got excited and took the picture early!"

"Skylor?" Zane asked with what hopefully did not sound like malice. He was just so _frustrated_ that he had been cheated out of _another_ kiss. The woman wore a peach kimono top, her crimson hair tied back in a ponytail. She was a snake yokai, known as a Hebian Serpentine. Skylor's torso was human, save for a few scales that decorated her cheekbones and arms, and her legs were replaced with the long body of a snake. The girl shook out the picture and stared at it, a playful smile over her features.

"Sssorry I interrupted you, Zane," she hissed with a dreamy sigh. "You jussst looked ssso cute together that I had to get a photo for my wall."

"Holy crap!" Kai startled, looking at the photographer with bug eyes. "You're a Serpentine!"

"I am indeed, you sssilly human!" Skylor giggled, fangs bared in a bright smile. Although Zane thought it might have been a little rude for Kai to just blurt something like that, the restaurant owner did not seem to mind at all. "It'sss nice to finally meet you, Kai! Pixal told me all about your forging ceremony! I'm sssorry I couldn't make it, Zane. I wasss visssiting my grandparentsss out in Eassst Ninjago. But congratulationsss!"

"Thank you, Skylor," the falcon bowed his head with a polite grin, forcing the pit in his stomach to subside. "What brings you out here?"

"I jussst wanted to take some picturesss. My sssightssseeing wall hasss been needing sssome fresh photosss," she told him, holding up her camera like a trophy. In her traditional ramen bar, there was a wall specifically dedicated to all the interesting yokai and places around Ninjago. "Oh well, do you want thisss? It may not be a kisss, but it ssstill looksss pretty." She handed him the picture, curling her carrot-colored tail a little closer. Their lips were at least two inches away from each other, and the more Zane looked at it, the more it teased him. Yet it was so stunning that he had to keep it.

"Kai, what do you think?" he asked his partner, who blushed and flinched as soon as he saw it.

"We almost... God, I didn't mean to, I didn't _want_ to..." Kai stumbled over his words. Sprites landed on his shoulders and laughed. "It was _you_ wasn't it? Did you make me do that?" The creatures giggled even more, driving his flustered expression further.

"Pretty human has a secret," they chimed at different intervals. "Pretty human wants something from his mate, and he wants to reveal his secret! Stupid pretty human! Pretty human is so easy to give butterflies to! Pretty human should forget about his secret and be happy with his mate!"

"Gah, shut up!" he growled, shooing them off in guffawing droves. "I'm not gonna tell him, so go away!"

"Tell me what?" Zane piped up. Kai spun towards him, shock in his eyes. "Is there something we need to talk about?" The hunter turned his head this way and that, as if scrambling to find a way off the platform. He unexpectedly gripped the chain that was around his neck and pulled the communication crystal from where it had been tucked.

"I, uh, forgot to give this to you earlier!" he said in a rush, clearing his throat and refusing to meet his gaze. Why this would be such a big secret, Zane was skeptical, but he took the necklace nonetheless. "I'm gonna, um... go down to the first platform. Meet me there when you're ready to go home, okay?"

"Alright," the falcon mumbled, more than a little disappointed. Kai disappeared as he dashed down the stairs, leaving him and the half-snake alone.

"Ooh, sssoundsss like the ssspritesss hexed him with a truth ssspell," Skylor chuckled with her hands on her hips. "Usssually they ussse it to make bonded couplesss confessss to each other." Zane's heart jumped with hope. Did his mate wish to confess his returned affections? Or did he have something else to hide? The latter seemed unlikely, considering that they had not spent enough time around each other to need to keep anything a secret.

"I should probably take him back home," said the bird, smiling weakly. "He's not much of a morning person, anyway." Skylor laughed and put her camera's strap around her neck.

"I'm having a little party at my shop for Ed and Edna'sss anniversssary. Jay wanted me to put it together for them next Wednesssday. You wanna go? I know how much you love my moussse-meat ramen." The avian yokai could already feel his mouth watering. She made the best food in all of Ninjago; she was an even better cook than him. Plus, it had been a long time since he had seen Jay's parents. They were nice rabbits, and had helped him build his home when he first moved to Kyoboku.

"I'll be there," he nodded, walking backwards towards the steps. "Should I bring anything?"

"Just your mate!" she grinned. "I think they oughta meet Kai." He grinned and made his way downstairs, hoping that the invitation would be accepted by the hunter. He still had a fluttering sensation of warmth, causing him to wish for the arms of his bond partner. He had been just a couple inches from a kiss in real life, even if it was the work of the pixies playing a cruel joke on the human. Poor Kai probably did not even want to kiss him at all yet. Zane sighed, knowing that it was selfish to want to jump into something that his mate was still not comfortable with.

"Zane, you ready?" Kai called to him. He nodded, stepping to the edge and picking his husband up. The yokai behind them clapped and cheered as they flew off. "What was that all about?"

"Do not mind them, they just think we're going to nest for the first time. It's traditional, but we're not going to do it," he huffed. Surprisingly, Kai laughed. It was a rich sound that made his heart flutter.

"I have no clue what that means," the hunter chuckled. "But it sounds like something you'd do if you're drunk at a party." Zane laughed as well, deeper and with a more flushed appearance.

"I suppose that could be true," he beamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Throughout the night, Zane had been constantly jarred awake by the sounds of coughing. At certain points, when the human was completely unconscious, he would reach over and put his hand to his forehead. He was certainly feverish. The falcon worried a little, but did not let it interrupt his sleep. As soon as he felt it was a good time to get up, he immediately checked his partner's temperature one more time before grabbing some medicine from the bathroom cabinet. Kai soon came plodding from the bedroom, dark circles under his eyes and a dreary look on his face.

"Are you feeling healthy?" Zane fretted, setting down breakfast in front of him. "I noticed that you were coughing a lot last night."

"I won't lie, I don't feel good," Kai sighed in response, gingerly eating some fruit. "Funny. You were in bed all day yesterday. Now I guess it's my turn."

"Oh dear, I knew I should have refrained from taking you out so late. It is flu season, after all, and now you have most likely contracted the ailment that has been going around," the half-bird worried over his husband. "I have some medicine here." He stepped over to the counter and grabbed the bottle of remedy, pulling out the rubber stopper and pouring the thick liquid onto a spoon. Kai gave the dark substance a squeamish look, then reluctantly grabbed the silver handle and swallowed the medication with a grimace.

"Once you have finished eating, head straight to bed," the yokai instructed, his tone going slightly nurturing. "I shall call Echo to take care of you while I am gone. He said that he wants to meet you anyway, and I know that he's not busy..." The hunter looked confused, and the falcon felt the need to ask what was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Who's Echo?" The question befuddled the winged boy. He had met Echo already, at their forging ceremony.

"My younger sibling," Zane clarified. "He was the one that asked you to dance as a member of my family. He offered his blessings to us in place of my father." The sick human just quirked his brow and squinted, obviously racking his brain for a recollection of the bird he was describing.

"Sorry," Kai shrugged. "That night was kind of a blur. Can't remember much."

"I see," the taller boy muttered, placing his hand over his chin in thought. "Well, I suppose there is no better time than now to truly meet him." Kai nodded, and finished his meal as the falcon prepared for his departure. He ushered the hunter away so he could rest, using his pendant to call his brother. The other falcon was eager to come see the person his older sibling had forged a bond with, and assured him that he would be over right away before disconnecting the communication link. As the human nestled under the covers again, Zane strode over to him with a soft smile.

"I need to leave, however my brother will be here soon. I will leave the door unlocked for him, so you do not have to move, alright?" he told his partner, who nodded back to him. "As soon as I finish my work, I will come back home as soon as I can with some special bath oils. They work wonders on your skin, and have always been my cure-all."

"Sounds good," Kai hummed.

"I will see you this afternoon." The falcon leaned down and brushed his mate's tousled hair away from his forehead, pressing a tender and devotion-filled kiss on the newly exposed area.

"Goodbye." Zane was thoroughly surprised that he did not try to shy away. In fact, his husband even held his gaze, despite his flushed expression. A flutter of hope sparked in his stomach, and he wished with all his heart that he was truly beginning to accept him, especially after the heated experience of the previous night. However, his current time crunch prevented him from delving too deep into frivolous thoughts such as that.

He stepped to the window, opening it to let some fresh, mild air into the room. There was no breeze, but the temperature was cool enough to allow him to rest peacefully while also helping to bring his fever down. Finally, he waved goodbye to his partner as he left, walking in a straight line so that he would not be tempted to look back at him one last time. He swiftly marched outside and spread his wings, stretching them before he flew off.

On his way to work, he could not help but overthink how Echo would handle his fluffy human. His younger brother was very fit for the job, however he tended to be a tad overzealous around new things he had never seen before. It was why he had decided to take over their father's old lab work. Kai was very tentative to be open around yokai, and Echo liked to converse with everyone he met, possibly in some hope that he may learn something new. He shook the discordant thoughts away, ready to focus on his daily archival jobs.

* * *

It was only about ten minutes later when Kai heard the front door open again. The sound was faint because of the distance, but he knew that Zane's brother had arrived. His body refused, at first, to get up from the wonderfully comfortable bed. The drive to be cordial with his soul partner's brother was what got him moving, however. He remembered that he was still in his pajamas, but decided that he might as well get comfortable around him.

 _What was his name again?_ he thought, trying and failing to remember. When he opened the door, he saw a boy humming to himself as he set a bag down in the kitchen, taking out some ingredients while he made up a melody. The yokai's wings were almost identical to Zane's, however they seemed to be decorated with what looked like brass, beaded strings draped over them in a fashion that held them securely over the feathers. He was dressed in a cider-colored button up, and dark jeans. The falcon's skin tone was darker and warmer than Zane's by a fair margin. His hair was styled similarly to the older boy, but it was fuller and less immaculate, tinted dusty strawberry-blonde. On his ears, he sported some small gold studs. He did not appear as neat and tidy as Zane, but still pulled off a look of warmth. Kai tried to speak, but found his throat so hoarse that he needed to cough, startling the bird in front of him with the sudden cacophonous noise.

"Greetings," the younger falcon beamed softly. "It is good to see you again Kai." The hunter scrambled for something to say, trying to tiptoe around the fact that he had completely forgotten about his existence.

"Uh, yeah," the human rasped. He figured that he should be honest, and readied his voice again to speak. "Look, I don't wanna be rude, but… I don't know you. Zane told me that I met you at our wedding, but I drank a bit too much and you're just one of the people I can't remember."

"Ah, I figured as much. You were rather intoxicated that evening," he continued to smile almost shyly. "During our dance you kept asking me about yokai delicacies, something about dijon and apricots." Kai blushed, embarrassed that he could not recall a single moment of their encounter. He prayed to the deities that he had not said anything overly humiliating, promising himself to watch his alcohol intake at a later date.

"In any case, my name is Echo Julien. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance again," the bird grinned, shaking the hunter's hand. "I have received news that you are feeling ill today. Has Zane given you medicine?" Kai nodded, shifting his weight as he remembered the unpleasant taste.

"What about Oni's Miracle?" Echo asked, causing Kai some confusion. "Judging by your expression, I would say not. He never remembers that step." He gestured towards a chair, and the human took a seat while he pulled an ornate, glass bottle from his bag. The liquid inside was clear, but had a quartz-like hue about it. The falcon grabbed a small cup from a cabinet and poured some of the drink into it. Then, surprisingly, he dropped an amethyst crystal inside.

"Sip this slowly, and please do not ingest the stone," the yokai told him. "This will help alleviate your mind of the symptoms, like a numbing agent, however you will be glad to know that your bodily functions will not be impaired." Kai grabbed the elixir and sloshed the questionably prepared drought around in its glass. After another moment of contemplation, he shrugged and carefully downed the contents without drinking the crystal. It was sweet, and tasted like warm cinnamon and apples.

"What's in this stuff?" Kai inquired as he set the empty cup down. Echo chuckled and took the amethyst out before rinsing the glass.

"The components are different for every person," he replied. "The key ingredients are a mixture of magical cures, but the flavor is denoted by the soul of whoever drinks it." The hunter threw up his brows, eyes darting to the enchanted medicine. The intricate glass engravings pictured multiple animals and dragons, befitting a potion straight out of a fairy tale. He hummed with interest, feeling a little better already. The falcon across from him leaned over the counter, handed him a cookie from his care package, and propped himself on his elbow, placing his jaw in his palm.

"I can see why Zane was so worried over your well-being. You are pretty," Echo smiled nonchalantly. Kai coughed, nearly choking on the treat that he had been given. "And rather naive of yokai culture, it seems. He must be simply infatuated with your innocence."

"What are you talking about?" the hunter spluttered. "I'm not innocent, and Zane's not infatuated with me."

"I must inform you that you are wrong," the falcon replied, holding up a finger. "Where my father experimented with health and bodily functions, I studied the intricacies of souls. I do not mean to brag, but I have quite the knack for sensing the traits and minute details of each person's existence. You are loved, held dear to my brother's heart. And yet… there is deliberation in your mind. You are unsure if you reciprocate the feelings. Tell me, is there something troubling you?" The human reeled, suddenly very insecure about his most private issues. He put a hand over his heart, as if that would shield the bird's prying eyes from reading further into him.

"No!" Kai almost shouted. The strain on his voice caused him to cough again. Echo shook his head with a sigh, then reached forward and pressed his hands against the hunter's temples. "What're you-?" He fell silent, feeling a surge go through his system, as if he were suddenly frozen in place. He could not move, he could hardly breathe, and his nerves were crackling with a chilled sensation. With furrowed brows, the partial falcon leapt backwards. Kai took a deep breath, thankful that warmth was coming back to his body.

"You… you want to leave Zane?" Echo mumbled with a mystified expression. His bright, golden eyes suddenly turned cold, his features becoming stern. "You have not told him that you are going to be stolen from him? What has he done to you to deserve that?"

"Why the hell would you read my mind without my permission?" the human hissed in reply. "It's none of your business!" Suddenly, the wings of the yokai spread, feathers ruffling as they nearly knocked into furniture.

"My brother means the _world_ to me. Just as _you_ do to _him_ ," the falcon growled, as if warning him to watch his step. "How dare you even think about leaving him!" Kai almost fell off the chair, leaning back from the half-beast in front of him. Instead, he stood and tried to move away from him. He felt the same sense of dread as he had the night that Zane had landed in front of him. Those black wings nearly blotted out the kitchen lights, and Echo became a mirror image of that silhouette that had caused him to faint those few days ago.

"I-I wanna stay!" Kai suddenly yelled. The tension in the air snapped, and they both shared an astonished expression.

 _I... Did I mean that?_ the human thought to himself. _I wanna go back home, but Zane's been so nice to me. I don't_ want _to leave him all alone, but Nya's not gonna stop until I'm back in Jamonikai. She's just too stubborn and caring. And Lloyd's on his way too... There's probably a lot of people worried about me... But Zane..._ His head tipped down towards the floor, and for the first time in a very long while he was so conflicted that the stress was causing him to break down. Echo staggered, immediately folding his wings and making his way over to his brother's companion.

"I apologize," he mumbled, patting his shoulder cautiously. "I did not mean to appear so cross with you. I just deeply care about Zane, is all. He's all I have, and if I were to see him become one of the Bondless..." He trailed off when Kai nodded. Although he did not know what a Bondless was, he remembered that a yokai only forged a bond once in a lifetime, and it was always a perfect match. It sounded stupid, like he was trapped in a fantasy, but Harumi spoke with such a truthful quality to her voice that she could not possibly have lied.

 _...you are where you rightfully belong. Your soul is where it desires to be._

"I realize that you are human, and you have not had much time to get used to living here, but Zane... Towards you, he is..." Echo tried to explain, but it appeared as though he could not find the right words to pad the harsh truth.

"I get it," Kai chuckled hopelessly before drawing his brows in dejection. "He's in love with me." The falcon sighed with true sadness, shoulders slumping at the defeat in the hunter's tone.

"Precisely," the bird murmured. "And it is only natural for him to be. You are destined to love each other, after all. From what I saw, you are rather conflicted about this process. Being a human, it may be difficult to feel this amorous connection, but... I did see potential. It was not too distant of an outcome, but your realization may be further in the future than Zane may hope." Those words created a knot in Kai's stomach. It was always out of his control, now, and Echo's decisive tone accentuated the fact that he was supposed to fall in line with this unforeseen plot that had been thrust upon him.

"That's just it. What if I _never_ fall in love with him?" the hunter muttered, turning his head up to face the winged boy. "I mean, I feel something. It's just... I don't know if it's love. I don't think so, at least." He had no idea why he was saying all this to a stranger, but it felt wonderful to finally have some closure.

"It may not be love now, but it will be," Echo assured him, although he did not look too certain, himself. "It has to be. The spirits always align you with your perfect match, as long as you can find them. The bond is only forged if you were meant to be in a bond in the first place." The human wanted to argue, but he knew that it would be pointless. Even if he was not a yokai, the princess had told him that everything would work out. However, his impatient nature caused him to be overly anxious about the whole ordeal.

He thought back to the previous night, where the fairies had insinuated that he had a 'secret'. At the time, he just shook it off and refused to think about it. But now, he had a feeling that they were somehow referencing his far-off desire to continue living with Zane and even requite his love. The notion took root and soon replayed over and over in his mind. All that he wanted was for everyone around him to be happy so that he could be at peace, but he had reached a junction where there was no compromise. He never meant to upset anyone, however the chips had fallen in fate's favor, and he was stuck waiting for his sister. There was a glimmer of optimism that he would be able to quell her aspiration to bring him home, although it was faint.

"Why don't we discuss some other matters over some tea? You can even lay down, if you want," the half-beast asked. Kai nodded, and waited until his drink was prepared the way he liked it before trudging back to the bedroom. Echo pulled up a side chair and sat down as the hunter propped himself up on the pillows. The warm liquid helped his hands cease shaking and allowed his nerves to calm. "I have yet to see your bond ring. May I look at it?"

"Sure," said Kai, pulling the band off his finger. Echo marveled at the item, as the hunter himself had done many times. It was a comfortingly beautiful object, with all the ornate lines that made up a picturesque engraving. "Never thought my wedding ring would just appear already personalized, but I think it's pretty."

"The initial manifestation is not the only magical thing that your bond ring does, you know," the falcon smiled. "You can heat it to make your mate feel warm, you can cool it off for the opposite effect, you can whisper through it if you are close enough, or you can kiss it's symbol." The bird continued to study each little mark in the metal, grinning at the gorgeous ring that represented his brother. He handed the accessory back to Kai, who observed it with newfound curiosity. The world of enchanted objects was still new and fascinating to him, and now he had another item to investigate.

"Ah, this needs a little more sugar," Echo mumbled, standing and crossing to the door. "I'll be back." The room was silent, other than the sweet callings of birds and other yokai from outside the window. Kai turned the ring over in his fingers, feeling the patterns of the engravings on the pad of his thumb. As an experiment, he tentatively pulled it up to his lips and pressed a peck to the metal. He had no idea what would happen, considering that the yokai had not told him. After a long pause, however, he felt a small force on his cheek, which set his heart beating rapidly. It was so sudden and ghost-like, yet also so endearing that it had to be Zane that sent him the little kiss. Shuddering, Kai placed the ring back on his finger, trying to force the chilling sensation from his skin. The last thing he needed right now were affectionate actions from the very yokai who was causing him such painstaking deliberation. Thankfully, Echo returned not a moment later, happily engaging him in another distracting conversation.

* * *

Closer and closer and closer the humans came to his location, trailed not far behind by two yokai. However, the tiger was not afraid of them. He scratched at the scruffier fur that made up a beard of sorts on his chin. He had a knife in his hand, and even two swords if it came to it. His tail lashed, his ears twitched, his whiskers quivered with excitement. It had been a long time since anyone around this village had seen humans, especially ones who looked so lavishly equipped. The thin ginger and black-striped coat that covered his entire body raised on end when the black bear sniffed the air. The thief ducked and twirled the blade he was holding, wondering if it would be enough to just frighten the seemingly harmless yokai away before dashing in and grabbing the humans. He bunched his hind legs, which were that of a big cat's, ready to leap at any moment.

"So, we're about half-way through the village," said a high, almost shrill-sounding voice. He had no idea who had said that, but he would bet money on either the rabbit or the green human. "I think we should take you at least another half-mile outside the city before Cole and I leave. Just to be safe, y'know?"

"That'd be great, Jay," the young woman's voice replied. There was a growl of disapproval, most likely coming from the bear.

"Oh, it's just another half-mile, ya big grump," the same sharp voice chuckled.

"No, it's not that," said a lower, more cautious voice. "I just have a bad feeling." A new tensity filled the air, and the predator could feel it. He drank in the scents of the four, looking around with his nose and pinpointing their position. Finally, he sprang, using his humanoid arms to power him forward, with extra strength from his feline legs. He was in front of the group in a flash, skidding to a halt with his claws and the knife. Through his one eye, he could see the shocked expressions of the group. He observed the sudden protective hold of the bear around the bunny and the snarl that followed, and stood, one hand holding out the knife menacingly while the other reached for one of his blades.

"Roar," he smirked slow and threateningly. "So, how'd you two find such fine humans?"

"Get behind me, Jay," the other predator growled.

"Uh, c-can't really do that if you're holding me," the partial rabbit squeaked in response.

"Aww, is that your mate?" the rogue grinned, a wicked thought crossing his mind. The blue-clad yokai was just as weak- if not weaker than -the humans, and he could be sold nicely to the Bondless heathens outside the peaceful yokai borders. The humans would be the perfect gift as a possible trade proposal, but the bunny would be the piece de resistance. Such a young, pretty prey beast would be held dearly in captivity. In fact, he might be a good fit for the royal mate circle. "Why don't you hand 'em over, bear? I oughta take the rabbit off your shoulders, too. He's a cute lil' thing, and I'd make sure he's nice and comfortable."

"No way in hell," the taller yokai barked. "I just got him back, and I'm not losing him again. So you'd better think twice about trying to take my mate before you lose another eye."

"Aw, c'mon now," the tiger crooned. "Can't see why you'd wanna keep 'im around, even if you're bonded. If he's a rabbit, not to mention a man, ya can't have cubs now, can you?"

"I don't care about cubs," the stranger snapped right back. "I care about Jay, and you're not gonna take him from me." The bear dropped just slightly, adjusting his body into a battle stance. The thief laughed, pulling out one of his swords and holding it out in front of him as a warning.

"Don't see a weapon on you," he noted, observing and remaining wary of his strength and snapping fangs. "Don't see any armor, either. You think you can pick a fight with me?"

"Without a doubt," the black bear hissed through clenched teeth. The smaller yokai began to panic, running his hands over his partner's arms in a manner that appeared as if he was trying to soothe the predator. "No, Jay. I have to protect you."

"You'll get hurt, though," Jay whimpered. "Cole, you're gonna get yourself killed."

"Don't worry about me," Cole assured his partner with a calm tone, although he was still readying a strike and kept his eyes trained on the tiger. He pushed his little rabbit behind him, and even ushered the two humans out of the way.

"We can fight, too," the girl said to him, pulling a survival knife from a pocket of her bag as she shouldered back in line with him. The blond flipped through the pages of a spell book, weary and terrified eyes scanning the pages with immense speed.

"C'mon and fight me, then," the big cat snarled, a little bit of hair falling in front of his gleaming eye. "It'll be fun taking y'all by force- Ghk!" Suddenly, He was yanked off his feet by his red bandanna and scruff, causing his hat to fall off.

"What are you doing?" said a gruff, thickly accented man behind him. He had no reason to look backwards to see who it was, he already knew who was there.

 _Crap_ , the tiger thought, defeat filling his senses as he slumped forward.

"Karlof!" Cole grinned, surprise in his tone.

"Cole! Is good to see!" the grey-coated centaur bellowed. "Karlof hope Ronin not trouble you."

"Lemme down, you big, dumb oaf!" the thief snarled. With a toss, Karlof released him, and Ronin landed on his backside with a huff. "I wasn't gonna hurt 'em. I just saw… y'know… a trade opportunity."

"Biggest crap of bull," the half-horse grumbled. "You are nothing but thieving cat looking for fish in market. Always getting into trouble."

"You know this guy?" asked the bear. Karlof folded his arms over his iron samurai armor and pawed at the snow with a hoof, dark eyes glinting with watchfulness under the shadow of his helmet and hair.

"Works with Karlof on trade jobs through river system," he replied. "Live together, but no bond." The orange humanoid dusted the snow off his clothes and fur as he stood, tucking away his weapons and picking up his crimson hat. He brushed off a few flakes before securing it over his ears again, making sure that they properly poked through the holes in the woven straw.

"It's peachy," Ronin growled. "I'm guessin' this is that Cole guy you were supposed to hang out with a few days ago?"

"Yes," the centaur nodded. "Was worried when you not show up. But with humans with you, think Karlof can see why you did not come."

"Yeah, sorry about that, buddy," Cole sighed. "Things have been more than complicated, recently. How come you're here? I thought you didn't like this town."

"Good sake here, come to pick up shipment then head for northern cities," Karlof told him with a smile. His eyes turned to the bunny, who was still holding onto his bonded mate's arm while he peeked out from behind him. "Hello, Jay. Long time and no seeing."

"Hi," the rabbit smiled shyly, sluggishly releasing his grip on Cole. Ronin looked to the side of the bear, and saw the humans gawking at the scene before them, still with weapons raised. In an attempt to smooth things over, he stuck out his hand with a wry grin.

"And you are?" he asked the blond first, only gaining a perturbed look. "Not much of a talker, huh?"

"What is with you yokai and acting all coy after you almost kill us?" the girl suddenly shouted. "I can't take this anymore." The big cat looked up at his business partner, whose face was painted with a quizzical expression. Cole shuffled his feet and brought a hand to the back of his neck.

"Long story," he sighed. Jay chuckled and stood completely beside him, taking the chance to intertwine their fingers.

 _Disgusting_ , the tiger thought with a grimace. He was never one for forging a bond, and had not gotten the chance thus far. Every yokai had their time, and Ronin was more than glad that his had not come yet. He had too many jobs to do, and moved around too much. A mate would just waste his time with lovey-dovey garbage. Until he paid his debts and found a way to occupy himself without leaving town every few days, he was not going to even consider a bond. Now, he would accept a partner if he was given the opportunity, but hoped with all his heart that his forging ceremony was years down the road.

"Come, we have wine back at hotel," Karlof smiled warmly. "We catch up, and hear story behind the humans."

"Oh, no can do," Cole stopped him. "We have to get these two to Kyoboku… tomorrow? Is that right, Nya?"

"Tomorrow," the huntress nodded. "That's when I promised Kai we'd be there." Ronin saw the centaur beside him light up. His short black, bun-styled tail flicked just once, and the cat yokai knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No. I'm putting a stop to this right now," he hissed, ears barely flattening with the hat in the way. Karlof's shoulders sagged a bit, and he turned his torso to face his travelling companion.

"Oh, come now," the half-horse said, putting his hands on his hips. "Is least we can do. You threatened to kidnap, you make up with free passage."

"No way, I ain't letting humans on my boat." His tail swished in anger, even though he knew that the taller beast was right. "Not for free anyway." Nya perked up at the mention of a boat, and turned with a hopeful face towards the sage.

"You can get us to Kyoboku?" the boy asked. Ronin shook his head while Karlof nodded.

"Here," Nya called out, swiftly pulling a pouch from her belongings and pulling out a string of coins. Ronin's tail ceased its angry lashing, pausing to twitch with curiosity. Clearly it was not everything in the bag, but it would certainly do for the moment. The noirette tossed the string, and after checking the authenticity of the currency, the thief rolled his eyes and stuck the coins in his pocket.

"Alright, fine," the tiger growled. "But you'd better not cause any trouble." Karlof pushed the front side of the red hat forward, much to his partner's frustration.

"What he means is, you are in good hands, especially if you come as guests of Cole. Karlof take pride in vessel, right Cole?" he asked, causing the bear to grin.

"Of course," he replied, nodding to the humans. "I've known him for years. He's a man of his word. Keep an eye on stabby-McGee over there though." Ronin glared at him with his one eye. How could the centaur be friends with him? He was so full of himself and over-confident.

"Ah, that means you leave now?" Karlof inquired sadly. The bear reached up and locked hands with the partial equine, a solid gesture that showed their fraternity. "Karlof have long talk another day with you."

"Yeah, and keep that wine on you," Cole smiled. The quadrupedal yokai laughed, picking up one of his front hooves and stomping into the white powder below.

"Karlof keep, Karlof keep," he chuckled before turning and beckoning the two new pests to follow them. The humans thanked their beastly acquaintances one last time before joining Ronin and Karlof.

"Bye Nya! Bye Lloyd!" Jay waved after them. "Stay safe and stick to the map!" So that was the boy's name: Lloyd. Ronin let that little piece of knowledge sink in, but refrained from speaking to the green-clad urchin that was about to board his lovely ship.

He had always preferred to be on his own, but Karlof had this stern yet friendly air about him that made him impossible to say no to. In the end, he always ceded to him, which was something that kept him up at night. Now, he was allowing humans to ride on R.E.X., and that was something that he could hardly stand. Was he losing his edge? He did not have much time to think on it, for soon he and the others arrived at the docks, and the centaur was already going over the basic safety procedures.

 _I am not gonna like this_ , Ronin thought to himself, huffing as he climbed aboard the deck. With a strong grip and a fierce gaze, he hoped he got his displeasure across as he helped the passengers up as well. _Not one bit._


	9. Chapter 9

It was mid morning, and already the air was becoming more warm and less crisp. According to Karlof, as they neared the border of Kyoboku, the temperature would raise dramatically due to the enchantment placed around the forest. Ice had disappeared from along the banks of the river, so they were not too far away from that sudden shift in climate.

Nya knelt on the deck of the ship, affectionately called R.E.X. by the tiger. In her hands, she held her brother's hunting bow, observing it with a saddened nature. Ruby inlays danced in the light at small intervals, and the sturdy dark grey wood was as pristine as ever. Kai took great joy and confidence from his hunting trips, and therefore had equipment to match. Nya wondered with melancholy whether or not he would ever use this weapon again.

She went over everything he had said over the communication crystal. Nya knew that Kai would never knowingly agree to such an impromptu marriage, and he would have kicked, bit, and screamed until he had gotten his way. The way that he had sounded during their call was so tentative, however, and that was what worried her. What if he was under some sort of yokai spell, and he had been convinced to stay with whoever this Zane person was?

"Whatcha got there?" came a groggy yet interested voice. Nya turned her head and gave Ronin a tight-lipped look. The humanoid tiger had taken to pulling the brim of his hat over his face and dozing. One would believe he was a wax figure if they did not check his breathing. The huntress had liked the calm, quiet voyage without his dodgy presence, but now had been called to converse with him.

"My brother's weapon," she finally replied. An unsettling, dull rumble sounded from the trade master's chest.

"Y'know, I'm a bit of a connoisseur when it comes to weapons," purred the feline. "I'd be more than happy to add that thing to my collection. For the proper price, of course." Sensing his syrupy voice, the young woman recoiled, protectively gripping the bow tighter.

"Look, I know what you're trying to pull, and _no_ , you can't have it," she grumbled. The predator huffed and leaned back again, folding his arms behind his head and furrowing his brows at the sky.

"Damn, am I gettin' that predictable?" he muttered.

"Kai and I have spent a lot of time in marketplaces," Nya shrugged before giving him an icy look. "We know a guy has shady intentions if he tries to sweet talk you. You'd probably give me fake coins for it anyway." Ronin flicked his tail and curled the side of his mouth in a lopsided frown.

"Well, whatever," he huffed. "Still a fine-lookin' bow." Nya nodded slowly, finally agreeing with the cat on _something_.

"Gotta bring it to my brother just in case he needs to protect himself," the huntress sighed, turning the weapon over in her hands.

"Right, right." Ronin's ears perked when the noirette picked up one of Kai's arrows and drew it, aiming somewhere off the ship. However, she was only testing to make sure that the bow still worked, and calmly let the tension simmer before placing everything back on the deck. It was obvious that the tiger, like all the yokai she had encountered, saw her as a threat, and was constantly checking to make sure she was not about to murder him. "You never did tell me why we gotta get you to Kyoboku by this afternoon."

"My brother was taken hostage, and we're gonna rescue him," Nya replied, looking the now intrigued beast dead in the eye. His tail stopped moving altogether, going limp against the wood of the ship. The pause that ensued was heavy. _Too_ heavy.

"The hell d'ya mean 'taken hostage'?" Ronin finally asked.

"Well, we were able to talk to him once, and he said that he'd been married to a yokai after he was kidnapped."

"Married?"

"Right. Forgot you guys use the word 'bonded'."

"What? You think that…" Suddenly the big cat burst into laughter, putting a hand over his heart in his hysterical fit. "Your brother ain't been kidnapped! He's found his soulmate! God, how dumb can you humans get?" The huntress took a moment to let confusion sink in, wondering why Jay had not told her about whatever was so obvious to the tiger. She had no clue what he was talking about, but whatever it was she wanted to understand it.

"Wh-... What the hell? _Soulmate?_ " she gaped, feeling uncertainty and anger overtake her expression.

"That's how bonding works, sweetheart. You find your soulmate, then you stick with each other for the rest of your lives." Nya recalled the relationship between Cole and Jay. At many points, the bear had called the rabbit his mate, and that they were bonded. It made sense, considering that when she and Lloyd had woken up the bunny was snuggled in his partner's arms as if none of their argument had ever happened.

"That just sounds like marriage," she sighed, only grasping the concept a little. The thief let out a long breath and folded his arms.

"Dunno what that is, but bonding is unbreakable," he shrugged.

"Unbreakable?" the noirette muttered. She looked at the wooden planks below her, thinking deeply.

 _Oh god. Is Kai not gonna be able to leave? I hope that he's not under this bonding spell yet. But… he said that he was married over the crystal so what if he's already…_ Nya shook her head to get rid of those despairing whims.

"How long will it take to get to Kyoboku?" the huntress inquired as she found new resolve. In response, the yokai just tipped his hat into its previous position over his eyes and leaned back, resting once more.

"However long it takes," he drawled, shifting his weight so he could get more comfortable.

"What do you mean?" Nya almost shouted. The partial beast snarled just slightly with a twitch in his ear, looking back up to the human with a sharp eye.

"My ship, my rules, my speed." At the statement, the girl began to fume, wanting nothing more than to be in Kyoboku at that very second so she could escape this wannabe smooth-talker bandit.

"Lloyd and I are here to save someone who's been _kidnapped_ , and you just wanna laze around and do nothing to get us there faster?" she growled. "What a gentleman."

"You know it," the feline grinned devilishly before pointing blindly towards her. "Now put that bow away before you shoot somebody." Although she was becoming increasingly agitated, she complied, wrapping the weapon in a special blanket before placing it next to her pack.

The boat continued to drift onwards in silence, save for the few sounds of birds and the constant whispering of the water beneath them. After a little while, Karlof called for Ronin to take the helm, to which the cat begrudgingly responded, stretching with leisure before walking across the ship.

Nya arrived to focus on the goal of simply getting to their destination, but the frightening thought of losing her brother for good distracted her completely. This Zane person could not be the same beast that Jay had talked so highly of. Nobody with a pure soul could possibly just take Kai from his home without even asking for her blessing. Even if yokai culture was vastly different from her own, there was still a standard for marriage across the world… right?

"Are you okay, Nya?" The young sage's sudden appearance in front of her made her startle, but she immediately softened, not wishing to cause Lloyd any stress.

"I'm fine," she told him with a little smile. "I just wanna get to Kyoboku as soon as possible."

"You and me both," sighed the blond as he sat down next to her. "I know you're worried about Kai, and that's okay. I'm worried about him too. But you can't keep freaking out like this."

"I'm not freaking out," the huntress gasped.

"Nya," Lloyd deadpanned. "It's okay to be scared, but you have to _relax_. We'll find him, and we'll bring him home, okay?" She pulled her knees up and hugged them close to her chest, resting her chin on top of them. The young woman breathed, letting her anxiety go for just a moment. She pressed out a long, deep breath, then turned to face her friend.

"Okay," she muttered. "Thanks, Lloyd." The sage-in-training patted her on the back, grinning.

"No problem," he beamed. The clunky sounds of hooves drew close to them, and as the humans turned around they saw the dark yet welcoming visage of Karlof. He knelt in front of the pair and gave them some fresh water to refill their packs with.

"We get to Kyoboku dock, thirty minute," he informed them. Nya's jaw tensed, realizing that Ronin had made it sound like the journey would take much longer than it really was. "When get there, go straight in Jade Palace. Princess Harumi give directions."

"Princess Harumi?" Nya wondered aloud.

"Good princess. Care much about kingdom," the centaur nodded. His tail swished in what looked like pride. "Karlof dance with her at Cole and Jay's forge ceremony. Very nice."

"Forge ceremony," Lloyd repeated, running his hand over his chin in thought. He leaned over to the huntress and whispered, "What's that?"

"Probably like a wedding, if I were to guess," she responded, not completely sure herself. She turned her face back up to the partial horse. "Thanks, Karlof, for all of this."

"Friend of Cole is friend of Karlof too," he smiled wide, scratching his beard absentmindedly. "Besides, Ronin say you looking for brother. Karlof wish luck. You lose family, is rough. But you find him, yes?" He appeared rough, carrying the demeanor of a sailor in his features, but the yokai was also very kind and generous.

"Yeah," Nya agreed, hope sparkling in her heart.

"Docks go through castle grounds," the beast said, pointing off in the distance. Nya looked in the same direction and saw a giant palace coming up over the next tree-covered hill. They were close, and now the huntress was itching to find her sibling. "You enter through bottom and go to top to see princess." With that, the equine moved away, readying some ropes and other supplies on one side of the vessel.

The two humans remained wordless, watching as the castle drew closer with each minute that passed. Its spires were gorgeous, glimmering in the daylight. A few yokai flew around the exterior, most likely guards on patrol, and some dove down to the very docks that they were headed for. It was very likely that the beasts could see their ship coming, and were preparing to receive them.

Nya waited with hushed breath, quietly contemplating how the princess would react to their arrival. Hopefully she was as caring as Karlof had said.

"Good morning!" a few guards called from the docks as they drew near. Ronin waved back, then angled the boat so it would safely exit the current. The centaur helped his passengers get their belongings in order, then assisted the tiger with docking. Nya gave Lloyd an enthusiastic smile, happy that they were finally one step closer to reaching Kai. When the ship stopped, Karlof stepped off first, then aided the humans as they made their way onto the docks.

"Excuse me, sir," one of the palace yokai warily asked. "Are those humans that you're bringing ashore?"

"Yes," Karlof replied, nodding in a manner that showed his understanding of their worry. "Here to see princess about lost brother that was found in yokai territory." The guards looked at each other, and Nya suddenly became nervous despite her attempts to stay calm. She tried to assure herself that they would let them see Harumi. They _had_ to. They had gotten so close to finding Kai, they could not turn back now.

"Come with us," one of the sentries finally said. The two immediately lit up, following the beasts with eager steps.

"Thank you Karlof!" the huntress called over her shoulder. "You too Ronin!" The two yokai on the boat waved back to the humans, shouting their own goodbyes. At the base of the gigantic trees that supported the structure, there was a set of doors built into the bark, with beautiful golden engravings on the front depicting legendary figures in spiritual history.

"Alright, step through here," a sentinel told them, opening one of the large doors. Once Nya and Lloyd had crossed through the entrance, he followed and walked over to a large panel on the wall. He waved his hand over a symbol of a peacock, causing it to glow a dull green color. The floor beneath them turned the same jade color, then light encased them both as they felt a fluttering sensation. When Nya opened her eyes, she flinched and nearly fell over. They were suddenly on a platform, _thousands_ of feet in the air. In front of them were what she could assume to be the main palace doors.

"Great, more humans," a nearby guard growled to his partner. "Lemme guess, you both wanna see the princess."

"That's right," Nya told them, standing her ground. "Could you please lead us to her?" At her firm tone, the two yokai scoffed, but went over to main doors and opened them nonetheless. A grand throne room was presented to them, causing them both to gape in awe. The beautiful marble and jade colors mixed with gold astounded them. There was _nothing_ like this back home in Jamonikai. They stepped over the scarlet carpeting until they found a set of stairs leading upwards. The sentries ushered them up, then returned to their posts.

As they climbed, a second level that formed a balcony around the outer edges of the great hall was revealed to be an indoor garden, pressed up against glass to let sunlight in. There was a soft humming sound that resonated from between the flowers, and soon they were standing on the same floor as the source of the music. Upon their arrival, a figure turned.

Time seemed to slow for Nya. The young yokai's white hair reflected the bright rays of light from the window as if it were made of the finest moondust. Her lips were tinted with ruby makeup, as were her eyes. Her flowing green robe and brilliant feathers accentuated her divine appearance. She certainly looked the part of a princess.

"Visitors!" she gasped, setting down the watering can she was holding. "And humans too! Oh my, this week has been just full of surprises!" The peacock glided over to them with a big grin, golden-colored eyes shimmering with giddy excitement.

"Greetings, I am Princess Harumi!" she beamed, allowing them to shake her hand. "What brings you here, weary travelers?" Nya looked over at Lloyd, who simply took a deep breath before nodding to her.

"We're here to find my brother, Kai," the huntress replied. Harumi's eyes widened, then after a brief pause she clapped her hands rapidly.

"He mentioned that he had a sister during his forging- I mean wedding preparations!" the princess chuckled as she shifted from foot to foot. "It must have taken you so long to reach the palace! I insist that you stay here tonight and rest before we take you to him."

"A-Actually…" the noirette interrupted, causing the half-bird to pause. "We're supposed to reach Kai by this afternoon." A little moment passed as the ruler drummed her fingers against her chin in thought, but then she shook her head and darted forward, grabbing Nya by the hand.

"Nonsense!" she giggled. "I'll simply contact his partner and inform him that we will arrive later than you told him. I'm sure he won't mind." The huntress wished to protest, but she was too focused on the feeling of the yokai's hand in hers. For a princess, she sure did have quite a few callouses covering her palm and fingers.

"Nya?" Lloyd piped up as he matched their pace. "I thought you wanted to get to Kai as soon as possible?"

"Oh, Lloyd, don't worry," the princess said in a sing-song voice. "I believe everything will work out just fine!" In stunned silence, the humans followed her. Nya had no idea how she could have possibly known his name, but chose to ignore that little flaw in logic. Considering that she was a yokai princess, it did not strike her as unnatural for her to possess some sort of bizarre magical abilities. They stepped out of the large room and into a side hallway, where a few maidens were softly chatting as they passed. The white-haired girl gave them a grin, then continued on her way.

Finally, they reached two rooms, and the princess ushered them both into a separate one. Nya had to blink rapidly to make sure that she was truly seeing the beautiful guest bedroom around her. The pillows and covers were embroidered in shades of scarlet and gold, and the walls were covered in pristine art. Through the window, she could see all the way to the horizon.

"Get yourselves comfortable," Harumi instructed them. "I'll be back to bring you to dinner later. Oh! And Nya? I'd love to hear stories about the human territory afterwards." Before the huntress could say anything else, the peacock was gone with the faint scent of peach blossoms and fresh air. She looked around her room once more before dumping her belongings haphazardly on the floor. The huntress was anxious, wishing to depart immediately, but the bed looked _so_ comfortable after the nights she had spent in a tent. With cautious movements, she laid down and melted into the softness of the mattress.

Her mind whirled with a dilemma. She knew that Lloyd deserved a rest, especially after trying to figure out that teleportation spell. However, now that she was in Kyoboku her legs were telling her to go go _go_. As she stared up at the bed's canopy, her eyelids began to grow heavy, and she had to sit up to help fight the sleep that threatened to invade her system.

A soft series of clicking sounds approached, then a young yokai handmaid appeared at her door. She was carrying a rather large stone, and appeared to be searching for something as she stared at the glistening object. Nya stood and waited for her to tilt her head to look at her.

"Miss, the princess has informed me that you need to make a call," the small half-robin said. "As a human, it may be difficult for you to establish a link. May I assist you in connecting to your desired recipient?" The words blurred in Nya's head, and although she could not make out even a tiny bit of what the beast had just said, she nodded anyway.

"Then let's get started. Princess Harumi said that you are trying to reach Kai Smith, the bonded partner of Zane Julien. Is that correct?" Along with her brother, the name 'Zane' definitely rung a bell, so the spear wielder nodded once more. The yokai handed her the crystal, then took a step back. Nya felt a rush go through her system as something inside her being attached itself to the stone.

* * *

Although Kai appreciated that Zane was putting so much time aside for him, he really needed to stop taking him on dates so often. The guilt was too much for him. They were walking through the nearby marketplace, which was lively with throngs of yokai. Kai found that the buzz of shoppers and strollers reminded him of home and calmed him just slightly, but what the falcon had planned for both of them set his nerves on fire.

They were making their way to a dance hall, which was supposedly full of fellow young couples. It just seemed too coincidental that there were so many events going on for bonded pairs around the same time, but Zane reminded him just how important bonding was in yokai culture. As they neared their destination, the hunter could hear the sounds of music and laughter. His heart pounded, and even though he had told his partner that he did not know how to dance, the partial bird had only assured him that he would quickly learn.

Finally, they broke through the crowd and saw the wide platform that was shielded by a roof. In the center, a large circle of beasts gallivanted around in a distinct pattern at certain times, then at others they simply danced in what looked like random directions.

"Ready?" Zane asked, squeezing his hand.

"No," Kai replied with terror. "I told you, I _can't_ dance!" The blond laughed and pulled him to follow, then gripped the human's waist with his free hand.

"Let me teach you, then!" the avian yokai grinned. "Follow my steps, alright?"

"Wait, Zane-!" Without a moment to collect himself, Kai was already being tugged into the fray. Thankfully, he picked up certain things quickly, so he was able to mirror his movements after only a few moments of stumbling. The problem after that was slowing down. He had a tendency to hasten his actions when he was anxious, and he ended up only narrowly avoiding stepping on the shoes of his mate multiple times. He stared down at the floor, trying his hardest to focus on not tripping or harming his partner. However, he still managed to step on the falcon's toes. "Sorry! I tried to warn you, I don't know how to dance!"

"It's alright," Zane promised, helping him get back in the rhythm. "It is obvious that you are nervous, and that is your main issue. Here, look at me." The partial bird removed his hand from his waist for a moment to tip Kai's chin up. As soon as it returned to its original placement, his grip was a little bit more firm, and it helped to guide him.

"There, now just listen to the beat of the music," the blond continued. The sounds around the hunter began to fade away as he stared into the arctic blue irises of his husband. Slide, step step. Slide, step step. He could feel the melody driving his movements, but every other sense was tuned in to the way he was being held. Because of the yokai's steady hands and calm demeanor, Kai felt safe in his arms. It was like the night of their forging ceremony, where all he could truly remember was the way that he had stuck to Zane like glue. He had just delved into an unfamiliar world, and the beast had been nothing but kind and helpful towards him. The hunter felt an involuntary smile come over him. "Wonderful. That's perfect, Kai. Now, I am going to start turning."

Despite his original protests, he was thoroughly enjoying this. As they went through the clumsy yet endearing process of spinning while moving the human found himself laughing. The dance was fast, forced him to be in rather close quarters, and was a tad uncomfortable for him, but he was having fun. They stepped up the pace as the tempo increased, and Kai was suddenly picked up and swung around before being placed back on the ground. He had forgotten how strong Zane was.

"Where'd you learn that?" the brunet asked.

"Oh, um-" the half-falcon mumbled, cheeks tinting red. "Well, I have spent most of my life around this market, and this dance is entertaining to watch. I picked up a few things in anticipation of my own bond." Kai's brows raised as his heart softened. No wonder he had been so insistent. Before they knew it, the song ended, and those around them cheered.

"Did you enjoy it?" Zane inquired with undisguised hope. The hunter nodded bashfully and allowed himself to be embraced. When they stepped back, Kai took a moment to examine his partner. His white button up, black slacks, and dress shoes were simple yet charming. In contrast, Kai had just grabbed a comfortable, soft rosewood-colored henley and jeans. He suddenly felt like he had caused the yokai's experience to be underwhelming.

"Sorry I didn't wear anything nice or try that much," Kai muttered. "If I'd known that this meant so much to you, I would've-" Suddenly, the communication crystal around his mate's neck glowed fern green and white. Zane's eyes widened and he quickly pulled the pendant into his grip.

"It's from the Palace," he said to nobody in particular as he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Am I currently speaking to Mr. Zane Julien?" a dry voice replied.

"Correct," the falcon responded. He held out his hand for Kai to take, and he led his fluffy human through the crowd until they were relatively alone. The hunter had no idea why the winged boy was receiving such an important call unannounced, but had a feeling he was about to find out. "How may I help you?"

"I have a private message for your mate. Kai Smith."

"Me?" spluttered the boy in question. Zane simply shrugged and pulled the necklace off. The blond walked away with a slight smile, moving towards a sweets shop. "Uh, hi."

"Kai, it's Nya." He swore his heart skipped a beat. Immediately his hold on the stone tightened with a mixture of glee and fear.

"Nya," he repeated. He tried to think of anything that she could be calling him for. Then it hit him. "You're at the Palace. You're almost here." She was supposed to arrive that afternoon. He had let that thought slip out of his mind through the blissful security of the dance, but now it penetrated his mind again. His eyes shifted to the faces of every yokai around him, and if any gazes fell on him he believed that they were full of malice. It was as if they all knew his secret and were shaming him for it.

"There's been a change in the plan," the huntress suddenly cut through his anxious daze. "We're staying here at the castle tonight, and we're gonna get there tomorrow. Probably in the morning." A little bit of relief passed through his system, then dissipated again when he realized that he still had to make a choice.

"Do I have to go back home?" he asked, gulping down his apprehension.

"Of course!" Nya told him. "Kai, we didn't come this far for you to not go home- uh… I mean… _visit_ home." According to the voice he had heard earlier, there was a palace attendant in the room with his sibling. A yokai would probably report a plan to break a bond, so she most likely had to choose her words wisely.

"Zane picked up first, which means he's nearby, right?" his sibling went on. "So I'll make this short. Be ready for us tomorrow."

"Nya, we can work this out."

"No. You're not a yokai. You need to come home sometimes and visit your family."

"But, Zane-"

"Zane's okay with it," Nya interrupted. "And so are you. Thank you, I think we're done here." Her voice grew dimmer, as if she was moving away.

"Wait, Nya!" he nearly shouted. It was too late, the stone was dim again. Once more, he had been unable to speak up for himself, and Nya had only given him what she wanted him to hear before leaving him again. "Damn it!" He was seething, terrified, and just wanted to sort everything out, but he could never get anywhere with his sister if she was so set on her goals.

"Are you alright?" Zane suddenly appeared beside him with a box of chocolates in hand. "You look upset."

"No! I'm just, er, focused!" Kai spluttered, straightening his back and handing the pendant back to his partner. "I tend to get pretty intense when I'm thinking." The bird smiled with fondness and softly pressed his lips to the hunter's forehead.

"How adorable," the blond whispered with an amused tone. "Why don't we take a walk around the market and see what is available?" He took Kai's hand in his, and they began to make their way through the gathered yokai. The human did his best not to trudge, but his mind was too heavy with troubled thoughts. Even when Zane asked him if he wanted to buy anything, he only gave him distant, vague answers before moving on.

"You are not still sick, are you?" the falcon eventually asked him.

"Me? No, I'm just… tired from all the dancing," Kai said. Instantly, the yokai rushed over to a platform and situated the bags that he had acquired. "We don't have to go home if you don't want to."

"It's alright," Zane assured him. "Your well-being is my first priority." With now-practiced ease, the falcon picked up his husband and stretched his wings, ready to take off. They flew away, leisurely soaring homewards. Perhaps it was because of the way that he was being carried, or the soothing breeze against his body, but Kai felt his nerves slowly settling.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled without meaning to.

"For what?" the partial beast asked. Kai sighed, gripping the fabric of his shirt.

"For causing you all this trouble."

"You have not caused me any trouble, darling- er, Kai." The hunter shook his head.

"I'm a human, Zane. That's already bad enough," he told him, furrowing his brows. "And if I hadn't been hunting, then maybe you could've bonded with a yokai that could treat you better." They dropped in altitude, already almost back to the treehouse.

"What makes you think that?" Zane inquired. "You are already incredibly kind to me." The human scoffed as they touched down on their porch. He stood and folded his arms as soon as he was able. In what way could he have been _kind_ to him? Even as they spoke, he was considering leaving him all alone.

"I am being serious," the falcon continued. "It is true that we have a bit of a cultural barrier between us, but you are patient enough to help me understand human romance, and you allow me to get close to you even though it is usually not customary for your kind. You allow me to leave you alone at home for hours on end, although that is terribly unfair to you. You have taken care of me when I was not feeling my best, and… You have stayed with me even though you never truly had a choice. I cannot thank you enough for that." The guilt was about to crush him, but the slow and sure embrace that he received melted his concerns. Zane's body was somewhat cold against his, seemingly cooling down his heated mindset. Ever so slowly, he hugged him back. Nya may not have listened to him, but the falcon before him could act as his anchor for the moment.

It was unfair, releasing his tension while he was continuing to lie to the yokai. For the moment however, he could not find the capacity to care. He needed just one minute of solace, which he had not had throughout the entire week. It was selfish, but it felt necessary.

"Let's go inside and have some chocolate," Zane murmured. Kai nodded before parting with him, then followed him through the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

He tried not to toss and turn because he did not wish to wake his mate, but Kai was restless. Too many unwanted thoughts were flooding his mind. He felt like a kid on Christmas Eve waiting for morning to arrive, although what waited at the end of the night was far less joyful for him. Finally, he decided that it was hopeless, and slipped out from under the covers. The cool air in the room caused his arms to tingle with goosebumps, which he tried to rub out. He smoothed out his wrinkled tee and wiggled his foot to get some feeling back in his legs. Zane had given him the spare set of pajamas the day after their forging ceremony, and the long bottoms were rather comfortable compared to his old ones which were silky but a little on the small side. Kai had to bite back a groan at the thought. Did _everything_ Zane gave him have to be perfect?

He shook his head to clear it, then stared out the window at the moon. It was a little less than full now, and was rather close to the horizon. Looking at the clock, it was about three thirty in the morning. A little spark suddenly flickered in the back of his mind. The hunter turned around to see his partner sitting up with the covers draped over his legs. Half of his body was bathed in soft blue light, and the other was still shrouded in the shadows of the bedroom. Still, Kai could see the almost unnatural glow of Zane's cyan eye in the darkness. The glimmer he held in his bright irises was collected, adoring, and even a little bit worried, despite the early hour in which he had been so rudely awakened.

"Darl- Kai, what are you doing up?" the falcon asked groggily. The human decided to tell the truth, for what harm was there in it?

"Can't sleep," he replied simply. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Nonsense. I have known you were troubled for a few hours now because of our soul link," Zane assured him as he too shed the blankets and stood. The falcon's wings fluttered just slightly as he crossed the room. "Here, we can spend the rest of the morning awake. I do not have work today anyway." With a comforting hold on his hand, the blond led him out of the room and into the living area, where he was then ushered onto the couch. Zane turned on a lamp nearby and settled in next to him, moving his wings behind him so that he was a little more comfortable.

"Now, tell me what is bothering you," the falcon instructed with a soft, encouraging grin. Kai opened his mouth to speak, then slammed it shut again as fear rocketed through his system. He wanted to yell at himself for not telling the truth, especially after the half-bird had been so obviously yearning for his affections.

 _C'mon! Nya's gonna be here in a few hours! You have to tell him!_ he screamed in his mind. He looked into his serene eyes again, and found nothing but kindness swimming in those azure depths. The news would break his heart, and Kai never wanted him to feel that kind of pain. _He's just too nice. If he were anyone else, I wouldn't be so stupid and I would tell him, but… Zane really cares about me. He loves me. How could I do that to him?_ He felt tears welling up, but he refused to let them fall.

"I can't," he croaked, throat tightening. The yokai went rigid, nearly diving forward and placing his hands on the hunter's cheeks. However, he immediately let go with a disappointed expression. Kai knew that he had recoiled because of the boundaries that he had established, and because he wished to relieve his guilt he brought his hand up and pressed the blond's palm back on his face. Zane's gaze softened, and his feathers ruffled a tad before smoothing out again.

"Is this about the insecurities that you shared with me yesterday?" he asked in a hushed voice. Kai saw the opportunity and jumped on it.

"Yeah," he mumbled as he nodded. It was a good reason, albeit a lie, and it would have to suffice for now.

"Kai…" the falcon trailed off. "You do not need to worry about your adequacy, you are the perfect mate just as you are. I thoroughly enjoy your company, your beautiful art, your smile, and your caring nature, just to name a few appealing features. Not to mention, you are astonishingly handsome…" The yokai stopped himself, face turning pink as he cleared his throat.

"What I mean is, you share a bond with me, and even if fate did not dictate our partnership, I would still cherish you," Zane went on. As he spoke, Kai found himself becoming enticingly distracted from Lloyd and Nya's upcoming arrival. Once the bird finished, he delicately wrapped his wings around the human's body before opening his arms for him. After a pause for consideration, the brunet scooted towards him and surrendered to the embrace.

At this point, the hunter could not deny that Zane was charming, and his features were quite stunning. However, he reminded himself in this moment that there was a large gap between having your heartstrings tugged by an attractive individual and falling in love. The hug was simply comforting, and he would not allow himself to become attached to the contact. In order to cut it off before he got too comfortable in the falcon's arms, Kai reached for his sketchbook, which he had placed on the coffee table when he last used it.

"Why don't I read while you draw?" the yokai asked. The beast's arms and wings released him, then the blond stood and retrieved a book from a nearby shelf. Kai flipped open to the page he had been sketching on then pulled the pencil from the central fold. Zane returned and leaned over the side of the sofa, opening a drawer and taking out a pair of reading glasses. As the falcon sat back down, his right wing opened and wrapped over the hunter's shoulders. It was a soothing gesture that helped the human relax as he began to make a rough outline of a house.

He drew with intent, at first, and the goal was to practice architecture, however soon he began to dart his gaze to the side at random intervals. Zane's focus was on his novel, which was rather lengthy. According to where he had left off, he had been working on it for a little while. His ice blue eyes were fixated on the words, shifting to and fro as he read. He looked so intrigued, and the glasses caused him to be even more alluring, in a mature and intelligent manner. Suddenly, the half-bird caught him staring. The blond turned his head just slightly and looked back at him with a little smile. Sporting a fresh blush, Kai tensed his shoulders and went back to sketching, now nose-deep in the pages.

 _Oh my god, what is wrong with me?_ he thought, absentmindedly drawing while he chastised himself. _I don't usually do stuff like that! Is it the stress? The lack of sleep? Whatever it is, I can't let it get to me anymore._ He drew a few more houses, then a little stream, cobblestone streets, and more. Kai could hardly remember everything he was doing, and eventually just let his mind blur as he completed the sketch.

Finally, he dared to sneak another glance at Zane, who was still just gazing at him lovingly. That made the hunter flinch and scramble for something to say to dissipate the sudden awkwardness. He noticed the title of the book and shifted his body to be a little more relaxed.

"So, uh… 'Oceanum Vitae', huh? What's it about?" the human muttered, trying to open a conversation. Luckily, the yokai seemed to be happy to talk with him instead of sitting in silence.

"It's the story of a young man who is abandoned in the sea and is rescued by a ship of pirates. They treat him roughly, but along the many stops that they make in their trading business he learns skills like weaving, apothecary, cooking, and even painting. He even falls in love with a siren boy who refuses to sing and lure the sailors into a trap. It's touching. If you'd like, you could read it. Everything that is mine is yours, after all," Zane replied. Kai chuckled nervously and tapped the end of his pencil against the sketchbook.

"I'd never be able to focus long enough. Besides, it'd put me to sleep," he sighed. The bird smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"If it would help you fall asleep, perhaps I should read aloud for you," the winged boy suggested. Kai thought for a minute, then set his materials back on the table.

"Actually, I'd like that," the hunter grinned timidly. Zane nodded and took a deep breath, taking in some of the page.

"The novel is a little old, so the language may be somewhat diverse from what we speak today," his husband suddenly shied. When the human only inched closer to him in anticipation, the partial beast cleared his throat and began to tell the story from his current place.

"Upon the shores of Paris the boy sat, whittling a flute with determination. The hour was near midnight, however his oceanic lover had yet to make an appearance. His heart would have grown heavy had he not occupied himself with the sea-tossed wood and the knife. As if his longing soul had ensnared the fins of the siren, the youthful monster sprang from the foam beside the rocks."

"'Hark!' called the young captive quietly upon the merman's arrival. 'See here, my dearest heart-throb, a gift I carved for thee. For if I can never hear your sweet singing voice, I desire to hear another music from thy precious lips.' To this, the fish produced a magenta coloring upon his lavender cheeks."

"'Ah, but I have never learned the skill,' Atlon murmured, voice akin to the soft lapping of the waves. 'I would regret tormenting thee with unpracticed shrieking.'"

Kai found himself itching to read along, so he shuffled to the side so that he was shoulder to shoulder with the blond. The falcon took notice, and slowly looped his arm around his bonded partner before continuing.

"To this, the boy grinned with reverence and held out the misshapen instrument to the sea creature."

"'Then take this gift as a token of my desires. One day, perhaps I can teach thee to play as you walk with me on the shore,' he said. The bashful Atlon slapped his tail on the surface of the glittering water as he accepted the gift. 'You have spoken with this sea-hag about obtaining a pair of legs, have thee not?'"

"'Indeed I have, beloved Matthias, and the witch hath told me of her plans to prepare me a draught that will replace my tail. I am not a fish fit to brag, but I must say that my prowess as a mummer would be impressive if I were to take up the craft,' the siren simpered whilst he pressed himself into the stone to level his head with the man's. 'The dark woman revealed to me that the price of a pair of legs would be my gift of mystical enticement. I feigned horror, and she cackled gleefully as she shouted that I would regret my love anon! O, how foolish she would feel if she knew how glad I am to be rid of it! I am overjoyed to know my human beau will finally be able to hear my song without a deathly consequence.' The ship-slave grinned and threaded his fingers through his lover's hair, silky it was and grouped in sections that were the width of sea weed. Chocolate eyes met unnatural lime in a heated exchange of silent adoration."

The hunter felt his eyelids growing heavy already. He was grateful that Zane was helping him go back to sleep, even though he promised to spend the entire morning with him if he needed it. Kai yawned, and a moment later a calming hand was running through his locks, only adding to his feeling of drowsiness.

"'Ye need not a flute then!' Matthias laughed. 'I shall cherish thy voice like the most precious of jewels. Not a day shall pass where I do not revel in thy melodious songs.'"

"'But it is a gift ye hath given me, so I shall keep it close to my heart,' the merman replied."

Kai's eyes closed once, and he forced himself to pry them open again.

"'Have ye that much appreciation for a piece of driftwood?' the sailor inquired. 'It warms me to think of thy future love for the house I shall build for thee.'"

The hunter could not fight the feeling any longer, and he let his eyelids shut for good. He did not drift away just yet, however, and was able to hear the last bit of the excerpt.

"'A house?' Atlon gasped. 'May I have a garden and grow these carrots which you have spoken of?'"

"'Anything ye wish, ye may have. I have a family fortune waiting for me back on the shores of Ninjago. We may build a cottage and live as two smitten swains.' The siren smiled and received a kiss on his blushing lips."

"'Then let it be so,' whispered the beast. 'A home in which we shall escape this world of suffering at the hands of the sea.'"

* * *

A tiny noise, like hail against a far-off window, pulled Kai from his peaceful slumber. He opened his eyes a little bit to see that he was still being held by his bonded mate, although the blond was fast asleep. The novel was open and rested against his arm which lay limp at his side.

 _Rustle rustle._ The metallic sound rang out again, causing the hunter's head to swivel in its direction. It was coming from the door.

 _Clink-rustle rustle._ The knob. Someone on the outside was trying to turn the knob. Suddenly, the brass lit up with a green glow, and it began to turn in random directions. His heart leapt at the familiar color of that magic. Kai bolted upright, startling Zane in the process. The human gawked at the time that was displayed on the clock. It was already after nine in the morning. Lloyd and Nya were outside the entrance to the treehouse, and they were about to break in.

"Who is here?" the falcon asked, slight fear edging his tone.

"He's breaking the lock," Kai gasped. The winged boy stood, feathers sticking out at odd angles.

"Who is?" Sadly, the hunter could not bring himself to speak, rather he looked over at the coffee table at his still-open sketchbook. Suddenly those buildings and roads seemed so familiar. The rooftops, the stones, the water system, the rough outline of the fountain… He had drawn his home.

His pulse was pounding in his ears, and terror gripped his conscious like icy claws. He faced his partner, then the door, then his partner again. Kai felt his breathing become more labored as he fought a wave of panic. Zane took a small step closer, and the hunter scrambled away from him. He snuck a glance down at his sketch again, watching a single tear well up and fall on the page before he swiftly rubbed at his eyes to clear them.

"I'm sorry," the human hiccuped. The door flew wide open. Lloyd and Nya sprinted in with battle-ready expressions. However they softened when they saw that the brunet was unharmed.

"Kai!" the huntress shouted, crossing over to her brother before crushing him in a hug. "Oh thank god! We were so worried-" She halted and examined his features.

"You were crying," she noticed. Nya wheeled on Zane immediately, and Lloyd held up his spellbook with a threatening gaze when he saw her acidic glare. "What have you been doing to my brother?"

"Nya, stop!" Kai called out, grabbing his sibling by the wrist in an attempt to pull her away from his soulmate. "He hasn't done anything to me! I already told you, I'm fine!"

"Already?" the falcon asked with pure confusion in his tone. "How could she have talked to you? Humans do not possess communication crystals, do they?"

"No, but your friend Jay had one," Nya replied before the hunter could get a word in. "He called you, but Kai picked up instead. He said you were in bed." The yokai slowly turned towards Kai, who's heart was breaking over the bewilderment in his features.

"And then we called him from the Jade Palace," the huntress continued. Zane shook his head, eyes still locked on his husband's. Kai wanted to run from this whole situation, but he knew that he had this coming. He had all those opportunities that he could have told him, where he could have eased the pain a little, and yet he had stayed silent. Now, he was forced to face the guilt head-on. "Looks like your little kidnapping scheme wasn't as well thought-out as you hoped."

"Kidnap?" the falcon gasped, spinning back towards the other two humans. "I would never-!"

"Save it!" spat Lloyd. "Kai, the princess gave us a dragon. We can ride it to Jamonikai, then it'll fly back home when we get there. Let's go before this gets ugly."

"No!" the brunet snapped, yanking his sister until she fully faced him. "Not yet! We have to take Zane with us, at least! He doesn't deserve this!"

" _Wake up!_ " his younger sibling snarled. "What kind of spell did he put you under? Why won't you just leave with us?"

"Because I'm _married_ to him, damn it!" Kai nearly shrieked. "And what's with this _spell_ crap? Zane never did anything to hurt me! He's just a yokai that was looking for a mate! I'm not gonna force him to be alone for the rest of his life! I'm either staying here, or he's going too!"

"Would you listen to yourself?" the noirette hissed in his face. "We're your _family!_ We're all you have left! You can't turn your back on us now!"

"I'm not turning my back on you!"

"If you're not, then you'll come home! Everyone is worried sick!"

"Then tell them I'm fine and move on! I'll visit!"

"You're in yokai territory! You'll get killed before you can visit! You're not trusted here!"

"But Nya-" Before Kai could retort again, something spun him around before enveloping his torso.

"Get your hands off my brother, you-!" The sound of Zane's wings unfolding cut her off. The blond was embracing him, and had fended Nya off by making himself appear larger.

"Zane, what're you doing?" Kai muttered. The half-bird merely shushed him and ran his hands over his partner's back.

"Goodbye," Zane whispered. His voice was heavy, but he did not sound like he was forlorn or angry. Kai realized what he was doing, and immediately wrapped his arms around the yokai.

"No," he said, voice cracking as tears welled up once more. This time, he allowed them to fall. "No, Zane. No, don't say that, I can work this out. Nya's just being stubborn, she'll listen eventually."

"Kai," the beast quieted him as he pulled away slowly. The hunter tried to keep him in place, but then reluctantly released his hold as well when he realized that his bonded mate was standing his ground. "Do not cry. It will be… Go. Take him. I apologize for causing you trouble."

"Zane, please," Kai mumbled feebly. Lloyd and Nya darted forward, looping their arms through his and practically dragging him away. "Zane! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He reached one hand out to the falcon, but he only received a sad smile and a wave farewell in return.

"Let me go," he tried to shout, but it only came out as a sob. He had never felt so remorseful in his life as they pulled him out onto the deck and shut the door behind them. They hopped onto the dragon, situated themselves so they were in a safe and secure position, then flew off. However, the initial jerk of the takeoff was nothing like how Zane flew, it was rough and rushed. Kai did not like it one bit, but he still attempted to dry his tears.

 _Do not cry._ That was what Zane had instructed him to do. Besides, this was what he had wanted all along. He never wished for any of this to happen and he had always desired to be back home where he truly belonged. The only noises throughout the flight occurred when Lloyd would pet the large beast's head and the dragon would purr deeply with contentment. They zipped past the enormous trees of Kyoboku, over the snow-covered yokai towns at the base of the giant forest, and finally crossed through the woods that spanned the large area of land between the edge of yokai territory and Jamonikai Village. Kai attempted to map out the distance that the sage and huntress had traveled each day as they flew onwards, and was impressed by how determined they must have been to scale so many miles.

It seemed impossible that he was finally going home, but it was happening. Finally, he would see the friends he had missed dearly, and he could visit the shops and restaurants that he loved. He let those thoughts replace his feelings of sorrow, and slowly but surely he loosened up. He was still rather melancholy about the whole ordeal, but it was a start. The dragon eventually grumbled, causing Lloyd to giggle with amusement.

"Are we almost there, boy? Who's a good dragon?" the young sage cooed. To this, the large creature bellowed in delight and excitement. "Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are!"

"Lloyd," Nya mumbled, elbowing the blond just slightly. "Let's stay quiet… For Kai's sake." The hunter narrowed his eyes at his sibling.

"I'm fine," he growled. "Let's just land already." As if on cue, they began to dip in altitude. He could hear screams coming from all the townspeople who were outside. When the dragon touched down, people rushed to get out of its path.

"We're back!" Lloyd shouted in greeting, waving his arm in the air.

"Son!" Garmadon cried out, sprinting from the temple entrance. "What in the name of Ninjago are you doing on a _dragon?_ "

"He brought us here! His name is Green Bean!" the blond smiled as he jumped off of the creature's back. "And we have Kai with us!"

"Thank the heavens," Wu said as he came down the steps of the monastery. The hunter huffed as he and his sister leapt away from the dragon. People swarmed them instantly, joyful of their safe return. Before things could get too hectic, however, the two village elders beckoned the three weary adventurers into the temple.

"We can talk about what happened over a cup of tea," the older brother told them. "If you don't mind, I'd like to hear Kai's story first."

"And I as well," Wu agreed. While the old men prepared the warm beverages, Lloyd babbled on and on about how he had used so many spells along the way and how he was getting better at casting them. When he mentioned that he was practicing teleportation, his father's eyes glimmered with pride.

"You've done well, my son," Garmadon beamed as he set the cups down on the large kotatsu. The hunter got comfortable under the warm blanket while his sister put down her gear. In the corner of his vision, he could see his bow, which was wrapped in its traditional blanket. If he was going to return to his daily routine, he would certainly need to practice his archery skills again. "Now, Kai, relay the tale for all of us. I see no injuries, so what was this yokai's gain in abducting you?" With a frown, the brunet took a sip of his tea.

"I was hunting on the night that Wu predicted my 'luck with birds' or whatever it was, and because of my coat-" He paused, panic flaring in his mind at the realization. "I left my coat at his house!"

"Oh no," Nya fretted. That jacket meant as much to her as it did to him. It was a gift from their father, after all.

"We have to go get it," Kai declared, although nobody in the room appeared to be on his side.

"No," Lloyd shook his head sadly. "We already rescued you once, we're not gonna do it again."

"But…" The hunter decided to stop himself before he caused another argument. "Fine. Because of the jacket, this guy named Zane believed I was another yokai looking for their bonding partner. Long story short, I passed out, woke up in his house in Kyoboku, he realized I was human and got really sad, and I didn't wanna leave him all alone, so I tried to be nice and told him I'd do whatever this bonding thing was. Turns out, bonding is the yokai version of marriage, but you're matched with your perfect soulmate and 'bonded' on a spiritual level to them."

"Hold on. You are _married?_ " gawked Garmadon. "You are far too young for marriage!"

"That's what I thought, but apparently bonding happens young so the courtship process happens at the ideal time, or something like that? Zane tried to explain it to me, but… Anyway, while he worked, I'd stay at home and do whatever I wanted. He even got me new clothes, which are… Ugh, _those_ are still there as well. And he bought me a sketchbook, which I used a lot. He took me to see this other bonded pair, named Jay and Cole. Jay was part rabbit, and Cole was part bear, which I thought was interesting. Cole didn't like me that much, considering he almost mauled me for accidentally shooting at Jay while I was hunting. Then after that-"

"Wait, Cole almost murdered _us_ too!" Lloyd interrupted. "Well, I mean… We did try to force Jay into an interrogation, so I guess we kinda deserved it? Ripped up my arm pretty bad." The young sage pushed one side of his top to the side, showing a set of bandages that were fairly clean, so they must have been changed recently.

"Good god, Lloyd," his father worried.

"Wounds will heal, brother," Wu reminded him before turning back to the hunter. "Go on."

"After that, we went out a few places,and I learned some things about yokai culture. Then one day Zane was really tired, so I made sure he did not go to work so he could rest. While he was sleeping, Nya and Lloyd called me through Jay's communication crystal. They told me when they'd reach me, and told me not to tell Zane, which I didn't. Then we went to go see these fairies, which was really cool. I got sick the next day and met his brother Echo, and he did _not_ like that I was gonna leave Zane. After that, Zane took me out dancing. Lloyd and Nya called me again from the Jade Palace and said that they'd be a little later than planned, and now we're here." The two brothers eyed each other for a moment, concern in both of their expressions. Finally, they faced him again.

"Kai, do you have… romantic feelings for this yokai?" Garmadon inquired, putting it as gently as possible.

"No. No," Kai stuttered, answering a little too quickly. He did not want to be associated with the falcon in any amorous sense. If he detached himself, it would be easier to forget that he had ever left Jamonikai. The brunet reached for his bond ring, pulled it off without any hesitation, and shoved it in his pocket.

* * *

Cole stood by the entrance and watched his mate read. The many children from nearby towns crowded around the book as Jay told the story, and they hung onto his every word. The bunny was very animated, and it helped them stay engaged. The chapter drew to a close, and when the rabbit shut the book the kids were instantly disappointed.

"Aww," they moaned in unison.

"Mr. Jay, that was a short chapter!" a girl made of water whined. "Can't you read more?"

"Not today. Sorry kids," the freckled yokai replied, patting a few of them on the head as he stood. "But I'll be back next week."

"I can't wait that long!" an imp groaned. "I wanna know what happens to him!" A chorus of "Me too!" erupted, causing the partial bunny to laugh.

"You'll find out next week," he assured them as he ushered them to the door where their parents were waiting. "Bye, everyone!" The children said their farewells, then left the two older yokai alone. The bear stepped into the center of the room, finally able to talk to his soul partner.

"Y'know, you're really cute when you read to them," Cole smirked. "You get all excited about it." Jay giggled and collected his belongings.

"Well, I'm just glad they like the book," he beamed in reply. "I think it makes them feel grown up to listen to a short novel. But enough about reading. You said you were taking me somewhere?"

"Only the best noodle shop this side of yokai territory," his mate responded. The rabbit's tail wiggled with joy, and he darted over to the bear, clinging onto his arm.

"Skylor's place?" he asked.

"You bet, hun-bun."

"Then what're we standing around here for? Let's go!" Jay tugged his husband along behind him with glee. Cole chuckled and caught up with him, escorting his little rabbit out of the library. "Oh, I hope she still does her special garden mix. Some of those vegetables are seasonal, apparently."

"C'mon, Jay, you two are good friends. Skylor would make anything for you in a heartbeat," the predator yokai replied. The bookstore was on the outskirts of town, so it did not take long for them to reach the forest. The taller of the two broke away from his partner, then transformed into his fauna form. With a whuff, he gestured with his head for Jay to do the same. His freckled sweetheart smiled wide before leaping forward, reducing to his adorable bunny shape. The rabbit hopped up onto his back, and they were off. Being quadrupedal made it faster for them to get to their destination.

As they made their way along the woodland path, Cole experienced a sensation of gratefulness. Everything was normal again, and his mate was finally out of any sort of danger. He could sense Jay snuggling into the fur of his back, and it felt right to have him resting there. He was happy that the rabbit was safe and sound, and nobody was going to take away that feeling ever again.

They reached a teleport gate, which was a platform of enchanted quartz guarded by a few policemen. Cole returned to his yokai form, but allowed Jay to stay comfortable in his arms as he told them where they were headed. They stepped up to the crystal surface, then were whisked away in a flurry of bright porcelain colored lights. As soon as they touched down at the second gate, the black-haired yokai nodded to the guards and continued along the trail. He petted Jay's fur, scratching along his back and forehead. The bunny put his head down with satisfaction and shut his eyes, signaling him that he was hitting all his favorite spots.

"You're so adorable when you're this small," the bear murmured, pressing a little kiss to the spot between his ears. "And you're more manageable this way." Suddenly, an immense amount of pressure was thrust upon him as Jay transformed back into his humanoid state.

"Don't you like it when I'm unmanageable tho- _woah!_ " The rabbit was cut off as Cole fell backwards into the thin layer of snow. Thankfully, they were well out of range of the police behind them, so they could not hear or see the commotion. "Ouch…"

"What'd you expect?" the larger yokai groaned, feeling his mate shift on top of him. "You can't just change like that without warning, especially not when I'm holding you. You're _a lot_ heavier in this form." A gasp ensued, along with a fist weakly slamming into his chest. He wheezed and looked up at Jay's pouty expression.

"Are you calling me overweight?" the half-bunny demanded.

"What's so wrong with that?" Cole laughed quietly. "That just means there's more of you to love." His soul partner crossed his arms and looked away with furrowed brows, ears pricking with defiance.

"Aw, c'mon now, Jay. You know you're the cutest little thing I've ever met," the bear chuckled. "In fact, I oughta feed you more."

"Well, with your cooking ability, you'd probably make me even thinner. Can't get much nourishment when everything's burnt black."

"You take that back!" the predator roared playfully, sitting up straight and diving his fingers into Jay's sides. His husband began to laugh and squirm, trying to wriggle free. "Say you're sorry!"

"I-I can't! When you tickle- _ha ha_ \- me!"

"Say it!"

"I'm sorry!" Cole let him go, and they both took a moment to calm their breathing. The bear stared into his mate's eyes, watching as the shimmering cyan-blue flecks appeared to dance in the pools of cobalt. The freckled yokai began to close the distance between them, so he met him halfway. The kiss was lengthy and gentle, almost reverent of this little atmosphere that they had created. They slowly leaned in for more, but they were interrupted during their third kiss by a white glow emanating from Jay's communication crystal. The partial bunny reached for his pendant, but Cole pushed his hand away.

"Ignore it," he mumbled against Jay's lips before diving back into the contact. The rabbit pressed lightly on his arm before holding up the stone anyway and observing it.

"It's from Zane," Jay whispered between pecks. Cole disregarded that statement and continued to hold his partner close, but was halted when his partner snuck a hand between them, pressing his palm to the ursa's mouth. "I have to answer it. What if it's important?"

"Alright, whatever," the bear pouted as he was released. Jay kissed him once on the cheek in apology before answering the call.

"Hello," he began.

"Jay… I am sorry to bother you but… Kai is gone."


	11. Chapter 11

At first, the tears did not come. There was no evidence of his inner torture. Zane simply waved and watched Kai be taken away from him. As soon as he left on the dragon, however, he dropped to his knees, unable to keep himself upright. His wings drooped around him, yet he smiled. He grinned at the floor and ran a trembling hand through his blond hair. Then, the first drop trickled down his cheek and fell. Then another, and another, and another. He laughed under his breath and shook his head, vision blurring completely as he kept his eyes trained on the surface below him.

"How?" he whispered to himself, feeling a sob bubble up in his throat. "How could I have been so selfish? How could I think that he would ever want to stay with me? How could I think that he would choose me over his family?" The yokai finally tilted his head up to stare at the sunlight-washed ceiling. The sweet morning light was too cheery for his heavy heart, so he closed his eyes.

"I actually believed he was falling in love with me," Zane croaked. "And I fell for him, although my affections were unrequited. How could I love a human who could never love me back?" He turned towards the fireplace, and stared at his reflection in the glass that covered its front. His eyes were red and puffy and his lip was quivering. He was a mess, yet he forced himself to lock eyes with the monster he saw before him.

"I am so self-centered and useless," he mumbled forlornly. "I saw the glares of other yokai and believed them to be prejudiced, but now I understand that _I_ was the one in the wrong. Everywhere we went people masked their disgust with our bond by congratulating us. I saw right through it, but I chose to ignore the signs. We were never meant to be." He glared at himself, angry that he had done all these horrible things to his beloved human. What had Kai ever done to deserve being swept up in his world of delusional romance?

"I _deserve_ to be one of the Bondless," he hissed at his reflection, fighting back a fresh wave of tears. He was so cross with himself, yet he could not keep his outrage from dissolving when he stared at his own rage-twisted features. He turned away and allowed his wings to shield his eyes from his pitiful image.

With torpid movements, Zane took hold of his communication crystal and connected to Jay's pendant. It took a little longer than expected for the half-rabbit to pick up.

"Hello," the bunny finally answered, chipper as always.

"Jay… I am sorry to bother you but… Kai is gone," he muttered.

" _What?_ " Jay shouted. "You mean he's… He went home?"

"Yes," replied Zane. The partial beast had to keep himself from breaking down, as he did not wish to embarrass himself. "He left just moments ago." Although he was trying hard to maintain his composure, his voice broke slightly and he took in a sharp breath as he lost the battle. New tears flowed down his cheeks, and he could hardly try to stop them in his state of pure defeat.

"Zane, we're on our way right now. We'll pick up some breakfast for you, okay? We'll even bring some saké for later," said Cole from a little ways off. Normally he would have protested against purchasing anything for him. However, he already felt like the most egocentric creature in Ninjago, so why not indulge a little and live up to that title?

"Alright."

"We'll be there as soon as we can get to a residential teleport station," the bunny said with a worried tone. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Once more, he was left in silence. He did not move an inch, rather he just let the stone fall limp from his hand. It bounced on the end of the thin chain and swung from side to side until finally resting. He let his thoughts stir for a little bit, and wondered if he should call Pixal as well. He sighed and thought better of it, remembering that she was out delivering their latest archival notes to the Society of Knowledge. Besides, why should he bother her with his tragedy of a relationship? She had been so happy to hear that he forged a bond with Kai. He could not bear to see her disappointed and fretful face upon hearing the news.

Roughly twenty minutes passed before he heard the familiar sound of teleportation resonating from the front porch. A knock sounded, but the two yokai on the other side of the door were so familiar with him that they did not need permission to enter. When they came in and saw him sitting on the floor, they dashed to his side, offering assurances and herding him onto the sofa.

Jay and Cole quickly got down to business, setting down the food and beverages while asking if there was anything else he needed. Zane replied that a meal was all he wanted at the moment.

"Skylor made you a special breakfast," the rabbit told him, patting his shoulder. "Go ahead and tell us everything. We know you tend to bottle up your feelings, so just let it all out." The blond took a deep breath in, then let it out sluggishly.

"Have you two ever thought about what you would do without each other?" he inquired, causing his companions to flinch. The bear looked at his mate, who in turn stared at him for a while.

"Yeah," Cole said. Jay nodded as well.

"What do you think would happen?" Zane continued. The prey yokai shifted in his seat, clearing his throat.

"I can't imagine a world where I don't wake up next to Cole every day," he replied, still looking at his soul partner. "But… if we ever thought about splitting up, I'd probably track him down and talk to him. Cole's the type of guy that sometimes hides what he's thinking, and I know that in that situation he'd definitely try to get away from it. I'm not gonna lie, I'd probably hide too."

"Yeah, and if Jay ever caught me running from the problem that caused us to separate, I'd be more than happy to talk through it with him," the bear murmured. Cole took hold of Jay's hand and squeezed it, looking him dead in the eye. "Even if I don't always show it."

"Cole…" Jay whispered with a glitter of unadulterated love in his eye. The bonded pair simply held each other's gazes for a moment. However, they turned their attention back to Zane when they seemed to remember he was sitting mere feet away from them. " _Ahem_. Anyway, does this have anything to do with what you're planning to do about Kai?"

"I'm not going to do _anything_ about Kai," the falcon told them, shaking his head. His friends looked at him with shock. "I am simply going to allow him to live out his life so I cannot ruin it."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you never ruined his life," the black-haired yokai cut in. "In fact, he's the one who ruined _yours_. Kai's the one who _left you_."

"I brought him here, Cole. It is my fault," Zane argued.

"It's nobody's fault," Jay declared. "The spirits matched you, but they matched a yokai with a human. Of _course_ there are gonna be some problems. Now, I dunno if this is what you wanna do, but in my opinion you should try to talk with Kai's family."

"Perhaps," the winged beast sighed, placing his chin in his hands. "For now, however, I wish to give him some space to recuperate." The bear gave him an uneasy look, then darted his gaze towards Jay. Cole pushed a few strands of hair back under his headband as he prepared to speak.

"Then you're gonna need something to block out Kai's scent," the ursa informed him. "When Jay was missing, I went absolutely crazy for his scent. It's something you literally can't ignore. Even if you've got nerves of steel, it'll definitely distract you. How strong is it now?" Zane took a deep breath, and could only faintly pick up the fragrance of burning wood. He deeply wished he could take the action back, because even just a whiff of his lost partner had him desiring his presence.

"Not too difficult to disregard," he replied. Throughout their meal, they discussed what they should do in order to dampen his urges to chase his soul partner. He tried to think of ways that he could occupy himself while he forgot about him. Work would definitely distract him, but how would he avoid thinking of him at home? For the moment, he just moved those thoughts aside as he allowed his companions to comfort him.

* * *

Hours passed, and soon they were snacking throughout the evening and drinking saké. Despite the fact that Cole and Jay insisted they could handle their drink, they began to slowly slip into a state of constant flirting. Zane would have taken the beverages away, but realized that this was simply what any bonded couple might do under the influence.

"Aw, honey…" Jay eventually pouted. "We shouldn't have drank so much."

"What d'ya mean?" Cole asked. "We're fine."

"The smell of alcohol is stronger than your scent, and you're right next to me," the bunny told him. "Sorry, Zane."

"Do not apologize. We have all gone through some rather rough times recently, so we can call this a night to unwind," the avian yokai shrugged. In all honesty, he was not truly paying attention to them anymore. Rather, he was staring out the window beyond his companions' heads.

"A night to unwind, huh?" snickered the bear. "Mind if we use your guest room for a little while, Zane?"

"Why do we need his guest room?" inquired the rabbit. Cole smirked and slung and arm around his soulmate's waist, pulling him closer with his predatory strength.

"'Cuz I wanna nest with you, silly!" he laughed. Jay's ears stood straight up as he went red, then the half-bunny attempted to squirm out of his hold.

"Let go of me, you drunk idiot!" he spluttered. "That's it! No more saké!"

"That's fine," chuckled Cole. "I just wanna kiss you."

"Not in front of _Zane!_ " the prey yokai insisted, still attempting to struggle free.

"He won't mind. Will you Zane?" asked the bear. The falcon hardly registered the statement, so he just shook his head in reply. "See? He doesn't care. Now kiss me, hun-bun."

"No! It's embarrassing!" Jay almost yelled. Cole began to laugh somewhat maniacally, standing up before sweeping his husband off his feet. The partial bunny yelped and gripped onto his partner out of fear of falling.

"See you in a few hours, Zane," the bear grinned devilishly.

"Put me down, you big lug!" his sweetheart protested. "We're supposed to be supporting Zane! That's what we came here for! It's rude to nest in someone else's house! Cole, are you even listening to me?"

"Oh, I'm listening. I'm just choosing to ignore you."

"Zane, back me up here! Help me!"

"Actually," Zane said distantly as he rose to his feet. "I'm going to go out and stretch my wings for a little while. Do whatever you like." Jay continued to wriggle as Cole carried him around. The falcon tuned them out and made his way over to the front entrance. His eyes landed on a black jacket, the same feather-adorned coat that Kai had worn when he met him. He had not needed it while he was in Kyoboku, so in his rush to leave he must have accidentally abandoned it.

Perhaps it was just his mind trying to make up an excuse to see his lost love, but he decided to bring him the jacket. He took hold of the clothing and pulled it off the rack, then clutched it to his chest. It held so much of Kai's scent that he could drown in it. Zane shook his head to clear his senses, then grabbed his own coat. He slipped it on and opened the door, greeting the crisp breeze with a deep breath. The yokai took off, making sure to keep the jacket close against him as he soared. His heart was beating faster than it had been, and he was truly excited to see his bonded partner again. He still scolded himself, however, for going back on his word so soon. At the literal first opportunity to fly off and meet his heartthrob, he took it instantly. It was illogical and childish, and yet he was still determined to carry out his mission.

He glided over the treetops, and as he flew from the outskirts of Kyoboku to the edges of yokai territory, he began to feel a mixture of glee and shame. Minutes passed, and he reached the area of Jamonikai. He could see the roofs of houses, and there appeared to be a festival going on. Deciding that he must hide his wings, he put on the second coat and adjusted the hood so that it rested on top of his feathers. With the extra material, he looked as though he sported a regal cape that fitted a king or lord.

People were dressed up in their best clothing, and the many colors of the town astounded him. Unlike Kyoboku, nothing was in an open space, so the festivities were contained within the large village square. He searched the streets, passing by children running around with various sweets in their hands. Adults toasted for prosperity and safety, often corralling the kids between glasses.

Finally, his eyes landed on the familiar figure of his Bond mate. Kai was wearing a brick red yukata with a pattern of peach blossoms and higanbana. He was nonchalantly munching on a candied apple, nodding and laughing as a group of other young men told him stories. Zane watched from afar for a moment, grinning just slightly from the knowledge that his partner was having a good time. Suddenly, the hunter turned to his side, directly towards him. As soon as they locked eyes, the human's jaw went slack.

Everything seemed to go silent, and their surroundings blurred as he focused on his mate. The blond could feel his pulse pounding due to his anxiety. In the back of his mind, he could feel Kai's disbelief. There was another emotion there, and he could only call it relief. The brunet's expression appeared somewhat grateful that he was seeing the half-bird.

The beast took a step forward, then he stopped himself. Nya approached her brother with a tray of dango, smiling wide as Lloyd trotted along next to her. He had only met them that morning, but he knew that they would _not_ be happy to see him. Kai faced his sibling and friend for a moment, and Zane fled before he turned back around. He hid around a corner and watched as the hunter spun back around with bright eyes. Then, Kai's face shifted into a look of perplexity. He walked over to the spot where the blond had just stood, and turned his body to and fro, searching for him. His sister called out to him, and he shouted back to her before moving in his direction.

With a surge of shock-induced adrenaline, Zane turned and ran through the streets. He could not face Kai now. Not when there were so many people around. He followed the familiar scent of the hunter and eventually reached a house. He unbuttoned the coat, then set it on the doorstep. The falcon took one last look at his soulmate's home. It was quaint and cozy, much like his own abode. He wondered what it would be like to live there everyday, the only yokai in the human village.

"Zane?" Kai's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. In a rush of panic, the winged boy whipped around and bolted. The roofs were too close together for him to take off, so he had to make it to the forest before he could fly away. "Hey! Get back here!" The yokai three himself down a narrow street and bolted around the other side of a few buildings. He did not hear Kai behind him, so he let out a sigh of relief. He was at the first edge now, so he spread his wings. The solace was short lived, as he was tackled into the snow not a moment later. He was slammed onto his side, and Kai applied a firm grip to his biceps.

"What are you doing here?" the hunter asked in a sharp manner. Zane was tongue-tied and a little winded, but he still managed to drum up a reply.

"I came to return your coat," he said. "That's all. I would feel awful if I kept that, so I just wanted to drop it off." He slid his legs out from under his mate and tried to pry his hands away. However, Kai held him with a strength that teetered on the edge of painful. Zane's mind jumped to the only logical conclusion he could think of.

"You're going to bring me back to the village and kill me," he whispered with fear.

" _What?_ " Kai shouted, immediately loosening his hold enough for the falcon to scramble away. "No! That's not- I'm just wondering why you'd come back here! I only left this morning, and I didn't expect to see you again. So now that you're here…" The hunter took a pause, brows furrowing as he looked to the ground in thought.

"I need to apologize, as well. I never should have dragged you into anything you did not want. If I had not been so ignorant and overzealous about finding my mate and just checked to make sure you were actually a yokai… I could have just become one of the Bondless and you would have never had to deal with the burden of a soul connection-"

"Don't apologize," the human stopped him, almost growling. "It's not your fault. You're just not supposed to be here. You were supposed to just stay at home without me, if that's what you wanted. Look, I'm glad you brought me my coat back, but I didn't wanna see you like this again." Zane gulped as his heart shattered. Kai apparently saw his surprised and crestfallen expression, because a moment later he reeled back.

"Wait, no! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that I didn't wanna see you leave!" he corrected himself. "I only wanted to watch you go once, so I didn't ever have to do it again. You weren't supposed to… Great. I thought I could forget about you." The yokai was speechless, only able to stare at the war of emotions that crossed Kai's face.

"We weren't apart for even a _day_ ," the hunter muttered. "Why'd you let me go if you were just gonna come back?"

"Well-!" Zane stumbled over his words, feathers ruffling as he realized that he had to come up with an explanation. "That was not my plan, originally. I was going to leave you alone forever, however then I saw your jacket hanging by the door and I thought, 'He will need this, it is winter after all.' I can depart now, if you like. We do not need to say farewell again, if it will ease your mind."

" _No_ ," the human said instantly. "I know that Nya would hate it if I suddenly brought you into our house only a few hours after she got me back, but we gotta make this work, somehow. You're smart. I'm sure you can figure out that we clearly can't stay away from each other." The falcon's heart patched itself up, and a feeling of pure elation washed over his entire body.

"You mean… You want to see me again?" he asked. The beast could only hope that he did not sound too expectant. Kai growled and ran a hand through his hair in a quick, rather rough motion.

"Of course I wanna see you again!" Kai almost yelled, obviously frustrated. "As soon as I took off my bond ring, I got this stupid itch that I've been trying to ignore all day, and I can't even look at food without thinking about your cooking, and I've had to tell myself at least four times that I made the right choice but then the itch only got worse, and I can't tell my story without drifting off and thinking about leaving the village and… It's been torture! I don't even have a soul like yours, how can I be going through all this? I don't even love you!" His last sentence stung Zane a little bit, but he was not discouraged by it. Kai had at least felt that desire to be near him, which he had been fighting as well.

"Do not trouble yourself like that," Zane said, gently placing his hand on his mate's shoulder. "I have been miserable all day as well. Naturally, I was devastated that you were gone, and I had to remind myself that it was for the best that you left. It is merely fate that has brought these symptoms."

"You should have just taken my side if you didn't want me to leave," the huntsman mumbled sadly. "Zane, there's no way I could convince Nya to let you stay right now. Can you come back and meet me out in the woods, three days from now? We can come up with a plan then. If I'm gone for too long, Nya's gonna be suspicious, so I have to go." Kai stood and held out his hand, allowing Zane to be pulled to his feet.

"Of course," the yokai nodded. He could not help but notice that they were still holding hands. The falcon turned his gaze down to his soul partner's fingers, and saw the previously mentioned absence of his bond ring. Zane brought his hand up and took a good look at his palm, which was calloused from so many years of hunting and trapping. He traced the lines of his skin, causing Kai to shiver. He took a mental note that he was ticklish, then placed his other hand on the other side of his husband's. "Can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is," said the human. "But probably, yeah."

"Could you please wear your ring?" he inquired. "If you keep it on, the burden of being apart will be weaker." After a moment of silent contemplation, Kai nodded. In response, Zane pulled the back of his fingers up to his lips and kissed the spot where the jewelry would go. When the hunter did not protest, the yokai dropped his hand and instead placed his palms on either side of the brunet's face. Ever so slowly, he leaned forwards and planted another kiss, this time on his mate's forehead. He let it linger, then pulled back just a bit to lean his taller form against Kai's. Their noses brushed just slightly, and their breaths mingled as white puffs in the cold night air.

"Goodbye, my darling," Zane whispered. He knew that his partner would grow restless if he continued the contact, especially after the use of the unwanted nickname, so he stepped back. He brushed his thumbs over Kai's cheeks before letting go, watching as the hunter began to retreat as well, fairly flushed.

"See you in three days," replied the huntsman. Zane watched him turn and leave. Kai placed a hand on the side of his face, then turned a corner before disappearing from view. Was that a hint of giddiness in his expression? Or was it just his imagination? Either way, the half-bird spun around with a huge grin, flying off with a lighthearted attitude.

* * *

"I can't believe you thought I was gonna nest with you!" Cole laughed, fending off the weak punches that Jay tried to throw. "We're at Zane's house! Of course I'm not gonna actually do it! We have our own place for that!"

"Idiot! You drunk little-! _Gah!_ " the rabbit shouted. The bear merely laughed and tugged Jay into his arms. He continued to chuckle as he placed little smooches all over his face and neck. "Get offa me! Don't kiss me after tricking me, you big bully!"

"Aw, you're so cute," the predator yokai grinned. "You're adorable when you can't think of anything to yell at me."

"Shut up," Jay growled.

"I love you."

"Oh really? You sure _love_ to tease me a lot."

"You know you love me too."

"And? That doesn't mean you don't annoy me."

"Pushing your buttons is so fun! You can't blame me for that." He could not deny that he was more than tipsy, but he could not bring himself to care. His husband was snuggled up with him, and he was eager to have some fun in order to lighten the mood of the past few days. "Can the annoying, big bully get a kiss?"

"You've _been_ kissing me."

"Then can I play with your tail?"

"No."

"C'mon, Jay," Cole fake-whined. "I just want a little lovin'."

"What if Zane comes back?" the bunny replied, a slightly nervous waver in his voice. As if on cue, the front door suddenly swung open with a click of the knob, and a dreamy-faced Zane sashayed through the entrance. There was an air of joy about him which Cole could not describe. In order to prevent embarrassment, the bear sat up straight on the sofa and allowed his partner to return to his seat next to him.

"What's got you all happy?" the bear asked, brow quirked. Jay squeezed his hand and gave him a cautionary look.

"That's a good thing," the half-rabbit whispered. Zane pulled up a side chair and plopped down with a gleeful smile.

"If you would prefer to go home, you are more than welcome," the falcon said with a sing-song voice. Jay and Cole exchanged glances, and the bear could tell that his mate was just as puzzled as he was. "Your expressions reveal your confusion. To put it simply, Kai and I are going to work something out regarding his location. There is a chance I will be moving closer to you in a few weeks, perhaps days! Or he might return here after all! Isn't that wonderful?" The ursa was unable to stifle himself as he sucked in air through his teeth. He clapped his hand over his mouth, but Zane still noticed.

"What is it?" asked the blond. Out of the corner of his eye, Cole could see his partner's ears twitching in panic.

"Well, it's just that…" the bear began. He took a breath to say something else, but could not think of any way to put the message he wanted to get across delicately. He bit the inside of his cheek and turned to Jay, who gave him a nod of empathy as he prepared to take over.

"Isn't this a little, uh… sudden?" the rabbit covered for him. "I mean, Kai left you _this morning_ , after all. Are you sure he really wants to get back together with you?"

"Yes," Zane responded immediately. His eyes sparkled with unbridled hope that he was correct in his assumptions. "If you had seen his expression and the way that he was suffering from the distance between us, you would certainly agree with me."

"Wait, wait, wait- you _met up with him?_ " Cole almost squawked. "I thought you just went out and thought it over for a little while! How'd you get all the way to his village and back?"

"You would be surprised how quickly I can fly if I am focused enough," the falcon smirked with an air of pride. "I saw that Kai left his coat here, so I brought it back to him. We ended up having a conversation about what our future plans were. I'm meeting him in three days, by moonlight."

"That sounds romantic," Jay smiled warily.

"That sounds like a trap," Cole said, gaining a surprised look from both Zane and his husband. "What? It's obvious. Kai's family tried to kill Jay, so why wouldn't they try to kill you?"

"F-For the record, they didn't try to _kill_ me. They just wanted to ask where Kai was, and they went a little overboard," the rabbit cleared up. "But Cole does have a point. Nya and Lloyd were really determined to bring Kai home. I don't think they'd just let you go peacefully if they knew you went to find him."

"I'd say casting a spell and putting a blade to your throat is a little more than overboard," grumbled the bear. Jay elbowed him, and his mate simply rubbed his freshly bruised arm as he waited for Zane's response.

"Kai would not let them hurt me," said the falcon, clasping his hands in front of him. "I know it."

"Zane, are you sure you're not acting out of desperation?" Jay inquired. The avian beast sighed, his shoulders slumping. The pause that followed caused the two other yokai to grow anxious, and they wondered if they had caused the bird to doubt himself. Cole felt Jay sneak his hand down to intertwine their fingers, so he squeezed it in reply.

"Is that so wrong?" Zane finally piped up. "I understand why you are concerned. Kai is a human, and humans are known to be just as hostile to us as we are to them. But no matter how many times the judgmental staring and cautionary words have tried to dissuade me, I have faith in Kai. He has been nothing but tolerant of me, and that's why I was so hard on myself for attempting to keep him here against his will. Now, however, there is a chance- albeit small -that Kai wishes to stay by my side. Of course I want to be with him. I love him, and if there is even a minuscule possibility that he will return my affections, I will gladly take the opportunity. Although not becoming one of the Bondless is a factor in my decision, my choice is primarily based on my desire to cherish him for as long as he lives." The couple was stunned into silence. They simply stared at the falcon for a moment, taking in how much he truly loved the human that had caused him such worry and strife.

"If you really love him, Zane, then we'll support you," Cole finally spoke.

"Yeah," Jay nodded with a grin. "If there's anything we can do to help, just let us know. Okay?"

"Thank you," the winged boy sighed. "And thank you for comforting me, this morning. If I had known that I would be changing my tune mere hours after I thought that all hope was lost, I would have saved you the trouble."

"Zane, you're perfectly fine," the bear assured him. "We're your friends, and we know that you'd come help us if we needed it." The bird gave him a wide smile that displayed his abundant relief. As long as Zane's plan went smoothly, Cole had a feeling that everything would work out just fine.


	12. Chapter 12

Long ago, the great King of Ghosts, Zhong Kui, was journeying across Ninjago, and came across a village full of despairing yokai. When he asked what was causing his subjects such trouble, they replied, "Our princess of the sea will not release any breezes for sailing, and to lift this spell she demands a husband. Yet she claims to only accept those powerful enough to tame the creatures of the depths. We have sent our finest fishermen, but she will not take any of them as her groom."

"I am the lord of yokai, the ruler of ghosts and spirits between this world and the next. I have made friends with numerous great beings throughout my travels. Surely, I may find her a husband that shall quell her desires," Zhong Kui replied. And so he went to the docks and called out for the princess of the oceans. She rose to the surface, the water becoming her very body and clothing. The Ghost King was instantly allured by her shimmering visage, and asked her name.

"I am Otohime, lady of the sea," she said. "Have you brought me a husband, mortal?"

"Indeed. I shall be your lover," the lord responded with a smile. "I am no mere mortal. I am the great King of Ghosts, summoned by Yama to quell all creatures that stand against me. From the dragon that soars through the clouds to the fearsome shachihoko that dwells in the sea, I have tamed and slain them all in the name of the Underworld." The princess grew joyous, and lifted the curse that kept the villagers tied to the land. They were wed, and soon a child was born. Like his father, he had the appearance of a human, but the powers of his mother created a second form that would only appear with time.

He grew on the land, for he had no gills, and played with the children in a human village. Zhong Kui left for months at a time, so he enlisted a young sage to take care of his child. During his time abroad, the ruler of spirits was given a prophecy about his son, and with a heavy heart, he carried it out.

"The child is named Morro," he told the sage, one day. "Despite his current physical form, he shall one day rule over the yokai who have no true love, and join his mother in the ocean. I give you this, the Guardian's Sapphire, to protect until my son is old enough to bear its power. He will never find romance, nor purpose behind his duty, and shall live out his days supporting those who share his fate." With that, Morro's father disappeared from the world, supposedly fighting a great battle with the Oni of the Sun. The young boy grew up training with the sage, learning about the balance of everything in the universe and how to harness the powers of nature.

Eventually, the child found the Sapphire, and tried to use it out of curiosity. When the man took it away from him, the boy cried, "What is it? Why can't I know what it is, Master Wu?"

"Because you are not old enough to understand your place in the world," the human replied. Morro let that message sit in his mind for years, and when he came of age, he attempted to steal the stone and unlock its secrets, believing he was ready to wield it. After all, the sage would only hide something if there was something to be gained from it, right? The young man was unsuccessful, for only Wu was trusted to control the gem. The man grew angry with the rebellious boy when he found him with the Guardian's Sapphire, and in a fit of frustration he activated the crystal.

"If you wish to see what this Sapphire holds for you, so be it!" he shouted as he cast the spell. Immediately, the boy was transformed into a beast. His legs were swapped for a tail, his arms and back were covered in scales, his ears grew into fins, his fingers became webbed and clawed, his eyes were outlined in dark markings, and a green streak blossomed in his hair. The sage immediately regretted his decision, but knew that he would have had to take this ningyo form at one point or another. He carried his sleeping body to the sea's edge, and delivered Morro to Otohime.

Zhong Kui bid her to abandon the child for the merfolk to raise, so that the prophecy would be carried out correctly. Although she shed many tears, Otohime did as she was told, and handed her son over to her council. The two great spirits vanished from Ninjago, leaving their child to be brought up as a great warrior in the Dragon Palace. The elders tried to teach him the arts of yokai souls, and to control the happiness of the Bondless, however the young man's heart was set on revenge. His every waking moment was devoted to seeking out a way to regain the Sapphire and walk among the humans once more, so that he may take away everything that they loved as well.

Desperate, the elders turned to the princess of Soaring Paradise, and asked her to reach out to her fellow youth and help him learn how to control his sorrows.

* * *

"Violet, make sure you fend off the kōjin," Harumi said to her knight. The spirit nodded, holding her sai in one hand while she steered the boat with the other. The princess could already see the aquatic heathens below her, and scowled at their scaly faces. No yokai that lived beneath the sea ever found love because their ruler never gave them proper forging ceremonies. He was always wrapped up in his schemes, and never paid any attention to his subjects. It made her sick to see that the once great cities that resided below the waves had been ruined by his negligence. In order to distract herself, the peacock turned to face her guardian. "Tell me the details of our pact."

"Yes, Princess," Ultra Violet nodded. "I was going to be dragged to the Underworld for using forbidden dark magic, but you saved me. In exchange for allowing me to stay as a spirit here in Ninjago, I am your loyal servant until your lineage dies."

"Right," Harumi agreed. "Now, what would you do if I let _this_ happen to you?" The avian yokai gestured to a nearby kōjin that was circling the boat. It leapt once above the water, hissing and bearing its shark-like fangs.

"I would still be your servant, Princess," said the ghost. "I'll always be by your side." Harumi smiled at her companion, then ducked when she heard a startlingly close splash. The kōjin finally decided to attack, but Violet was ready. Her blade sunk right into its stomach, and cut through it as it dove over the boat.

"Thank you," the princess sighed. "How close are we to the castle?"

"Funny you should ask," said Ultra Violet. "We're here." The spirit pulled a lever to her right, and the ship whirred with magical energy. A large bubble formed, creating an opalescent barrier around the vessel. Harumi adjusted her position so that she could watch her knight steer the ship below the surface of the sea. Kōjin and other vicious yokai tried to penetrate the glassy surface that protected the boat, but to no avail. She could barely see the outlines of the massive Dragon Palace in the distance. If the waters were not so murky, she could have easily viewed it by now.

Guards approached them brandishing spears made of sharpened shells, quickly recognizing the ship and escorting it. Harumi situated her crown, tucking a few loose locks behind it. The ginormous aquamarine castle was finally visible. The outside was completely covered in seaweed, barnacles, and various weed-like vegetation. The towers were made of prismic jasper, but they were overrun with various plants that dig into the cracks. It was disgusting, eerie, mysterious, yet also strangely intriguing. Each time that she arrived, the princess would find a new fault in the structure, as if she were a treasure hunter exploring a dilapidated structure lost to the sands of time.

"The Prince is waiting for you in his throne room," said a deep-toned sentinel. The bubble situated around the ship disconnected and followed the two while they walked.

"Thank you," the peacock replied with a small bow. "Violet." The mage followed her with a sneer at the guards she passed. Harumi had always loved how she was already to show others their place.

"Morro!" Harumi called out into the vast hall. She could see him sitting on his throne, leaning the side of his jaw against his propped up arm. "How are things going, around here?"

"Fine," the merman shrugged. "How have you been, Harumi?"

"Absolutely splendid," the princess beamed. "And I believe that I have some very interesting news that you will be overjoyed to hear." She dragged her finger across the metal band of her tiara, signalling him that they needed to chat in private. In response, Morro waved at his servants.

"Leave us," he commanded, and with they swam away with dipped heads. "So, what happened?" Harumi snapped her fingers, and Ultra Violet rushed forwards, producing a silver hand mirror that was decorated with impressive embossings and jade. The partial bird took hold of the object, and glided up to meet the ningyo at his side, making sure to keep the bubble where it was so that she could get close to him. He still reeked as though he simply abolished the thought of bathing and his hair was lengthy and disheveled, still sporting that lime stripe amidst the black. However, his piercing green eyes still flashed underneath the shadows of his hair, showing his fiery passion and desire for retribution. The tail of the prince was of the same color as his locks, jet black melting into an ombre of chartreuse, and his fins looked like those of seaweed. Along his collarbone and outer upper arms, tattoos of various spiritual symbols covered the scales and skin. He drummed his clawed, webbed fingers against the arm of his throne, even as she approached.

"Do you remember the human and falcon that I told you about?" asked the avian yokai.

"Yes," Morro nodded. "What do they have to do with anything?" Harumi waved her hand over the reflective surface, waiting for the mirror to show the image of the bonded couple in the snow.

"I saw the falcon, Zane, flying towards Jamonikai. I was curious, so I followed him. Turns out, he is planning to meet with his mate, Kai, in three days and discuss their future. After spying on the human for a little while longer, I learned that his friend is your betrayer's nephew." At that, Morro's claws scraped against the stone of his seat as he gripped it.

"Intrigued, I see," Harumi giggled. "That boy is being trained to follow his father and uncle's footsteps. Therefore, he is able to enter the temple where the Sapphire is kept."

"He can pass the barrier that I can't cross," the ningyo chirped as he schemed. "This is perfect."

"I thought so, too. If I can get Violet close enough to control him for a little while, I can make him give the stone to me. Then, I'll bring it back to you so you can get your revenge."

"And as we agreed, you will take the humans' land after they kill each other off."

"And you can return to the land and finally get rid of Chen."

"He is merely a general. He was never meant to get so out of hand," Morro scoffed. Harumi wrinkled her nose at the statement.

"You could have at least contacted him and gave him orders," she pointed out, a tiny bit of anger in her tone. "He has been sending out agents to kidnap young yokai for his so-called royal mate circle. It's despicable. You could have told him to stop."

"Chen is not a man that listens to orders. That's why I like him. Yeah, what he does is absolutely awful, but sometimes we gotta make sacrifices for order."

"Order?" the peacock gasped, feathers sticking out just slightly. " _Order_ is keeping your general in line when he's creating a harem out of my subjects!" Morro laughed and swam to an upright position, drifting towards the bird with a sickening grin.

"You forget how much you need me," he sneered, sliding his tail along the glassy surface of the bubble. "Your people are not ready for a war. I have an army, and I can suppress the humans if they get out of hand. Chen is also at my command, and he has been waiting for a good fight for years. If he finds out that you were the one who took that chance away from him, you will find it much harder to keep your own subjects safe."

"Are you saying you would send troops to my side of the territory?"

"It's _our_ territory, Harumi," Morro hissed. "We share it, as protectors of yokai." The princess was about to bite back, but she saw Violet taking out her weapon in the corner of her eye. She turned and softly shook her head. If they argued and threatened each other, neither of them would get what they wanted.

"I'm sorry," the albino bird mumbled as her knight warily put away her sai. "I never meant to get upset with you. I'm just ready to get this whole thing over with and expand our borders."

"Whatever," grumbled the merman as he returned to his throne. "Is there anything else you wanna say before you leave?" The princess turned to her mage, and Violet stepped forward while she cleared her throat.

"There is one thing," said the knight. "In order for us to mask our yokai appearances, we must drink a special potion made from the giman flower. It only grows in your mother's special garden, so I must request-"

"It's yours. Take as many as you need," Morro interrupted. "I'll tell the guards to let you in." The two land-bound yokai smiled and exchanged bows with the ningyo before turning towards the hallway he pointed to. Harumi smirked as she stepped through the shambles of the once beautiful palace. Soon, her people would never have to worry about being hunted ever again.

* * *

Lloyd chopped up meat while Kai peeled a carrot. The sage could not help but notice the distant look on the hunter's face, and decided to investigate. He put down his knife and wiped off his hands, then poked his friend in the cheek.

"What's up?" asked Kai.

"Are you thinking about Zane?" Lloyd's question caused the brunet to fumble with the peeler, almost dropping it in a fit of anxiety.

"What makes you say that?" the hunter inquired nervously. The apprentice watched as Kai began to run the blade over the vegetable more rigidly.

"'Cuz I saw you talking to him last night, and you're most likely thinking about him."

" _What?_ " It was true. When his companion had suddenly wandered off with a look of confusion on his face, Lloyd knew that something was up. Kai had told his sibling that he was going to run back home and get something, then took off in a completely different direction. Nya was too busy catching up with her friends to pay much attention to her brother's sudden excuse, but the sage was exceedingly curious. After mumbling that he had to use the restroom, he slipped through the crowds as well and went in the direction his friend had gone. He heard the distant sound of running, and followed the sound before reaching the edge of the village. He hid behind an old bridge that spanned the footpath, and saw the two separated mates conversing in a very close-quarters manner.

"Yeah. I dunno what you guys said, but you were definitely talking to Zane," Lloyd shrugged. "Who else has giant, black wings?"

"You're not gonna tell Nya, are you?" fretted Kai. The blond thought for a moment before turning to the huntsman.

"Are you gonna let him kidnap you again?" The younger of the two waited for his answer, witnessing a hundred different emotions cross Kai's face.

"No," the hunter finally shook his head. "We just talked about what we wanted to do in the future. He's not taking me back to Kyoboku any time soon."

"Then I'm not gonna tell her," said the apprentice, returning to his work.

"Wait… Really?"

"I'm done trying to calm Nya down. The only reason I didn't listen to you or Zane when we came to get you was that I just wanted her to stop obsessing over getting you home. You know her, she's _extremely_ persistent. In my opinion, you should do whatever you want. If Zane made you happy, then I think Nya should've respected that. I was just ready to go back home as soon as possible."

"So you're not gonna say anything?" Kai repeated. The younger of the two shook his head as he continued to dice up the game. "Nothing at all?"

"Nope," Lloyd sighed. He glanced over at the taller boy, who had whittled the poor carrot down to a twig in his absent-minded worry. "You should just throw that away." With a quirked brow, the huntsman turned his gaze down to the destroyed piece of food.

"Damn it," he grumbled under his breath as he chucked it in the trash.

"Kai, did you like Zane?" Lloyd inquired. The brunet cocked his head to the side and took a deep breath as he thought.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy."

"No, I meant… Here's a better question: Did you want to kiss him?" With a flinch, the hunter threw his brows up. His surprise only lasted a moment, then his face contorted with a downtrodden and frustrated expression.

"That's…" Kai trailed off, shoving his hands in his pockets as he almost glared at the floor. "That's a touchy subject. Do we need to do this right now?" Now it was Lloyd's turn to think.

"Y'know what? Yes _._ Yes, we _do_ need to do this right now," he responded with a decided tone. "I've known you since I was a baby. I don't mean to be rude, but I feel like I kinda deserve to know." Kai leaned forward as if he were about to protest, but then slumped as he took a deep breath.

"You're right," he nodded sadly. "But if I'm being honest… I don't really know. There were a few times that we came close, but we never actually kissed. I mean… my heart was _kinda_ in it when we leaned in, but I was never disappointed when we pulled away." Lloyd nodded, scraping the now perfectly cut chicken into a bowl. There was a heavy silence between them, almost as if they were daring each other to carry on this uncomfortable conversation. A knock from the front entrance alleviated the tension, however.

 _Oh thank god_ , thought the young sage. He trotted over to the door and opened it to see a young woman with bright amethyst eyes and a hairdo that was completely barren everywhere but the top of her head. Her skin was deep cocoa, with little splotches of vitiligo. Behind her was a pale girl, sporting a pure white ponytail tied back with chopsticks.

"Good afternoon," he greeted them. "Can I help you?"

"Are you the son of the keeper of the temple?" said the first girl, her voice somewhat raspy and snarky.

"I am," Lloyd nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"Your father told us to bring back a certain gem from the sacred cabinets, so that we can restore it to its former luster," said the smaller, less intense woman. "It's called the Guard Sapphire, or something like that?"

"The Guardian's Sapphire?" asked the apprentice, bewildered. "Nobody is supposed to take that thing from the temple-" The white-haired girl snapped her fingers, and suddenly everything made sense. These two desperately needed that stone. As a sage in training, he was obligated to do whatever he could to assist the people he protected. With a bow of apology, he quickly followed them out.

"I'll be back in a minute, Kai!" he called into the house as he closed the door. "I've never seen you two around. Do you know where the temple is?"

"No, actually," said the snippier of the two. "Thank you for leading us there."

"I'm happy to help," Lloyd beamed. They made their way through the streets and marched up to the temple. Suddenly, the paler girl winced, causing her companion to stop in her tracks and tug her back a step or two. "What's wrong?"

"Headache!" the violet-eyed girl immediately said. "We've been traveling for a while now, and she's really tired. As soon as we get the Sapphire, we'll be returning to our village to polish it up."

"I see," Lloyd nodded. "Go ahead and take a seat on the steps. I'll be right back." He swiftly turned and bounded inside the temple. The cabinet that held the stone was guarded by many talismans that only allowed those who ran the monastery to open the doors. He even had to activate a personal aura to bypass certain protective spells.

The shine of the stone was as mesmerizing as ever, but they did have a point. After going so long without any upkeep, the Sapphire had lost a little of its trademark shimmer. He pulled the gem from its holder, then walked back outside. The poor things looked tired, so he quickly handed them the stone.

"Do you need anything before you leave?" the apprentice inquired. "Food? Water?"

"No, that will be all," the pale woman suddenly replied, standing upright as if she had been instantly alleviated of her pains by simply grasping the Sapphire. "Thank you very much. We'll return with the stone the night after tomorrow." The young sage nodded with a grin. For some odd reason, the smaller of the girls seemed familiar. Something about her snow white hair and ruby lips told him that they had met before.

"Hold on. Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked. The two startled before him, then the shorter woman snapped her fingers again. His mind went blank when he heard the clicking sound.

"No," she assured him before spinning around. "Goodbye."

"Uh, yeah. See you around," he smiled before turning back towards his home. The group parted ways, and Lloyd found himself in such a dazed state that his feet were on the front porch before he saw it. As he opened the door, he called out, "I'm back!"

"What'd they need?" Kai asked. Lloyd opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He could not remember, for the life of him.

"Huh. Funny. It just happened, and I don't even know," he shook his head with a nervous laugh. "Something at the temple." The hunter shrugged and stirred the pot that they had been preparing when the sage had left. He must have started up the stove in his absence.

"Nya came by," murmured the huntsman. "Dropped this off for you." He pointed to a basket on a nearby counter, which was filled with the reagents he asked for her to get at the market. While Lloyd rummaged through the contents, Kai continued to add ingredients to the pot. He wore another faraway look, this time with knit brows and tight lips.

"Something wrong?" the sage asked.

"Yes!" Kai suddenly burst, turning down the heat of the stove and gripping the spoon he was holding even tighter. "When Nya came over I asked to go out on the hunt this afternoon, and she said, 'I don't think you should go hunting for a while'! God, she's just… _Agh!_ She thinks I'll disappear again if I leave the village! I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself! And she can't just-!" He suddenly slapped a hand over the back of his head, a flush of embarrassment washing over his features.

"What happened?" said Lloyd, taking a step closer as the hunter rubbed that spot he had covered. Kai darted his gaze to meet his for a moment, then screwed his eyes shut.

"This is gonna sound really, _really_ weird," the brunet mumbled.

"Kai, literally everything this week has been weird," the apprentice replied, rolling his eyes. The huntsman let out his tension in a puff of breath, letting his shoulders slump as he prepared something to say.

"When I bonded with Zane, I… No, I should really explain this to you. You literally _bond_ your souls together during your forging ceremony, er… I guess your wedding ceremony. I have this little itch in the back of my mind, a buzz that kinda tells me what Zane is feeling. Sometimes I can tune it out, but when he gets really emotional or upset it's hard to ignore. Like right now? I got a little heated, so he obviously felt that. And I could feel him worrying, which is why I panicked."

"Is it hard?"

"Hard to what?"

"To be here, without Zane." Kai took a moment to look to the side and think, folding his arms and leaning back against the counter. He stirred the pot once, then twice, in an absent-minded daze.

"I wanna be here at home, but I also want Zane to be around me. If he's not here, we both get this feeling that we're not where we're supposed to be. It's different from when he leaves for work every day. We _know_ that we're not gonna be near each other for a while."

"So you miss him?"

"Yeah, but it's more complicated than that. Even just being close to each other last night helped get rid of that pull, because we knew that we were gonna be together again in three days. Soul bonds work in really dumb ways, but… they are what they are. I mean… I don't know how to explain it, but because I'm fated to be with him, I wanna just talk to him? Or just sit on the couch and draw like we did a few times? Going to the marketplace wasn't bad, either. He was always really nice to me and, uh, never thought I'd say this, but... " Lloyd waited for him to continue, heart nearly skipping a beat in anticipation.

"I really care about him. Like he's already a part of the family. Er, no. Like he's _been_ a part of the family. I don't wanna ever let him go, and I wanna at least let him do the things that he always wanted to. But like… _way_ later when I'm actually used to him. That's not love though. It's not." The sage drew his brows together, seeing the battle in Kai's expression.

"That's not love?" Lloyd mumbled. He pursed his lips when he realized that it slipped out on its own, but was thankful that the brunet did not seem to be paying him any attention. "Is he handsome?"

"Hm?" Kai hummed, snapping out of his distant stupor.

"Is Zane handsome?"

"Well, yeah- er, I mean… He's good-looking, but I'm not like… _attracted_ to him in a way that means that I uh… I don't like him because he's handsome, I like him because… No, wait! I don't _like_ him. I don't love him, I don't like him, he's just um… You get it." The sage in training stepped away from his companion, hiding his mouth with his hand. He could not smile, not now.

"I'm gonna go put these away," said the blond as he snatched the basket. "You think you can handle the cooking?"

"Yeah," the hunter nodded, once more sporting a completely detached look. Lloyd practically skipped away, fighting back a huge grin as he rounded a corner. He had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter.

How could Kai not see it? Lloyd was many things, but he was certainly not blind. After years of studying under his father, he had gained a modest affinity for books. Occasionally he would even flip through his mother's romantic novels. They were rich in story, and definitely helped him out in this situation. It was the classic scenario of a delusional man who was desperate for the presence of the person they had fallen for. Normally he would have been at least a little bit concerned about the fact that he had come to love a yokai, but right now he was too amused to care. He quickly threw his package into his room and grabbed his spellbook. Once he re-entered the kitchen, Kai was already cleaning off the utensils while the meal simmered.

"What'cha need your book for?" the huntsman inquired.

"Oh, nothing," Lloyd replied, nonchalantly searching through the contents before he landed on the page he wanted. "Just a little bit of practice." He sat the book on the table and folded his hands together, waiting for Kai to return to the food before he chanted a low mantra. Dull pink lines lit up his hands, and when he pointed at his companion a little glimmer shot from his finger. It connected to the hunter, allowing him to read into his heart. A cat-like grin snuck over his features, and he quickly shut the compendium as the brunet turned around. Luckily, his friend was not paying any attention to him.

His heart really did belong to someone, although he did not know it yet. It was entirely possible for Kai to lose all affection for the beast, but for the moment he was interested in how this would play out. There was the question of Nya and how they were supposed to get her to change her mind about Zane, however that could all be sorted out later. It had been so long since he had been able to keep a secret from Kai, and now he was definitely going to take the chance to hold something over his head for once.


	13. Chapter 13

It was after dusk, and Nya was already in bed. The hunter was anxiously running a comb through his hair, fussing over his reflection in the mirror. Had his scar always been that prominent before? Why did it look so mangled all of a sudden? In a desperate attempt to distract from the mark on his brow and cheek, Kai rummaged through the drawers on his vanity until he found a small box. He recognized the ornate trimmings immediately, and quickly opened it. It was his mother's rouge, which he had kept after she passed away.

Throughout her life, Nya had always despised wearing makeup. However, she seemed to love applying it to her older brother, especially when she was little. From memory, he took the puff and applied the blush to his cheekbones, making sure not to put too much on. When he was satisfied with his rosy image, he replaced the box with delicate reverence. He stared at himself, happy with how the pale scarlet color highlighted his most flattering features and diverted attention from his scar. Kai stood and smoothed the wrinkles in his sweater. He had no idea why he was dolling himself up, but it felt somewhat pleasant to know that he looked good. The hunter pulled on his jacket with a soft grin.

With cautious steps, he made his way over to the window and undid the latch. The front door was a little noisy, so he thought it was best to just exit out through the side of the house. He hopped over the ledge and landed a few feet below. The huntsman adjusted his coat, then started to walk off towards the woods.

As he trotted down the streets of the village, he reflected on the previous day. Lloyd had been dancing around him with an impish grin. He was constantly pestering him about Zane, and Kai eventually had to have a stern talk with him about how uncomfortable that topic made him. The young sage backed off, but never lost that somewhat invasive smile. Even Nya noticed it, as distant from the world as she was. Between the party after his return and now, he had only narrowly avoided all the pressure he was receiving from his peers and family. He was grateful that the falcon was meeting him in the forest. Perhaps there, outside the boundaries of the town, he could find some solace in the presence of his bonded partner.

He turned around a corner and saw the tree-lined entrance to the woods. Kai increased his pace, walking at a healthy clip towards the rendezvous location. His breath came up in steamy clouds as his boots crunched in the snow. The only sounds he could hear were the noises of his footfall.

"Kai." The huntsman halted and looked upwards, facing the direction of the dulcet voice. Zane waved shyly from a tree branch, then hopped down in front of him. "You look lovely. I hope you are not too cold. You appear to be frigid." The yokai raised his hand and brushed his thumb over the side of Kai's face.

"Oh, it's not the cold, I just... " he whispered, a real flush spreading over his face. "I put blush on." The partial bird sighed with a dreamy smile and continued to stroke his cheek.

"You did not have to do that," Zane muttered. "You're already perfect just as you are." It was sickly sweet, but it still made his face heat up even more. He never ran out of embarrassing things to say, did he?

"It does look rather fetching on you, however," the falcon continued, tipping Kai's chin so that their eyes met. "I'm glad you asked me to meet with you."

"Same here," the hunter grinned sheepishly, turning his head so that he was no longer in his mate's tender hold. "We should sit down on that log." He gestured towards a fallen tree, which they slowly walked over to. As they took their seats, Kai could feel himself becoming immune to the freezing temperatures. Even the mere presence of his soul partner helped warm him up.

"So, how have you been these past three days?" the yokai began.

"Lonely." For some odd reason, the word just slipped out. It was not a lie, he had felt like the only person that understood his plight while the bird was gone, but something about the word irked him. Zane tilted his head as if to urge him to explain, so Kai took a deep breath. "Nya's been treating me like a little kid, and Lloyd clearly knows something I don't. Nobody's acting like I'm a normal person anymore. I thought it'd be nice to go home, but now that I'm here it's basically a prison. I don't sound paranoid, do I?"

"Not at all," Zane assured him, shaking his head. The hybrid sighed and stared out into the horizon. "It has been far too quiet around the house without you there." They sat in the serenity of the forest, listening to a far off wolf howl at the moon. Out of the corner of his eye, Kai could see the falcon's arm slowly outstretching, but then it retracted when he looked at it.

"Y'know, you can just… hold me, if you want to. Just because we aren't living together right now doesn't mean we're not bonded," the huntsman told him, much to the bird's shock.

"Ah- right- yes- of course- it's just… after being gone for three days, I was not sure if you would approve of any physicality," mumbled the yokai. With hesitant movements, Zane wrapped his arm around Kai's shoulders and scooted closer until their sides were flush against each other. It was obvious that the beast had been starving for some contact.

They tipped their faces towards the sky and stared at the stars through the barren woodland canopy. Kai could not help but feel a sense of unfulfillment, however. He never knew how dreary the scenery around his home was until he visited Kyoboku. Even the stars seemed to be dimmer here compared to that fantastical forest.

"I wish this was okay," sighed Kai.

"What about this is not okay?" asked the bird. The hunter adjusted his posture and furrowed his brow.

"The fact that this is all a huge secret. I feel awful about leaving you alone in the first place, but now I can't even see you every day. Isn't that just as bad? I've been feeling that dumb tug to be closer to you. You've gotta be feeling it too."

"Indeed I am," Zane stared bluntly. "Now that I am here with you again I can quell my soul link for a few days more, but it will become increasingly harder to ignore my instincts."

"Great. Just peachy."

"Cheer up, I'm sure everything will work itself out."

"Are you just saying that because we're finally spending some time together? 'Cuz I sure as hell don't see a way for this to work out anytime soon," grumbled the human. Zane took a deep breath, then lightly squeezed his mate's arm.

"Perhaps I am. I am unsure, myself," the falcon muttered. Something high-pitched sounded in the distance. "Should we schedule more meetings like this-"

"Hold on," Kai interrupted, holding a finger up to signal his bonded partner to keep quiet for a moment. Another distant, raucous noise erupted in the direction of his village, then another and another. Soon a chorus of chaos reached their ears. "What the hell?"

"That sounds like…" Zane trailed off. The sound of a crash echoed in the night.

"Something happened," the hunter nervously declared. "C'mon."

"What if I am seen?"

"If something's already wrong, you'll be the least of everyone's problems," replied Kai. "Let's go!" They leapt from their seats and sprinted in the direction of Jamonikai. Snow sprayed beneath their feet as they ran, and the noises grew louder and more distinct as they drew near. Screams and shouts of aggression and fear resounded in the crisp winter air. They reached the edge, and skidded to a halt. An odd, pale, lime green mist was covering the village. Curious, Kai held out his hand to it. Before he could make contact, however, his soulmate yanked him backwards.

"Don't touch that," Zane said, a concerned waver in his voice. "There is something wrong with that fog. Here." The yokai scooped up his partner and spread his wings, quickly taking off with a little struggle. Supposedly, it was much easier to carry him if he jumped off of a structure that was already in the sky. Flying straight up from the ground must have been difficult.

They ascended to a point above Jamonikai, and they both gasped at the sight below them. Everything was chaos. People were wrestling or arguing in the streets and committing various crimes such as vandalism and theft.

"Oh my god. Even Garmadon and Misako are fighting… They're one of the most loving couples in the village," Kai noticed, gulping down his fear.

"Just as I thought. This is no mere fog, but a miasma that removes happiness from whoever inhaled the vapor, by the looks of it," the hybrid explained. "This is the stuff of legend. Pixal and I archived a jar of this stuff a few weeks back, and it was exceedingly important that we did not release any of it. It is called Jiandapo Kiri, or Bondless Fog."

"Wait…" The huntsman gasped and cling to his mate even tighter. "Nya was sleeping when I left! Fly us down there." He pointed towards a certain area at the edge of the mist.

"Hopefully I'll be close enough to call out to her," he continued. Zane seemed to be worried, but he complied, slowly landing where he had been directed.

"Alright, but exercise caution," the half-beast worried. As soon as they touched down, Kai sprang away and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Nya!" he cried. "Nya! Can you hear me? _Sis!_ " A murky silhouette appeared through the mist, and as it moved forward the shape of the huntress formed. In one hand, she held his bow, and his quiver was on her back.

"Nya! You have to get out of there!" Kai shouted. He gained no verbal reply, rather the young woman pulled an arrow from the quiver and drew the string of the weapon. She inched forward a few more feet, and the brunet flinched when he saw her eyes. The whites and pupils were replaced with a wash of that same eerie, faint chartreuse color as the mist. She mumbled something unintelligible and aimed the bow somewhere past him. He knew exactly what she was pointing at, despite not being able to see the target.

"Nya? Stop! Don't do it! _Nya no!_ " her brother called out desperately.

" _Get away from my brother!_ " Nya screeched as she exited the fog. Kai sprinted forward to stop her, but she let the arrow fly. It landed with a meaty thud. The falcon's sharp, pained shout pierced his ears.

" _Nya!"_ the hunter snapped. He whipped around to face Zane. The arrowhead had lodged itself in his left wing's carpal joint, and the point of impact was already dripping scarlet onto the snow. Before he could run to his partner, he heard the sound of another arrow being drawn. Nya was aiming once again at the yokai, and from the snarl on her face Kai could infer that she was planning on killing the bird this time. Without many options, Kai thought on his feet and rushed forward before she could line up a good shot. He wound up his fist and punched his sibling in the jaw, knocking her unconscious immediately. He took the bow and quiver before scrambling back to Zane, who was now crying because of his injury.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god _oh my god!_ Zane, are you alright?" he fretted.

"I- _gah!_ It hurts!" the hybrid whimpered, clinging onto Kai's jacket. "Kai, please! H-Help me!" The huntsman had only seen a wound like this once before. Thankfully, he knew how to start treating it. The bad news was, it was going to be painful on the fly like this.

"Okay, hold still," he instructed as he leaned down closer to his husband. "The arrow's in deep." The half-beast's eyes widened in panic, and his tears flowed anew.

"Kai! K-Kai! Wait! _Agh!_ You can't just pull it out!" Zane pleaded with terror.

"Hold onto my arm and squeeze it tight. _Do it!_ " Kai urged. The falcon did as he was told, hissing through his teeth. "On three. One, _two-!_ " He yanked the object before he said the third number, knowing that the bird might scramble away if he anticipated the pain. The blond howled and doubled over. The human allowed his soulmate to hug him and sob into his shoulder, then looked him dead in the eye.

"Can you fly?" he asked. His husband could not answer, for he was trying to even out his breathing. " _Zane_ … Can. You. Fly?"

"No. No I c-cannot," the partial bird stumbled over his words. Kai nodded, looking around for something to assist his injured companion. He spotted Zane's communication crystal, and pulled it over his mate's head. It only took a moment to find Jay's soul link, and he immediately made a connection once he found it. The rabbit's voice lit up in the stone.

"Zane, I can't really talk right now. Cole and I are uh… in the middle of something," the bunny said.

"Jay you need to stop whatever it is you're doing and get down to Jamonikai _right now!_ Zane's hurt and I need your help!" Kai shouted.

"What do you mean, _hurt?_ " Jay gasped.

"Nya shot him with an arrow! You need to come help me bring him to your house, that's the only nearby place that's safe for him! Can you do that for me?" The hunter waited, and heard some shuffling in the background. The voices of the bonded pair on the other end shifted and warped as the distance from their pendant shifted.

"-I know you just took them off! Just throw them back on, Cole! And get a jacket! Grab the emergency kit from the shed and meet me out front!" Jay's voice finally went from muffled to clear. "We're on our way, Kai. Just hold on a little while longer."

"Thank you," Kai said before severing the connection. "Zane, I'm going to press your wing into the snow." The huntsman gingerly let go and maneuvered his partner's wing so that the wound was dipped in the cold powder. It would help stop the bleeding, hopefully. The falcon clutched onto him and sucked in air through his teeth, fighting through the pain. They simply held each other in place for a few minutes, waiting until they heard the approaching duo.

Kai was immediately terrified by the sight of the bear as he swiftly maneuvered through the trees. The rabbit on his back jumped off a few yards before he stopped, and the small creature transformed into Jay's yokai form. Cole shifted a moment later, panting from running at full speed to their location.

"Okay, I've got the rope right here. We're gonna have to secure Zane to Cole's back while he's in his fauna form," the rabbit announced, rushing over to his friend's side. The hunter had no idea what in the wide world a 'fauna form' was, but he had at least heard the phrase once before so he did not question it. Cole tossed him the first aid kit that he had mentioned, and Jay got to work applying pressure to the wound while he wrapped gauze around it. "Kai, I'm gonna need you to carry me."

" _What?_ " the human gawked, gesturing wildly to Jay's size. "How am I supposed to lug you all the way back to your house?"

"Not like _this!_ " Jay groaned. "I'm gonna turn into a rabbit, and you're gonna have to carry me. I'll bless you with a little spell that we bunnies use to get around faster." Cole suddenly appeared at Jay's side, glaring daggers at Kai as he pulled the prey yokai closer to him.

"Don't you dare drop my mate. I want him in cuddling condition, you hear?" the bear snarled.

"Whatever!" the huntsman shouted. "Let's _go!_ " The black-haired boy shifted into the animal that he had seen before, which was presumably what that fauna form phrase was referring to. Jay assisted him in hoisting the falcon onto the ursa's back. They made sure that the rope was wrapped around Zane tightly enough that he would be safe during the bumpy ride.

"Alright, catch me!" Jay suddenly instructed, leaving Kai hardly a millisecond to process that a rabbit was suddenly plopping into his arms. The white creature squeaked, and Cole took off. The hunter felt a sudden invigorating sensation fill his veins. As he ran, he felt himself cover much more ground than he was normally able to. He kept up with the ursa as they hurtled through the forest, dodging low-hanging branches and rocks that blocked their path. He simply followed Cole, who was just as fast, if not faster, than a horse while he was a bear. Snow kicked up around their feet. Wind whipped in Kai's ears as they sped through the woodlands.

He stole a glance at Zane, whose eyes were shut tight in agony. The hunter looked away immediately, knowing that if he continued to stare his heart would surely break. The poor guy had only wanted to share his affections and see him again after their separation.

 _What have I done?_ Kai asked himself, fighting back the urge to shed a tear. _I've ruined his life._

The cottage appeared within mere moments, and the hunter had to truly focus on stopping himself. They skidded to a halt, then Jay leapt from his grip, nearly kicking him in the ribs in the process. The freckled bunny quickly untied Zane, and Kai rushed over to help him hoist the falcon to his feet, allowing him to drape over their shoulders. Cole turned back into his humanoid form, and was doubled over from his shortness of breath.

"Cole, are you alright?" Jay asked his mate. The bear nodded and straightened his spine before replacing his partner at Zane's side.

"Jay, call Dr. Skales," he rasped as he tried to even out his respiration. The half-rabbit hopped over to his soulmate and took the ursa's face in his hands. He stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Cole's lips.

"When you get Zane on the couch, I want you to sit down, okay?" Jay instructed, concern glittering in his eyes. "You've used up all your energy." The black-haired yokai nodded, and they all moved indoors. Thankfully, the fireplace was already burning bright, so the bird would be plenty warm. While the prey yokai scampered off to make a call with the doctor, Kai and Cole set down the injured beast.

"Stay with him," the bear commanded. Kai moved to protest, but the ursa simply shot him down with an acidic leer. "You're his mate. Stay by his side, got it?"

"Yeah," the huntsman nodded. The bear stepped away, and Zane's eyes opened just a tad. He started to turn over, but then he seized up with a grunt. The human felt a pang of sympathy as he immediately kneeled down to comfort him. "Shh, it's gonna be okay, Zane. Just relax."

"I'm so sorry," the winged boy hiccuped between his slow-flowing tears.

"No no, Zane. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's alright," Kai replied, hushing him as he ran a soothing hand through the blond's hair.

"If I h-had just been a little more careful-" Once more, the hunter shushed him. Zane held up his hand, wincing as he shifted the wrong way. Kai immediately took it with rushed worry. The falcon looked up at him as if the human was made of the finest diamonds. He squeezed his hand with the saddest smile that the brunet had ever seen.

"I love you," Zane croaked. The falcon had never said that before, and it truly made Kai take a step back and examine the image before him. The yokai had suffered through so much just for his sake. He remembered the first steps they took towards getting to know each other. Zane had been so open and accepting, always ready to help with kind words and a tender heart. Now, he was hurt because of him and all of the stupid mistakes he had made. Kai felt tears welling up, and this time he did not care if they fell or not. He slowly reached out with his other hand and clasped it around the one he was holding, pulling Zane's hand close to his heart.

"I know," the hunter muttered. Someone apparently knocked on the door and entered, but Kai was too focused on keeping his partner company. The doctor was a Serpentine, and he kept trying to usher the huntsman away. Eventually, the brunet snapped out of his daze and backed off, allowing the snake to do his work. Jay and Cole stood off to the side, and the rabbit was practically burrowing in the ursa's embrace. Everyone watched as the Hypnobrai stitched up the gash, hoping and praying that Zane was not in too much pain. When that was done, the falcon was given an elixir to drink.

"Thisss will help reform hisss wing ligamentsss and bonesss over a few daysss," said the doctor. "Keep him in bed, and make sssure he doesss not ressst on hisss injury."

"Thank you, Dr. Skales," Jay piped up, walking with him towards the front entrance. The serpent exchanged a few words with the prey yokai, then exited the cottage. "Alright, he said that Zane's gonna fall asleep soon with that medicine in his system. Can you stand, buddy?"

"I believe so," the winged boy responded, slowly sitting up before getting to his feet. He began to sway, so Kai dove forward and propped him up on his arm. "Thank you, darling." Ignoring the nickname, the human helped him get to the guest room. He lit a lantern for Zane, and assisted him as he got under the covers.

"Call for me if you need anything," Kai said, patting his shoulder. Before he could turn, the falcon held him by the forearm and met his gaze with a pleading stare. "What is it?" With his free hand, the avian yokai gestured for him to lean down. The hunter did as he was told, and in reply the hybrid leaned forward to place a lengthy kiss on his cheek.

"I just wanted to say thank you again," whispered Zane. "I could not imagine a world without you."

"Zane, I…" As much as Kai wanted to, he could not think of anything else to say. There had been so much insanity within the last hour or so that he could hardly keep up. Everything had been such a blur that his mind could hardly describe everything that had happened. Behind him, someone lightly tapped on the open door. The huntsman turned and saw Cole, who looked over the scene like a man staring at a casket.

"Until Zane is patched up, you guys are more than welcome to stay here," he told them. Kai stood and let his hold on Zane slowly loosen.

"Thanks," the human nodded, walking out with Cole. "Get some sleep, Zane." The falcon smiled and nestled himself a little further under the blankets as he closed the door behind him. The bear stepped into the living room, sitting on the sofa next to Jay and wrapping an arm around him.

"I already called the police, but I also told Dr. Skales to talk to them, just so that they don't think we're trying to start a territory feud or something," the freckled boy announced. "Now, about what happened..."

"Nya went crazy and shot Zane, right?" Cole asked. Jay threw his brows up, as if he had not been expecting his husband's question to be so blunt.

"She didn't mean it," Kai assured them. "Everyone in town is under the influence of this weird magical fog. It makes everyone hate each other, apparently. I even saw happy married couples fighting like savage yokai, er…" He backtracked when he saw the discomforted expressions on the bonded pair's faces.

"It was really bad," he finally sighed, unable to soften the statement.

"We'll be sure to steer clear of it," Jay said nervously. The bunny took his sweetheart by the hand and gave him a peck, although both actions were slow and shaky. "Those people… even though they loved each other… I don't want any of that to happen to us."

"It won't, Jay," the predator yokai whispered to him. "Don't worry." Kai watched as the partial bunny began to slightly fidget.

"But you're a part of the investigation team. They're _definitely_ gonna send you to check this whole situation out," Jay fretted. Cole ran his palm over his partner's arm, calming his soulmate as best he could. "I'm just saying… please be careful."

"You're really that shaken up about this?" inquired the bear. Kai followed Jay's eyes as they darted towards the guest room. The rabbit buried himself even closer to his partner, pressing his cheek and nose to Cole's chest as he hugged him tight.

"Don't breathe that mist in. Please," the bunny pleaded softly. "Please don't get too close to it. A-And don't get near anyone who's been affected by it. I don't want you to die."

"Woah, Jay…" Cole scrambled to embrace him back. "I'm not gonna die."

"Stay safe. Don't get hurt. D-Don't… don't die. Don't die, don't die, don't die." Jay was clinging to his mate's shirt, bunching up the fabric in his fists. It was obvious that he was trying not to burst into sobs, as he was hyperventilating and squeezing his eyes shut every so often. "And don't forget about me. Remember me and everything we've done together. I love you, Cole."

"I love you too, Jay. Just breathe," mumbled the ursa. Kai was absolutely stunned that the partial bunny was so scared. Even more so, he was surprised how well Cole was handling the little anxiety attack that Jay was having. Despite the claws, teeth, and overall standoffish attitude, the bear was comforting his partner with hushed words, little kisses, and an embrace that rocked them both slowly back and forth. After a moment or two, the predator yokai looked up at the hunter with empathizing sorrow in his expression.

"I think it's time for bed," Cole said to him.

"Yeah," Kai agreed. "G'night." The brunet slipped out of the living room, and as he reached for the handle of his temporary bedroom, he turned around to steal one last glance at his newfound companions. Cole was muttering something to Jay while he tenderly cupped his face with his hands. The freckled yokai nodded at his words, then slowly met his lips in a kiss. The human regarded them with an emotion that he could not describe. However, another pang of the feeling passed over him and he recognized what it was. His familiar soul connection was tugging him to ignite something similar with his own partner. With a sigh, he ignored the little voice and entered the room.

The lantern lit up the falcon's sleeping form with many hues of gold. Kai finally removed his coat, and attempted to rub away the rouge on his cheeks at a mirror, which hung over a dresser. It was then that he noticed that his dominant hand had a little bit of blood on it. He used his nails to scratch off the dried scarlet, a dull feeling of terror residing in his chest. He never wanted to see Zane bleed again.

He moved over to his mate's side and observed his injury. The doctor had bandaged it again when he arrived, and thankfully it looked like the bleeding was slowed because of his stitches. His eyes trailed down his wing, over his shoulder, and up to his face. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully, which eased the huntsman's mind. Kai studied his features, drinking in his raw beauty. Something about him was just too perfect. Maybe it was his jawline, or his blushing lips, but he could not place a finger on it. His mind suddenly raced with a million memories at once. The first time he had stared into his cyan eyes, his soft, immaculately styled locks and how they felt between his fingertips, how his wings had always been extremely soft, the adorable way he looked when he blushed, his nervous habits, his gorgeous voice, his soft hands, his graceful dancing, his kind heart, his assuring hugs, his kisses-

He reeled back a few steps, stopping himself. His heart was beating rapidly, his face was warm, and the little link in the back of his mind was lighting up like fireworks. The hunter looked at Zane again, and felt all those emotions flooding back. Something was wrong. Something was very, _very_ wrong and he did not understand what it was. He clutched at his chest, trying to force the blood from pumping so quickly. If he did not calm down soon, he would break out into a sweat.

He tried to ignore it and walked around to his own side of the bed. As he got comfortable, however, he could not help but notice his close proximity to the partial beast. The yokai was practically radiating heat, and it only made the hunter even more anxious. Why was he so flustered all of a sudden?

 _It's just because we went through a tragic event_ , Kai convinced himself. _They usually bring people together. Well, er… not like in_ that way _but… Maybe that's what it is? I dunno._ He bit back a groan and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to slowly fall asleep. After many rough nights while hunting, he had taught himself how to suppress discomfort in favor of getting some shut-eye. He focused his energy on the quiet of the room, the darkness behind his eyelids, and his breathing. His pulse slowed, and he started to drift off.

The world turned into a void and sleep overtook him. As usual, his dreams were abstract. Colors passed in odd blurs, mostly blues and scarlets this time, and something dripped on his hand. It felt like rain, but warmer. There was a familiar metallic scent that he could not name. He was always able to remember dreams like this, but they usually never had any correlation with anything real. So, like normal, he dismissed each bizarre thought as they passed and did not let them linger for much longer than he felt necessary. In a way, the hunter was comforted by the fact that he could choose when his subconscious would reveal something new, since most of his decision-making had been ripped from his clutches recently.

He felt a little bit of respite, for once, and relished in his slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

The sounds of morning birdsong nearly made Jay rocket to a sitting position. After the night that he had just gone through, he was terrified that he might not have woken up. The truth was, he was only able to sleep after Cole coaxed him into a secure embrace, and even now his arms were still wrapped around the rabbit's form. The prey yokai gingerly twisted in order to not wake his partner, turning over so that he could look at his mate. Cole's features were totally relaxed, and not a single bit of his expression seemed as worried or frustrated as he was last night. He looked so peaceful, and for a moment Jay was able to convince himself that if he returned to sleep now he might be able to relax and just enjoy this solace for a little while longer.

As if by some jinx, however, the communication crystal — which Cole had kept around his neck just in case of another emergency — began to glow. Jay's heart plummeted, knowing that dark russet color all too well. It was Cole's boss. Sensing the pulse of the connection, the bear began to stir, soon letting go of Jay and leaving them both cold and disappointed that they must start their day so soon.

"Hello?" the ursa answered groggily, wiping sleep from his eyes. "Yes, Jay is alright, everything is fine. I hope your mate isn't too shaken up, sir. Mhm… I understand, sir. I'll be there soon." Swift and to the point, as usual, Cole let go of the pendant, and the stone lost its glow. The two of them sat up, both silent with a grave feeling of dread hanging over them, although neither of them wanted to admit it. Finally, the predator yokai took in a slow, drawn-out breath.

"I've gotta report to the border as soon as possible," he muttered, almost too low to make out entirely. "Chief says that I'm gonna be in charge of an investigation group-"

"Do you have to?" Jay interrupted timorously. Cole did not look at him, simply staring at the sheets until the rabbit forced himself to get out of bed to avoid looking too scared. Although, he was sure that his partner could feel his terror through the soul link. The smaller yokai hastily opened the drawer that held his day clothes, then picked out a muted berry blue outfit. His ears twitched at the rustling sounds of his partner getting up as well. A few moments of silence passed after that, and out of curiosity, Jay turned to face the bear. His mate was looking him up and down, drinking in his features for a while before stepping over to him. Cole reached up and tenderly placed his clawed hands on his cheeks, stroking the freckled skin with utmost care. The bunny leaned into the touch, locking eyes with him in silent appreciation.

The ursa slowly shifted away, and the two of them got dressed alongside each other. Normally, there would be some sort of playful flirtation or jokes, but there was nothing but the quiet sounds of the wintry forest beyond. Cole's investigator uniform consisted of dark brown bottoms and a black button up. It was a lot easier to move in than his usual traditional attire and fitted to his exact form.

Still hushed, the predator yokai took Jay's hand in his. Through their link, Jay understood that it was time to say goodbye, which was most likely going to be just as solemn as right now. He led the bunny out into the main area of the house, and the two of them made sure that Kai and Zane could still rest peacefully. Cole walked towards a closet and pulled out a pair of combat boots. As he began to put them on, Jay grabbed his partner's old cedar brown duster that his father, Lou, had passed down to him. He waited for the bear to hold out his arms, then carefully slipped the garment over his shoulders and buttoned it up.

Cole turned to leave, but Jay swiftly — if not desperately — put his hand on his shoulder and kept him from going anywhere. His mate turned back to him, and the rabbit could feel his strange yet familiar fear in the back of his mind. They both moved at the same time, bringing each other in for a deep, passionate kiss. It lasted until they needed to break quickly for air, then they kissed twice more. Reluctantly, realizing that Cole had to leave, they pulled away.

"I love you," Jay blurted in a whisper.

"I love you too," Cole replied.

"Be safe." The bunny tried not to seem too afraid for his safety, but he knew that lying to himself was futile, as the ursa could read him like a book. His partner did not answer verbally, but he pressed another swift peck to his forehead before whipping around and making his way out the door. Jay watched through the window as he changed into his fauna form and rushed into the woods. He stayed behind and let the quiet envelope him. The birds had gone completely silent as well. It seemed as though the entire forest had been shaken up, now that the world was awake and feeling the weight of the sudden revolt from Jamonikai.

The half-bunny retired to the kitchen, grabbing a tea kettle and his favorite mixture. His thoughts were swimming with terror, but he knew that Cole would want him to stay strong. He boiled the brew properly, staring blankly at the wall and moving his arms like unfeeling clockwork. He hardly even realized it when Kai suddenly appeared from the guest room door.

"The tea smells nice," the hunter commented. Jay poured him a cup and pushed the tray of additives towards him, not looking him in the eye. The human stared at him a little awkwardly, as if he was wondering what to say next. Kai cleared his throat and began to put a little bit of honey into his drink.

"Zane is still in bed, but he feels a little better today," he added, eyes tipped towards the counter. The bunny's heart was beating rapidly, not of his own volition, and he felt a tear pricking at the corner of his eye. Before it could fall he swiped it away and jumped to his feet. Kai recoiled a bit, clearly startled, but the rabbit ignored him.

 _I'm not gonna cry about it_ , the yokai told himself. _I'm gonna_ do something _about it_.

He bolted for the closet, grabbing his own winter coat and boots before dashing outside into the snow. His shoes were almost too tight because he simply tugged them on instead of lacing them and he knew he looked like a mess because he had not had the time to freshen up, but he could not bring himself to care. Jay headed straight for the border, turning into his fauna form as he bounded through the winter landscape. He may not have been as fast as Cole was the previous night on their way to pick up Zane, but he was determined to get to his partner as quickly as possible. The rabbit could see his husband's tracks, and he decided to follow them. They took him over a few hills, past some fallen trees, and towards a drop-off near a clearing where some people were scattered about. When he finally reached the end of the trail, he transformed again, much to the chagrin of the local law enforcement who were now crowded around him.

"No press are allowed here, go back home," growled a partial kirin.

"I'm not a journalist. I'm here for my mate, Cole Brookstone," Jay replied. "He just got here. Where is he? He can't go out there, he'll get himself killed!"

"Sir, you can't follow him," a Noppera-bo warned him. "He's already out near the humans. It's too dangerous for civilians."

"I don't care! Cole could get hurt!" Jay protested meekly.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to-" Before anyone could deter him further, he transformed back into a full rabbit and he slipped past their legs into the woods, not listening to their shouts. Once he got out of range of the officers, he returned to his yokai form and started calling Cole's name. He received no response. Desperately, he attempted to shout for him a few more times before he suddenly heard a twig snap from somewhere nearby. Jay chased the noise, eventually ending up in a wide, open space where no trees had grown.

"Cole? Is that you?" he asked into the open air. "Say something! Please!" The presence felt familiar, but mixed with all the wild smells of the forest and village beyond, he could not decipher whether or not his mate was nearby.

A scent that he had had time to memorize reached his nose. Saltwater and jasmine. Nya's scent. His heart started to pound with fright, and he looked around the clearing for a place to hide. Before he could move, however, the sound of footsteps reached his ears, freezing him in place. He turned his gaze over his shoulder and saw the huntress approaching him slowly, spear in hand. Her eyes were emotionless pools of lime, and her brows were drawn in concentration. Jay whirled to face her, putting his hands up.

"Nya! What're you doing here?" he inquired, trying not to stumble over his words. The woman did not answer. She simply continued to take more steps forward.

"Nya? What's wrong? You didn't hurt Zane on purpose, right?" Even Jay knew that was a lie. She was now at the very edge of the clearing.

"Don't hurt me!" he begged. "You know me! It's Jay! I helped you find your brother!" Still no answer. Jay finally realized that he could not talk to her, and he knew he needed to run but fear and hope kept him in place. She adjusted her grip on the spear and pointed the blade at the rabbit. Now incentivized, he gulped and tried to scurry away.

"Cole! Cole, help me!" he cried into the trees. He barely ran five meters before Nya dashed forward, kicking his legs out from under him.

"Stay out of my way," she hissed. The huntress hoisted the spear and prepared to bring it down into his head, but Jay rolled out of the way and hopped to his feet again. He tried to transform into his fauna form, but his stress levels were way too high.

"Nya, please stop! _Cole!_ " the yokai pleaded. The huntress slashed towards him with the blade. The rabbit leapt to his right, putting up his arms to protect his face. The moment that he looked up, Nya was already lunging at him, and he braced himself for the fatal impact, squeezing his eyes shut. A second passed, and he was surprised that he felt nothing. Was he dead?

No. Instead, he looked up to see Cole in his fauna form. The massive bear had pinned Nya to the ground, baring his fangs and roaring in her face. The spear had been thrown into a snow drift at the edge of the trees. Nya fought against the ursa's deadly jaws, slamming the heel of her palm into Cole's nose, which caused him to throw his head to the side for a moment. The human grabbed something from her side, and Jay cried out in fear when he saw the dagger in her grip. The bear did not react in time, and the metal slashed across his left shoulder. Cole reared back, allowing Nya to crawl out from under his paws.

Jay's knees buckled underneath him, and he was trying his hardest to control his breathing and avoid passing out. He told himself that his mate could handle the situation, trying to convince himself that his love would be safe. However, he then saw her dive for her spear again. Cole was ready for that, though, and moved to charge her and bite her dominant arm. Nya ducked at the last second and swerved to his left.

In the blink of an eye, he could see the shining weapon aimed straight for Cole's heart, and his legs practically moved on their own. He jumped between his husband and the blade, practically shoving the bear out of the way by pushing him with all his might. As he fell, he could feel the very tip of the spear hit his face. It crossed from his brow to his cheek, cutting into what felt like his eye. With a scream of pain, he collapsed on the ground, clutching at the wound while keeping his other eye trained on his attacker, although he could hardly see through the rapidly forming tears.

Nya was ready to strike again, but she suddenly froze. Jay faced the same direction she was looking and saw the rest of the investigation team with weapons outstretched towards the human. Still sobbing, the bunny called for help. The huntress pulled something from a pocket, and threw it down with a snarl. Smoke exploded from where the pellet landed on the ground, washing over him and Cole and causing him to screw his other eye shut when the powder got in it. Nya was able to make a getaway, much to Cole's obvious displeasure. The bear was causing a stir, kicking up snow, roaring, and throwing his head to and fro.

"Cole," he whimpered, reaching out blindly with one of his hands. The ursa then stopped and immediately returned to his yokai form. Cole's nose was bleeding heavily, and a major gash on his arm was seeping through his uniform and even his duster.

"Jay!" he yelled as he cradled his mate's body. "Oh my god, your eye!"

"What'd she do?" the bunny begged to know. "What did sh-she do?"

"It's just a scratch, I think," his partner assured him before picking him up. "But you need a doctor." He gestured to one of the officers standing by.

"Get him help!" the bear snapped.

"What about you, Brookstone?"

"I'm not in danger of _losing my eye! Help him, damn it!_ " he barked. People rushed around the couple, and many voices clamored at once to rise above the others. Jay could feel pure fire in his eye, and although it seemed like he could still move it, and when he tried to open his lid he could still see, albeit fuzzily, he knew that he would need some deep medical attention. Minutes turned into seconds as his thoughts jumbled together, and Cole cradled him until the doctor arrived and pried him off of the rabbit. Dr. Skales was treating him, and he appeared to be disheveled due to the early hour that he had been summoned. Either that, or he was shaken up from the events of the previous night.

"Cole, I can heal him, but the procedure isss painful enough that I need to induce him with a sssleeping charm," the serpent informed his husband. "You sssit down, I will be ready to ssstitch you up in a moment."

"I'm so sorry," Jay suddenly sobbed. "I'm s-so so sorry Cole, I-I shouldn-n't have gone after you. Now you're hu-hurt-" Cole shushed him and whispered assurances that he could not quite catch. Dr. Skales appeared to be mumbling something, and as Jay looked into his bright red eyes he felt himself growing more and more drowsy.

* * *

Jamonikai Village was overturned and still. The red and gold hues of the party that had been held just a few days ago were now scattered across the ground. The cobblestones were washed in a mixture of spilled liquids from the market and broken furnishings. A few pigs from one of the local farmers were trotting around town, eating whatever morsels they could find. In the center of the disastrous community, the monastery had been transformed into a temple adorned with jade that had been given up as offerings by the townsfolk.

Nya walked through the nearly empty streets alone, hazy and angered, clutching her spear and her forearm. There was not too much blood, and she was nearly to the steps of the shrine. As she began to walk up the steps of the building, the face of Morro greeted her. The yokai had used the Guardian Sapphire to transform into his previous human-like form, although his lack of practice maintained his hair and the faint appearance of scales. His outfit had been weaved overnight by the seamstresses of the human village. The massive yukata was lopsided and the stitches were a little off, giving him the look of a deity of chaos. Beside him, the princess of Kyoboku sat on a throne that belonged to the elder who founded the town. Her fingers drummed over some furs that she had been given, and her knight stood sentry at her right.

"What did you find?" Morro grumbled. "And make it quick."

"Officers patrolling the border, and two more yokai have been injured," Nya grunted, applying more pressure to her cuts. "I need bandages." The kōjin snapped his fingers, and the spirit at the princess's side retrieved a small healing kit from one of the boxes that the elders kept within the temple. She tossed it to Nya with a snarky grin, and the human puppet caught it without a word.

"Return to the camp and tell everyone to wait for my orders," Morro ordered her with a wave of his hand. The woman bowed to him and turned, walking down the steps with grave sluggishness. The prince turned around and faced Harumi, who was still lazily stroking the soft pelt.

"Chen will be here soon," he informed her. "I believe we are in need of a discussion."

"Indeed," the peacock nodded to him. "It's time to expand our borders. Violet, fetch me my mirror." The knight dipped her head and crossed the room. One of the princess's bags that she had brought with her held the mirror that she sought, and when the spirit handed her lady the object she grinned wolfishly.

"As much as I hate speaking with your general, I am eager to get started," the princess smirked. "Just think. You'll have a new land-based kingdom, able to use the humans in whatever way you want. If you ask me, that fog is great for labor purposes." Harumi pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, examining her image in the looking glass. Her tiara was poised perfectly on her head, and she was satisfied with her royal accessory. It was a symbol of her power, and soon it would be a symbol of the changes she would be making.

"Ah, there he is," Morro announced. The avian yokai handed her mirror back to Ultra Violet and stood, her billowing sleeves settling around her green and white dress. The half-Anacondrai that led the small group of soldiers slithered towards the two leaders with a crazed grin, bowing every two moments in overly eager reverence. His outfit was even more outlandish than Morro's new robes, colored with deep reds, golds, and purple hues, and he sported a circular rice farming hat atop his head, despite it being winter in the human territory. His violet skin was adorned with black and yellow patterns, and in the center of his forehead, the pale jewel that represented his family of Serpentine was cracked.

"It isss sssuch a joy to sssee you in the flesh, my Prince. And my lady, how lovely it isss to be in your presssence once more," Chen hissed. The general bowed once more, too deep to be truly polite. "General Chen, at your ssservice."

"General, station your men in the entrance of the temple, then follow us to the great hall," Harumi ordered. The partial snake snapped his fingers, and as the sound echoed throughout the monastery the soldiers lined themselves along the walls. The princess got a good look at the people Chen had brought with him. All of them sported different types of pure black armor that fitted each species, outfitted with spikes or embellishments that seemed almost dangerous to the wearer themselves. Their helmets blocked their faces entirely, giving them exceedingly ghoulish appearances.

"Shall we?" smiled Chen. The peacock motioned for her knight to follow her, and the four left the entrance before closing a large pair of doors behind them for privacy. The general set himself in the furthest corner of the room so that the shadows seemed to envelop the top part of his face. The yellow parts of his eyes flashed in the darkness, leering at the two young rulers as they stood around an empty table. The smell of toppled incense was thick in the air, adding a level of tension to the gloomy space.

"Let's begin with our strategy," Morro piped up. "I think we should focus on taking down the Blackwood Forest first. That'll give us plenty of lumber to build new forts with. From there, we need to take out their shipping ports-"

"I say we strike at the heart," Harumi interjected. "Ninjago City is clearly the best option. If we take down their capital, we can easily conquer the rest of the land."

"I appreciate the idea, and I agree that we have the numbers to do so, but we'll need to create strongholds for magical items so we don't have to travel between our territories so often," the kōjin reasoned. "General, what do you think?" The snake's eyes darted to the two yokai in front of him, then he steepled his fingers in thought.

"Both coursssesss appeal to me, but I believe that Blackwood Foressst should be firssst," he began. " _Then_ we can burn Ninjago City to the ground." His lips curled in a sneer that chilled Harumi. Violet's eyes narrowed at the Anacondrai across from her, and the princess could see the distrust in her gaze. The Bondless Prince looked intrigued and even fascinated by the combination of their plans, as if this destruction was the fun part. In Harumi's opinion, the payoff was better than the act of war.

"How much more of that fog can you make?" the bird inquired. Morro furrowed his brows, drawing his mouth into a thin line.

"Not as much as I'd hoped," the prince muttered. "It will take me at least three days to make another batch of it, with what I have here. I'll have to harvest more back at the Dragon Palace as soon as I can." Chen mumbled an incoherent sentence and was counting on his clawed fingers, so Harumi assumed that he was calculating something in his head.

"You sssaid three daysss?" asked the serpent. Morro nodded, then the general brandished a knife from his side with a laugh. Violet shouldered her way in front of her princess, but before anything could be done Chen slammed the blade into the table, wedging it into the old wood and splintering the surface.

"I'll sssend my men to Blackwood Foressst in three daysss," he grinned. "My lord and lady, I will take care of everything and anyone that ssstandsss in your way." Harumi thought for a moment about Chen's army. It was vast, barely tamed, and fueled with the anger of the Bondless. Besides that, Chen was known to be quite the people pleaser, only to stab them in the back when they most needed him. That was how he had gained Morro's approval in the first place, rising to the rank of general by way of pure trickery and murder.

"Ultra Violet," Harumi addressed her ward. The spirit stepped closer to her and held her gaze, patiently awaiting instruction. "I want you to go with the general and see that everything runs smoothly. You will be entrusted with your own division, and you may use it how you see fit." The serpent's eyes went wide for a brief moment, coupled with a smile that showed how unhinged he was. However, his true feelings were then masked by his formerly eager expression.

"Of course, princess," Violet bowed. "I will return to you as soon as the battle is over."

"Travel safely," the peacock said. The avian yokai looked at the commander, hiding her own intent by remaining outwardly neutral. "I expect her to be safe, General Chen. Now, be off. I'm sure you have much to prepare for." Morro looked around the room, questioning her with his eyes.

"Indeed, my lady," Chen dipped his head with a familiar disturbing grin. The snake and the spirit walked off, disappearing into the main area of the temple and shutting the door behind them. Harumi already felt uneasy, letting her knight go with a man that she despised.

"You don't trust him," Morro accused her with a huff of air. The princess put her hands behind her back and clasped them together.

"No, I don't," she replied coolly. "He's going to have to prove himself in the field to gain my trust." The prince folded his arms and looked towards a tapestry on the wall. It seemed to be some sort of symbol for the monastery, a golden dragon.

"And I assume you have another plan, should he fail," the kōjin asked as he studied the wall art. Harumi smirked and walked towards the table where Chen's knife was still lodged. She took hold of the handle and yanked it out of the wood, watching the low lights dance across the jewels on the ornate cross-guard. The silver metal was decorated with rubies and violet topazes, shimmering brilliantly as she tilted the weapon.

"The three yokai that have been injured are just the beginning," the princess explained. "If Chen's army fails, we can simply use our new human slaves as motivation for yokai to take a stand. Fear is the best tactic there is when you want to rally behind a cause. I don't plan on killing anyone, but if enough people get injured by humans then there will be concerns, then concerns will turn into proposals to me to have something done, which will turn into our own army created out of patriotic yokai. The human territory is as good as ours. Our numbers dwarf theirs." The ruler of the Bondless was silent for a while, tapping his index finger against his arm and not even glancing at the princess even once.

"You know, for someone so adamant about keeping your subjects safe, you sure have an odd way of showing it," Morro shrugged. "I mean, using them as tools to get the rest of the kingdom to go to war? Even if nobody dies, there will certainly be some close scrapes. Humans are ruthless creatures, after all." Harumi's shoulders tensed a little bit, and her thoughts stirred with trouble as the other yokai turned to face her.

"Don't get me wrong," the kōjin smiled. "I like this approach."

* * *

The camp that held the citizens of Jamonikai Village was buzzing with the growls and yelling of distant people as they argued over possessions. Nya simply sat in her tent, holding out her arm so that Misako could treat it. Her other hand held a bowl of soup that had been prepared for her, and as it was being made by the old sage's wife, she relayed her tale of what happened in the woods.

That rabbit had seemed familiar, and he had clearly known her, due to his shouts for mercy, yet her mind was fuzzy on the specifics. That black bear had almost done her in, though, and that proved a challenge. All she knew she had to do was protect her brother, and if that involved obeying Morro at any cost to take trips into the forest, then so be it. He was in there somewhere, she could just feel it, along with that partial bird that she had shot just yesterday. It was still alive, and possibly keeping Kai as its prisoner. She scowled at the thought, angry that she had let him slip through her fingers like that. Though she could not be blamed for not expecting to be punched in the face and knocked unconscious as she hit the ground, especially by her own sibling.

"You're all patched up," the woman muttered. She was just as riled up as the other humans, especially if she was around her husband, but Misako had a better time quelling her rage than others. Most of the villagers were subjected to hourly fights between the rows of tents just for mere scraps. Nya was able to enjoy more comfortable accommodations, seeing as she had fought her way through the crowds of people in order to gain Morro's trust. Misako had been entrusted to the huntress to see to her needs, and throughout the night she doubted that the elderly woman had slept.

The sage's wife picked up Nya's clothing that needed to be removed in order to bandage her arm, and the huntress slung the fabric over her shoulders. At the moment, she was wearing only a rugged tank, still stained with scarlet, and the cold was beginning to nag at her skin. Thankfully, the top she was just handed was warm, although a little torn up near her wound.

"You can leave," Nya nodded to her before taking another drink of her soup. Misako gathered her medical supplies — the only ones in the camp — and stood up, exiting the tent with a few bitter murmurs.

 _I'd better heal fast_ , she grumbled in her mind. _How am I supposed to find Kai if I'm holed up until Morro gives me more orders?_

She pulled a blanket over her legs, shutting out the cold as she continued to eat her breakfast. It had been a few hours since she had seen Lloyd. Considering that Garmadon was being treated like a patrolling, magical guard dog and Wu was chained up in the center of the camp, it was likely that the young man was roaming around the town trying to sneak some remnants of candy from the festival. He had no direction anymore, now that his family did not seem to care for him. In just a few hours, he had reverted to an almost childlike state of impishness. But what did Nya care? Everyone in the village had their own problems, including herself.

Through the cold morning air, she picked up the sound of whispering outside of her tent. Cautiously, she set down her bowl and stood, reaching for her spear with her good arm, although it was not her dominant one.

"Be careful, she's dangerous," said a man with a gravely, higher-pitched voice. Suddenly, the entrance blew open and revealed three men, all standing there with clearly stolen fur clothing, as it did not fit them quite right. All of them wielded knives, and their chartreuse eyes were glaring at her. However, the moment that they saw her blade aimed squarely at their heads, their brows raised and they flinched. It was obvious that they had not expected her to know they were coming. Although, how could she not? They were clomping around in the snow and whispering at nearly a talking level.

"Get out," she snarled at them. The trio looked at each other, back at Nya, then turned around and ran. In the many hours since the fog had settled over the village, small bands of citizens had grouped up and started robbing people, typically for food and clothing, as there were enough tents to have multiple people fit comfortably inside. The huntress remained apathetic towards them, seeing no need to be concerned as long as she could protect herself. The others knew that she was a threat, considering that she had to go through so much trouble to get to such a high standing with the yokai prince.

However, she was only a threat to humans. They did not have magical abilities and could not transform into beasts like that bear could. Yokai were the crafters of magic, but it took hundreds of years before humans discovered their own abilities. If she was going to get her brother back, she needed to learn how to fight against magic.

Her thoughts returned to the blond sage, and how he might be able to be persuaded to teach her how to protect herself against yokai charms or spells. Of course, this would most likely require a fee, because every time that she had tried to approach him he would dart away. An offering of sweets might suffice, and she knew just where to find them. If she could reach the old marketplace, she could possibly persuade some of the merchants to give her some candy in exchange for some coins that she no longer had a use for. The people who still hung around that part of town were still loyal to Morro, but they had other uses than what was done inside the camp, so they were allowed to continue their businesses, although they were much more aggressive about pricing.

Nya tossed her spear aside and sat back down on her cot, picking up her now slightly cold soup and drinking again. She tuned out the sounds of anger outside and focused on making the rest of the plan. She did not care how long it took, but she would find and return Kai. Yokai were merely obstacles along the way, and she had already wounded those two beasts from earlier in the morning. If she had just a little more practice, she could destroy any yokai that stood between her and the only family she had left.


	15. Chapter 15

Kai had taken the liberty of bringing some tea and breakfast to Zane, hoping that Jay and Cole did not mind that he had retrieved some food from their pantry. The hunter was nervous, unsure why there was such a heavy feeling in the air. There was also the rush of emotions that he had felt the previous night, and all the problems that had been caused by his pesky soul link. He tried to shake those auras off, but they crept at the edges of his mind at all times. He felt jumpy and restless, and decided that perhaps some conversation would help stimulate him enough.

He set a bowl of fruit, toast, and some jam on a tray, along with some of the tea that Jay had left behind. Kai walked through the cozy cottage and reached the guest room. Slowly, he opened the door and peeked inside. Zane was still sleeping, with his wings outstretched to where the human had formerly been laying. His face was just as peaceful as last night, alleviating some of Kai's stress with his serene expression.

"Zane," he whispered as he approached, closing the door behind him with his foot. "Zane, wake up." The falcon barely stirred, eyes prying sluggishly open as he let out a long breath.

"Is it already morning?" the bird softly inquired. Kai nodded and set the tray on a nearby table before reaching out to help him sit up. The yokai took hold of him and slowly maneuvered his body to an upright position, occasionally flinching or groaning as his injury was disturbed.

"Are you okay?" the hunter asked, worried. "I think that the doctor left you some medicine, and I'm not sure where Jay and Cole put it but I can ask when they get back."

"I'm alright," Zane nodded. His lips curled ever so slightly into a sleepy grin. "I'm grateful that you are concerned for me, but you don't need to be. I'm sure I will be okay, as long as you are with me." The human looked away as some turbulent feelings gnawed at his stomach, letting go of his mate in order to retrieve the breakfast tray.

"Right," he replied with as little emotion as possible. "Jay and Cole are out somewhere. I dunno where, though." He did his best not to think about the previous night, and whatever had overcome him. The falcon sat still as Kai placed the food on his lap, then smiled up at his partner.

"Thank you, dar-" His brows flew up and his lips pursed for a fraction of a second. "Thank you, Kai. Would you like to sit and talk? I felt some unease in your soul link last night, and I'm sure that you have many concerns on your mind. Especially in regards to… your sister." The hunter was not sure how to feel about the pause that was left before he said "your sister", but he decided to ignore it. Perhaps talking about the incident in his village would be cathartic.

"Sure," he shrugged. He made his way around the side of the bed, sitting down very carefully and constantly making sure that he would not brush against his bandaged wing.

"I did not know that humans could be affected by Bondless magic," Zane remarked before biting into a brilliant red strawberry. Kai sighed and leaned forward, crossing his arms as he remembered the terrifying state of his hometown.

"What happens when you become like that?" Kai asked. The half-bird quirked a brow, aqua eyes shimmering with intrigue.

"When you become one of the Bondless?" he replied. When the human nodded, Zane tore off a piece of his toast and held it up. "A yokai's soul is born out of love and everything that the parents of that soul believe in. Think of it as some sort of metal ore freshly mined." The falcon then grabbed the knife that had been supplied with the jam, dipped it into the jar, then began to slowly spread the additive over the chunk of bread.

"Now, think of bonding as refining that ore, making it something better and more brilliant than it used to be," he went on. "Bonding allows both souls involved to grow a new, loving connection that can be used in the future to create new souls. However, a yokai that is destined to be one of the Bondless…" He trailed off, tearing another piece of toast off and holding it up next to the other.

"That ore never becomes refined," he murmured sadly. "It is neglected, and because it lacks the refinement that it needs, it begins to tarnish." He set down the toast with the jam on it and started picking tiny shreds off of the other piece.

"Hope, morality, loyalty, respect, even happiness…" Zane listed off before rolling the small remains of the bread between his thumb and forefinger. "The soul creates a shield from everything good in the world, a hard shell that leaves the yokai constantly spiteful." He dropped the ball back onto the tray with a sigh, leaning his chin against his palm.

"I cannot imagine what the Jiandapo Kiri can do to a human, nor can I even think of who would be crazy enough to let it loose against _anyone_ ," the half-bird shrugged. "All I know is what I have seen, and it's clear that whoever released the fog is on the warpath. That miasma is potent enough that someone with great magical power could use it to puppeteer any peaceful society into becoming a raging army." Kai went over all of the information, thinking about everyone he cared about and what that Bondless magic might have done to their souls. If that mist was really as dangerous as Zane had described, then Nya might be used as a weapon.

"Is there any way to fix it?" he asked his companion. The yokai took a deep breath and closed his eyes, taking a few long moments to think.

"I apologize, but I'm not sure," Zane shook his head. "While Pixal and I were archiving that jar, I was tasked with the actual age of the container. She was the one trying to figure out what was inside without unleashing it. If we want to find a way to reverse the effects, I think Pixal is our best bet."

"Then we should-" Before Kai could continue, the sound of the front door opening reached their ears. The human placed his hand on Zane's shoulder and nodded to him before getting off the bed. He added a quick, "Stay here and get some rest" before stepping out into the main area.

Cole was allowing Jay to lean against him, and a sling held up the bear's left arm. The hunter flinched when Jay looked up at him so that his hair was no longer blocking the right side of his face. A black patch was blocking the place where his eye should have been, and the brow above it was now cut into. Both of them were covered in red scrapes and fresh bruises, and they were slowly moving across the wooden floor. The ursa helped his partner into one of the kitchen chairs, whispering something that Kai could not hear. As soon as Jay was sitting comfortably, the predator yokai reached for the tea kettle and put it back on the stovetop to heat up again.

Shocked, the human remained silent, surveying the two of them and their new injuries. Jay's expression remained so downtrodden that he looked like he was on the verge of tears. The bunny did not seem to be looking at him, but rather through him, and he wrung his hands nervously. Finally, Kai snapped out of his daze and walked towards the bear.

"What happened?" he asked. Without warning, the yokai suddenly whirled around and slapped the hunter across the face, knocking him clean off of his feet. As he landed on the floor, Jay jumped up in terror.

"Cole stop!" he cried out, wincing as his injuries overtook him.

"You know _damn_ well what happened! Your sister attacked us again! She almost _blinded_ Jay in one eye!" the ursa yelled. His pupils seemed much larger than usual, almost completely overtaking the whites of Cole's eyes. "If you hadn't ever come to yokai territory, then _nobody would have gotten hurt!"_

"Cole, calm down!" Jay pleaded, tugging futilely at his partner's good arm. "It's not his fault!"

"But it is!" his mate snarled. "Everything has gone wrong since he showed up! He almost _shot you_ , he bonded with a yokai, he brought his murderous sister to our home, he left Zane, got Zane hurt, and _now_ his sister's almost killed both of us, probably because she's trying to look for him again!" Kai's hand deftly reached up and touched the place where Cole had hit him. The skin felt like it was burning, but he did not feel any pain from the blow. Rather, the bear's words were what hit him. Nya had hurt more people, and he was sitting here useless. It only confirmed his thoughts from last night, when he watched Zane while they ran from Jamonikai. This had to be his fault. He had done so much wrong recently, and now he felt like there was nothing he could do to make things right.

"Sit down!" the bunny sobbed. Kai had not noticed that Jay had started crying. "He didn't put all the fog stuff in the village! He… He didn't do this. He wouldn't! Just please… sit down." The partial rabbit was now clinging to his husband, and the atmosphere only got thicker with tension when the guest room door opened. Zane was horror-stricken, clearly fighting through the pain in his wing as he tried to step out.

"What is going on?" he grunted, attempting to fold his wing so that he could make it through the doorway. The blond surveyed the scene, looking from his mate to the other pair of yokai, then back to the human. Zane then outstretched his uninjured wing and dropped to his knees, protecting Kai and looking up fearfully at his friends.

"Why did you hit him?" the falcon croaked. His sad tone took everyone back, and in some manner of worry, the hunter shuffled backward. The avian yokai then took the opportunity to reach out and clutch his mate. Kai felt strangely safe with his back to Zane's chest, although he was sure that the half-bird was straining himself with his impairment.

"He…" Cole trailed off as Jay gripped his jacket.

"Sit down," the bunny sniffled. The ursa made an animalistic growl, then pulled up his own chair before helping his partner into the one he was previously seated in. Kai nodded to Zane, and he helped him stand up before crossing to another pair of chairs.

"I think I can give you a quick run-down," Jay proposed, wiping away his tears and clearing his throat. The group waited patiently for him to continue. "Cole was assigned to investigate what happened last night, but I got really scared after he left, so I went after him." Kai nodded, recalling how he had randomly leapt up and bolted out the door.

"When I ran into the forest, Nya suddenly attacked me," the half-rabbit went on, causing fear to well up within the human. "Thankfully, Cole was there to save my life, but… His arm got cut into by a knife, and Dr. Skales says that I'm going to have to magically heal my eye once a day for a while before I can see out of it again. She cut really deep, but I think my eye will make it out okay eventually. Cole was just… frustrated. He didn't mean to hit Kai, he's just upset about the whole thing. He's never done that before, I promise."

"I know," Zane nodded slowly. "Cole, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes," the bear huffed. Jay leaned as far as he could towards the ursa, and his mate followed suit by hugging him with his unimpaired arm. A long, stifling pause followed, and the air grew heavy with unspoken wariness until Zane suddenly shifted in his seat.

"I think it would be safest if we all got as far away from here as possible," he piped up. The others stared at him, waiting for further explanation. "Perhaps it would be best if you two stayed at our place, for a little while. It's not safe for you so close to the border." Kai watched an array of emotions cross the bear and rabbit's faces, with Cole looking resolute in the end and Jay seeming unsure.

"You're right," the ursa nodded. "Chief gave me some time off due to my arm, but just in case I'm called in, shouldn't I be a little closer to the ground? Besides, Jay will need to help his parents with their anniversary."

"But what about our home?" the bunny nearly interrupted with pure anxiety in his voice. "Cole, we built this place together. We've been living here since we were bonded. What if something happens, and we're not here?" The hunter could see the indecisiveness in the bear's expression, and was surprised to see his toughness wilt away for a brief moment.

"I know," Cole nearly mumbled. "I'm scared something might happen to this place, too, but I'm more concerned with you getting hurt again. You and I have already had two close scrapes because of the humans. I don't want next time to not be a close scrape, Jay. I don't even want there to _be_ a next time. We should take Zane up on his offer. Or, maybe we can see if Skylor can let us stay with her for a bit. Then you'll be closer to your folks, and I'll be on the ground. We can take our most valuable stuff, okay? Then there won't be as big of a risk if something goes wrong here." The smaller yokai seemed to shrink in place, and he was breathing slowly so that he could hold back his tears again. Cole noticed and embraced him tighter.

Kai took a look around at all of the things that the two had accomplished together. A bear and a rabbit, polar opposites, could somehow create a wonderful life filled with devotion. Their bond was so strong that they could overcome the large obstacle of such a vast difference in species. The human tilted his head towards the falcon, who was studying the other pair with grief and empathy. He wondered if they could create such a strong love too, if given the proper time.

This new life had been thrust upon him so suddenly, and his mistrust of these creatures had entirely overwhelmed him at first. Now, however, seeing the rich trust that they put in one another, and the vast, beautiful society that he had refused to pay attention to for all of his life, his perspective had changed. He asked himself why humans had never gotten along with yokai. Sure, there was a war hundreds, if not thousands of years ago that separated the two groups into different territories, but that was so long in the past. Why did another war have to surface?

Zane obviously sensed his unease through their soul link, and turned towards him. With a gaze cast downward, the blond very cautiously reached out and placed his hand on top of Kai's. The hunter considered the gesture for a brief moment.

He had been so focused on shutting him out, even last night as he was looking at the injured form of the winged yokai. Zane had only wanted to see him again, after being separated for days, and even when he was injured by his own sister's hand, he refused to acknowledge the connection that the half-bird was desperately trying to make with him. Purely out of ignorance towards yokai in general, Kai had cast him aside and only compromised to keep him happy. Perhaps the best course of action was to try to meet him halfway, at least just a little bit. Maybe then he would feel less guilty.

He gingerly turned his palm upwards and intertwined their fingers, unable to ignore the sudden movement of his partner lifting his head to look at him with surprise. Kai looked into Zane's aqua eyes, and how they were now glimmering with some sort of emotion that he could not put into words. For lack of a better term, he seemed hopeful.

"Okay," Jay finally muttered as he nodded slowly to himself. "I think we should call Skylor first, so that we might have a chance at sticking close to the ground. Did your crystal get out safely, Cole?"

"Um, lemme check…" the bear said, fishing under the collar of his uniform. When he pulled the pendant out, there were no scratches or chips in the stone. With a sigh of relief, the ursa stood and began to cross the room. "We'll start packing, and I'll call Skylor. Just go ahead and pull the tea off the stove if you want some." Cole beckoned his partner to follow him, and the bunny hopped up from his chair. He scrunched his nose at the sudden lurch, as if he had forgotten that he was injured.

The two of them were left in silence, and in order to keep things from becoming too awkward, Kai slipped his hand from Zane's and reached for the teapot, grabbing some of the cups that were still left out from when Jay had prepared the first brew that morning. He poured the beverage into the small china dishes and set the kettle back on the stove. He held out the cup for his partner, who took hold of it with an appreciative nod.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble," Zane mumbled as he brought the drink to his lips.

"This isn't your fault," Kai immediately replied. Flashes of the previous night went through his head, and he slumped his shoulders just a tad at the weight of the memories. "Actually, I'm pretty sure you saved me. If I hadn't gone out to meet you in the woods, I would've breathed in that fog too. Then I'd be just like everyone else. So, uh… thank you." The falcon's feathers ruffled a little, and he could see a slight pink tinge in his pale cheeks.

"Of course," Zane spoke softly, taking a long sip. "But I wish we hadn't gotten so far from the village so soon. If we had stayed just a few moments more, we would have been able to see who used the Jiandapo Kiri, and we could have reported them or something."

"Well, what if they were human?" Kai asked. He was unsure where the question had come from, as it just suddenly popped into his head. Zane's confused look confirmed the odd nature of his inquiry.

"What if they were?" he responded. "I would still want to see that person brought to justice. What they have done is illegal, here in yokai territory. It is ancient magic that has negative effects on whoever is subjected to it, therefore it is forbidden to even be created, let alone used. That's why so little of Jiandapo Kiri remains, because it's been archived by people like me and Pixal so that historians know to never use it." Kai took a slow drink of his own, savoring the earthy yet rich flavor of the tea.

"But that means you would have to talk to human law enforcement, and I'm not even sure that we have laws against using that mist. Plus, they're a lot less liberal with yokai than yokai have been with me," he told him, running his thumb along the rim of his cup. "Just being in the human territory could get you arrested, or worse." That made the winged beast go silent, and suddenly his soul link lit up with restlessness. He tipped his cup back and drank heavily from it, trying to sip for long enough that Zane would talk so that he did not have to.

"Is that why you didn't want me to come back with you to Jamonikai?" the falcon inquired. The question made Kai start choking on his beverage. The half-bird rushed to his aid, putting one hand on his shoulder while the other went to his back. He waved him away as tears stung at his eyes, but he wiped away the drops before they fell too far down his face.

"Sorry," he spluttered. "What kind of… What do you mean?"

"It's an honest question," the bird replied, tone going fretful as Kai coughed a few more times. The human immediately knew that the answer was no, but the last thing he wanted was to tell him that he did not want to bring home a yokai at all. In fact, he had originally wanted to just leave Zane back in Kyoboku and never think about him again.

"Well, uh… Not exactly," he tried to be truthful. "I guess I just knew that my village wouldn't really be ready for an inter… interspecies relationship?" He had not meant for it to sound like a question, but his own uncertainty caused his voice to slip. Zane's brows dipped just slightly, and it seemed like he was not satisfied with Kai's answer. Could he tell that he was trying to dodge the question? Maybe it was the soul link that tipped him off.

"Would you mind clarifying?" the falcon asked. Kai gulped at the unfamiliar tone of implied accusation, rubbing the back of his neck before reaching for the kettle again.

"I just mean that maybe, uh, maybe _I_ wasn't the one who was ready to be the first person in history to be bonded to a yokai," he tried to answer, although he was desperate to backpedal and forget the conversation entirely. As he refilled his cup, Zane settled in his seat and looked at a wall on the other side of the room.

"I'm sure there is at least one record of a bond such as ours," the bird said with confidence. There was another pause, which the falcon used to fold his arms and look at his mate out of the corner of his eye. "Even if there wasn't, what difference does it make?" Kai could feel his palms heating up, and his lips pursed together as he took hold of Zane's cup.

"Want some more?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Zane replied almost sharply. Kai could feel a dagger twisting into his gut, and he quickly sat back in his original position, although he was now as stiff as a board from his head to his toes.

"So, uh… Think the guest room will be ready for Cole and Jay when they get back to your place?"

"Kai, you're not being honest with me." The charge hit the hunter like an arrow, and he had to avoid physically wincing. Normally, he was a fiery spirit when he was being accused of something, especially when it came down to an argument between him and his sibling, but here he was at a loss for words.

"What do you mean? Why don't you think I'm being honest?"

"I can feel it."

"Oh," Kai nearly squeaked. He took a long sip, then set the china down with a tensed hand. "Well… Um…"

"Just say it. You're ashamed of me," Zane growled. Unraveled, the hunter folded his arms as well, although he was doing it out of distress instead of anger.

"Okay! Yeah, I am!" he pushed out. The words felt like red-hot coals on his tongue. "Happy?" He wanted to clap a hand over his mouth, seeing as he just could not seem to shut up. Of course, he still had to be that same, tempestuous person as always and spit out whatever crossed his mind.

When he dared to look back at Zane, he was crushed. The avian yokai's wings were drooping, and his fingers were digging into the fabric of his shirt. His eyes were glazed over and he was working his lip between his teeth, adding to his melancholic emotions that Kai could feel buzzing mercilessly in the back of his mind. He felt horrible, knowing that he had spoken the truth. He had treated the beast like garbage, just because he was a yokai trying to win his affections, and where did that get either of them? He felt karma washing over him, making him doubt every decision he had made over the last few weeks.

Then, it struck him.

"Or… At least that's how I _used to_ feel," he said just loud enough for his partner to hear. The bird's fingers relaxed, and his face turned back towards the hunter. "I mean, yeah, I was expecting to marry a human. I didn't think I would end up with a yokai. You even told me when we first met that you thought I was a yokai. So we can both admit that we didn't get what we thought we would get, right?" Zane nodded, and Kai turned his entire body to face the half-bird.

"So, I was obviously a little shaken up. Er, a lot. I was shaken up a lot. I tried to push you away, but I guess you didn't mind that I was a human, and you just kept on trying to help me adjust, but I was…" The next words were hard to say, almost excruciatingly difficult for someone like him. "I was being stupid, and I kept trying to get rid of you, and ignore you, and tried to only meet the bare minimum of whatever it is that I was supposed to be." The falcon nodded, adding another hit to Kai's self-esteem. Thankfully, it did not seem like he was nodding to mock him. The human breathed deep and forced himself to get to the point.

"So… I guess you can say that I've had a bit of a, uh — a wakeup call," Kai went on. "I guess it took an invasion of my hometown to get me to realize how much of an idiot I am." He laughed, trying to dispel his overanxiety. Zane remained silent, however, and suddenly placed his hand on his shoulder, making him go quiet as well.

"You're not an idiot," the bird said. He spoke with such a sureness that a little bit of the huntsman's fear went away. "When you went away, I told myself that it was all my fault. I thought I had pushed you too hard, that I was being too selfish. And, to a great extent, I was. Well… we both were. I hope you don't mind me saying that." Kai reflexively placed his palm on the back of his partner's hand, holding it in place as he looked at Zane with awe.

"Not at all," he shook his head slowly. The half-falcon's lips twitched into a smile for a second, then returned to an equally surprised expression. "Something wrong?"

"No, no," Zane assured him. "It's just that you weren't lying." Kai thought for a moment and knew that he had spoken from the heart. It was a strange feeling, but it was certainly relieving.

"Neither were you," he chuckled sheepishly. They simply stared at each other for a long while, and then the brunet was struck with an idea. He cleared his throat and took held his partner's hand a little more firmly. "Do you maybe wanna start over?" The falcon smiled and gazed bashfully at the floor. When he shook his head, the human looked at him with puzzlement.

"No," Zane replied as he tipped his head back up towards his partner. "Everything we've been through, I never want to forget it. We have experienced so much already, and I only want this to add to our future together." The word 'future' stuck in Kai's mind, and he felt a little more at ease than he normally would have been hearing it.

Cole then emerged from the main bedroom, holding an ornate bag that Kai had never seen before. Jay trailed behind him, carrying an identical one. The bunny was busy pushing something rather large into it, and the hunter was bewildered to see that the giant book even fit into such a small object. The bear held up the elixir that Dr. Skales had given to Zane, then tossed it to the bird.

"Alright, bags are packed and Skylor says that she would love the company," the bear said as he entered the room. "With all this invasion talk since last night, she'd actually prefer to have some friends around just in case things get hairy."

"She's always been one to prefer companionship during stressful times," Zane agreed as he stood, a little blush in his features. "Shall we get going, Kai?"

"Oh, before you leave!" Jay cut in, rushing to turn off the stove before grabbing something from a nearby drawer. The rabbit took out an old, slightly tarnished key and handed it to Zane. "If something happens, Cole and I will use this."

"Right," the falcon nodded as if Kai was supposed to understand why a rusty piece of metal was so important. Zane stashed the item in his pocket and leaned towards his partner. "It's an emergency transport key. They'll be able to teleport to us right away if anything happens. They only have one use per key, and they're quite expensive for the amount of magical power it needs. That's why it's never been used."

"And hopefully we won't have to use it," Cole almost interrupted, alleviating a sense of foreboding that hung in the air. "Now, let's get a move on. Skylor's waiting for us, and I wanna leave this area as soon as possible." Jay nodded, and the two pairs headed for the door. Kai took note that the rabbit and bear were still wearing their winter wear and that both of their outfits were wrinkled and cut in some places, most likely from the fight with Nya. He shuddered at the thought of his sister and her ghostly eyes, forcing the image out of his head as quickly as it appeared.

Cole and Jay both transformed into their fauna forms, bidding them farewell with quick animal sounds. The hunter dipped his head in thanks to them, shouting, "Stay safe!" over his shoulder before walking over to his mate. The pair took off, with the rabbit nestled into the ursa's back as the large black bear ran into the forest path.

"Do you think you can fly yet?" Kai asked. "If not, we should probably follow them." Zane's face contorted with unease, and he slowly flexed both of his wings. The bandages were now dark with the color of dried blood instead of covered in scarlet like last night, which was a good sign that the medicine was working. However, the sadness in his soul partner's expression told a different story.

"I'm afraid not," the bird sighed. "The next teleport gate is not too far from here. It can take us to the hub for the treehouses in Kyoboku in no time. Maybe thirty minutes, by foot?" The hunter nodded solemnly and waited until the yokai started walking before matching his pace. They began their trek through the winter landscape, filled with a strange combination of hope and cautiousness. Around a minute or so into the journey, Zane brushed his fingers again's Kai's. At first, the hunter retracted his arm, but then remembered everything that he had talked about just a little while ago, and decided to surrender and hold his mate's hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Zane's heart was nearly bursting with joy as they reached the teleport gate at the base of his community. Kai had been astonished by the first gate they had used, marveling at how they were able to travel such a long distance in such a short amount of time.

"Why didn't we just use these before?" the hunter had asked.

"Well, they're more expensive for sky-dwelling yokai," Zane informed him. "These gates are run by the Palace, and they require citizen funding to function. After all, this much magic costs quite a bit for the general public to use it so often."

Now that they were almost home, the falcon was giddy as he gave his address to the yokai running the gate. Zane thanked the beast and held onto Kai's hand just a little tighter, still reveling in the fact that they were holding hands at all. The arcane lights bloomed around them for the second time that day, and soon they were touching down on the front porch of their house.

"Home sweet home," the partial bird grinned as he opened the door. He was nervous that he had left it unlocked for so long, but as he looked around he found that nothing seemed to have been touched. Kai sighed beside him, then drifted towards the coat rack.

"Ugh. How many times am I gonna forget that jacket?" the human grumbled. "And this time there's _really_ no way to get it back." Before Kai could begin to mope, Zane dashed forward and clasped his hands in front of him.

"Would you mind changing my bandages one more time? I'm sure that this will be the last," he asked his partner, hoping to distract him. The brunet quietly nodded to him, set down the pack that held his bow and quiver, and followed him through the house. It had only been one night since he had seen the place, but it had felt like ages. The bathroom was large enough for him to spread his wings without getting in Kai's way, so the falcon sat down on the bath mat.

"There's a first aid kit in this cabinet, if you ever need it," Zane informed his partner as he opened the doors under the sink. He pulled out the white bag and rummaged through its contents until he found the roll of tan fabric. Once he handed the wrappings to his mate, the bird set the kit on the floor and waited patiently.

Kai's skilled fingers made quick work of the knot holding his old bandages in place. He felt some of the pressure relieved the instant that the dressings were loosened, and he let out a slight sigh as he became more comfortable. That elixir he had been given had already worked wonders, although he knew that he would still need another day or so before he could even think about flying.

"How does it look?" Zane asked. The hunter hummed a single note as he searched through his feathers.

"It looks okay on the outside, even though I can see the stitches," his mate replied. "But you had some struggle moving it around earlier, which means that the stuff under the skin is probably what's wrong with it." It was a fair deduction, but it still made him downtrodden at the thought of not being able to take Kai places without transferring between teleport gates.

"Mind if I poke it to see if it's tender?" the human inquired.

"Not at all," Zane shook his head. He felt his partner's index finger prod at the site of his wound, which created a slight rush of pain that caused him to wince. "It hurts."

"Hmm, better put some ice on it and keep you in bed for a little while," Kai muttered, most likely to himself. He could feel the huntsman's hands returning to the spot, but now he was gently replacing his compress. His movements were not rushed and instead filled with care not to disrupt his injury. It was very unlike him to be so close, but then again the attack had already left him so shaken up that he had come out and apologized for everything that he had done.

"You sure know a lot about treating things like this," the falcon commented as Kai finished dressing the wound.

"Well, I have to be," his partner shrugged, grabbing the kit and helping him stand. "I learned how to do it because my sister got hurt so much as a kid-" He stopped, eyes wide and lips sealed so tight that he lost a little color in them. An upset emotion erupted in their soul link, and out of pure reaction Zane stepped forward and put his hands on his partner's shoulders.

"Did you get any breakfast?" he asked him, lightly pulling him back out into the main area of the treehouse. "You brought me some, but did you eat?"

"Uh… I guess not," Kai replied, just a little too eager to escape the previous subject. "Here, sit down, I can just grab something real quick."

"No no, I insist," Zane beamed with as much of a convincing smile as he could muster. "We've gotten so used to having me cook for you. Why should we let a little injury get in the way? Besides, I'm on the mend…" He cut himself off before he could say 'darling'. Kai grinned warily and joined his partner in the kitchen area, turning a chair so that he could easily talk to his bond mate. Zane appreciated his new openness, as much as its sudden appearance overwhelmed him.

"What would you like? I could make you some eggs if you want," he proposed. The hunter's brows dipped and he leaned a little bit backwards, putting on a full-body expression of perplexity. "Is something wrong… Kai?" He had to stop himself again from using the nickname.

"You eat eggs?" the human almost spat in shock. "Isn't that, uh… cannibalism?"

"Wh- You think that-" Zane could not help but burst into laughter, which he saw caused the huntsman to go beet red. "Oh good heavens no! Yokai eggs aren't for reproductive purposes, no matter what the species. Did you never learn how yokai have children?" Again, his partner flushed with embarrassment. Zane ceased giggling, although the notion was still funny to him.

"No, not really," he mumbled, running a nervous hand through his hair. The yokai then stopped and studied his mate's facial features, seeing that he was uncomfortable and confused.

"Oh…" the falcon muttered. "Well, we travel back to the site of our bonding ceremony — in our case it would be the Palace — and there we perform another important ritual where we copy pieces of our souls and combine them into a new one. That new soul is then carried away by a messenger stork who brings a yokai child to the bonded couple's home around… oh, roughly nine months or so later. Ah, I nearly forgot to ask again. Are eggs alright?"

"Yeah. Sure, sure," Kai almost whispered. The hunter was gaping, staring at the falcon with a completely bewildered look in his eye. "You actually get your babies through the stork?" Now it was the huntsman's turn to laugh, leaving Zane to nod in understanding. He had shown previously that he lacked knowledge of yokai culture, so why would now be any different?

"We do. I think it's better than other methods. After working for so long at a historical institute, I've learned how you humans reproduce. Frankly, I think it's disgusting," Zane shrugged. "But of course, we yokai do nest, so the practice is not too far off-"

"Alright!" Kai laughed, clearly fidgeting and blushing beyond comprehension. He was almost as red as his top, which he had still not changed out of since the previous day. "I think I'm good on the biology lesson." Zane smiled earnestly at his partner and quickly crossed the room. He went over the checklist of things that Kai had deemed alright with him physically and settled for placing a soft kiss on his forehead. The human did not recoil, but he looked up at the bird, flustered.

"Why don't you go fetch a new outfit while I make you breakfast?" Zane suggested. Kai nodded to him, then rushed away, covering one side of his face with his hand. The falcon sighed and watched him leave, not knowing how dreamy his expression was. Before long, however, he reminded himself of his task and returned to the stove, where he began to crack the eggs over a pan.

 _It feels like everything's gone back to normal_ , he thought to himself. However, as a dull ache resounded through his wing, he was reminded of the previous night. _Although, it's not normal, is it? Kai must be so conflicted right now._

The falcon quirked his brow and tried to concentrate on what he was doing with his hands. It had been a few days since he had cooked, between the time he had spent with Kai, his return to the village, all the moping about the house that he had done, then his injury, he had mostly been fed by others who offered to cheer him up and talk over a meal. Now, however, he was happy to be back in the kitchen. It gave him something productive to do, especially since he could not fly to work. Then again, Pixal was most likely at home, considering that most yokai were probably terrified by the attacks at the border.

He retrieved some — thankfully — still ripe berries from his refrigerator and added them to a small dish. Having noticed Kai's preferred foods over the time he had spent in Kyoboku, he made sure that there were extra strawberries in the mix. Once the eggs were ready, he whisked them together and added some spices before turning it into an omelet. Satisfied with his work, he put everything on a plate and set it on the kitchen table, then began to brew some coffee for the two of them.

Kai walked out from their bedroom, adjusting the sleeves of his cherry-colored sweater. The bird had to hold back a grin of deep appreciation, seeing just how tranquil he appeared.

"Coffee will be ready in a moment, but go ahead and start eating while it's warm," Zane told him, gesturing towards the table.

"Thanks," his mate nodded to him. "You didn't have to."

"It's my pleasure, darling," the bird smiled blissfully. He flinched, realizing his mistake after it was too late to stop himself. "My apologies." The hunter sighed and turned towards the yokai, shaking his head.

"Y'know what? I've heard it enough now to accept it," Kai shrugged with a smile. "It's obviously meant to be, I guess, since it's so hard for you to stop calling me that. Besides, I've been holding you back a lot, and that's not really fair." Zane clutched the sweetener that he held in his hands, feathers ruffling.

"You really mean it?" he asked, hope completely filling his voice. The human nodded, and his wings fluttered just slightly as he was overcome with joy. "You do? I… Thank you, Kai."

"Of course," the hunter grinned at him, a little more genuine and bright this time. Zane whirled around and prepared their drinks, system lighting up with excitement.

 _It sounds awful, but if only that attack had happened sooner! He's so much nicer to me than before_ , he thought to himself. His heart flowed with the same lovesickness that he had felt just after their bonding ceremony, where he was lighter than air and completely unable to resist Kai's charms. The brunet thanked him as he handed him his mug of coffee, and the yokai felt a slight chirp rise in his throat, becoming audible as he sat down next to him.

"What was that?" the hunter inquired, suddenly looking more concerned than amused. Zane went hot with shame, clearing his throat and shuffling in place.

"I don't usually make those sounds," he replied. "All yokai have different levels of speech. I am almost entirely fluent in Ninjagan language, but there are certain emotions that can only be conveyed through our native calls or noises." Kai took a large bite of his omelet, eyes now sparkling with what Zane hoped with intrigue.

"So what emotion caused…" The human waved his hand towards his partner as he became lost for words. "...that?" Zane's shoulders raised, and he felt his ears getting warmer by the second.

"I am very happy," he simply replied with a soft tone. Kai nodded in understanding, popping a blueberry into his mouth.

"That's good," said the huntsman. "That means our bond link will stop nagging at us, right? I'm technically back where it wants me to be." Zane nodded and took a sip of his coffee, watching his partner eat with pure fascination. Even now, shaken up and discouraged by the outside world, Kai still managed to be the fluffy human that he had come to love.

"Hey, Zane?" Kai piped up before taking a bite out of a cherry.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop Nya from shooting you with that arrow." The beast's eyes widened a little, and he set his mug down as he felt concern and regret take root in Kai's soul.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," he assured him. "I should be thanking you for saving my life. She was trying to kill me."

"I know," Kai mumbled. The hunter shrunk in his seat and took a deep breath. More remorse was added to their link, leaving Zane to wonder why his words had done nothing to help his mate's sudden condition.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, carefully reaching out and placing his hand on Kai's arm. The human looked him in the eye and held his gaze for a few moments, allowing the falcon to study his brilliant green irises.

"Sorry, I don't wanna get you down," Kai shook his head with a sigh. "I mean we're both feeling better now that we're talking again, and I can stop worrying about what might happen to you… It's just that I'm scared that my sister's gonna get hurt. She's strong, we both saw the number she did on Cole and Jay when they found her in the woods. But she also doesn't know when to quit. She probably got her stubbornness from me and our dad, and with that fog in her system, there might be nothing that can stop her until she gets herself hurt or _killed_." He seemed to push out that last word like it was venom on his tongue.

"I need to fix her, somehow. There's gotta be a way for us to reverse that stuff, at least for her," he continued. "Isn't there?" Unsure of how to answer, Zane went for the option that would best console him.

"Of course there is," he nodded. "We'll find some sort of cure, I know it." Kai turned his head back towards his plate and smiled warily, waiting until Zane retracted his hand before he began to eat again. The dejection in his partner's spirit faded, and the falcon relaxed as relief swept through his body.

* * *

Lloyd scurried through the streets of the camp, a bright pink lollipop clenched between his teeth and a bag full of clothing slung over his back. The shouts of the burly old butcher that he had stolen the items from were echoing behind him, causing a stir among those who were on the sides of the path. His breath came up in puffs of steam in the cold morning air, making him appear like an impish young dragon as he passed by in a whirl of green and blond.

"Stop him! Thief!" the man snarled. He sounded like he was a great distance away, so Lloyd took the chance to look around and find the best way out of his situation. The young sage ruled out running into the forest, seeing as yokai were most likely lurking in there, and he decided against running back to where his mother or father were situated. His best option was to dive between the tents and cut across a few rows, which would buy him enough time to completely escape from his pursuer, who was too large to fit through the small gaps.

He dashed away, ready to execute his makeshift plan. Lloyd made sure to avoid the places where the snow had melted over the earth, because he knew that the mud would slow him down. He leapt into the space between two shelters and carried on straight through the path to the next row. The blond jumped again, slipping through the gap once more.

However, the moment he touched the ground his body was slammed to a halt by an overwhelming force. The back of his top was seized fiercely, and he was hoisted into the air with a yelp. His candy fell out of his mouth and onto the ground below. The face of a washed-up trapper met him, snarling like an angry weasel. He could not quite remember his name, as the information was hazy in his mind.

"Little brat!" the man rasped in his face. His breath made Lloyd want to hurl, but he was too focused on thrashing in his hold. He tried to swing the bag of clothing around and hit him in the face, but it proved too difficult to maneuver in his current position.

"You caught him, Hiro?" the butcher called out as he rounded the edge of the row. Lloyd gulped as the trapper swung him around to face the man he had stolen from.

"I've got him right here!" he replied. The two old men met with each other, both glaring at the sage between them. "What should we do with him?"

"I could always use someone to look after the swine," the meat vendor proposed. "I guess filth runs in the family."

"Just like his father," the trapper laughed low and heartily. His sneer made Lloyd feel even more sick as his attempts to escape began to slow. His stamina was giving out, and he could only writhe for so long before he grew too tired to fight.

"Hey!" A shout from a tent near the end of the line made the three of them turn their heads, and Lloyd felt a spark of recognition in his mind. Nya was standing in the snow, spear in hand and bandages just barely visible under her clothing. In the slight breeze, her raven ponytail flowed like peaceful water, contrasting the glowering expression she wore and accenting the peridot stones that were her eyes.

"Hand him over," the huntress ordered. "I'll punish him. Take back whatever he stole, but leave the rest to me." The two men instantly dropped Lloyd and tore the bag of clothing from his clutches. Before the young sage could attempt to jump to his feet and run, the deadly end of Nya's weapon lowered to his eye level.

"Stand up slowly," she barked as the butcher and trapper started to return to their area of the camp. Lloyd obeyed her, hoping that he would not be harmed too severely. He had already witnessed the way she had fought other members of the village in order to gain favor with the yokai prince and knew the brutality that she could inflict if given the proper motive. For some reason, the thought crossed his mind that she would never hurt him because she knew him too well. However, after another moment she pulled the spear back and grabbed his arm, dragging him into her tent with more force that was necessary.

"Now sit," she commanded him. Lloyd nodded and took his place on the floor next to Nya's cot. The huntress handed him a bowl of soup, and he looked up at her with puzzlement. "I didn't finish it, I'm not hungry. If you don't want soup I can give you something else." The allure of sweets crossed his mind, but he thought better of the hospitality for a brief moment and realized that compliance was probably the safest bet.

"Why are you giving me food?" he asked softly. Nya huffed and took a seat on her bed, adjusting her sleeves and hiding her wounds even more.

"'Cuz I wanna learn a little magic from you," she replied. "I need something to protect me, some sort of charm that can make sure that no yokai can use their spells on me."

"Why? You wanna overthrow Morro or something?" Lloyd continued to pry, banking on her previous easy answer for his confidence. The huntress remained silent for a while, and the sage tested the apprehension in the air by simply sipping from the bowl that he had been given and maintaining eye contact. It took a long time before Nya cracked, but she finally scoffed and folded her arms.

"No," she said plainly. "I'm going to bring Kai back to the village."

"Where'd he go?" the blond inquired as he plucked a large piece of carrot from the brew.

"He…" The woman paused, brows furrowing as she searched for an answer. Her foot tapped against the floor of the tent, and she had to look away for a few moments before she growled and shook her head. "He was protecting some yokai that was attacking him last night. Or, at least I think the yokai was attacking him. I dunno, I just know that he's under that bird-man-thing's spell. I need to make sure that doesn't happen to me." Lloyd perked up at the mention of a bird. Black feathers were hidden faintly in the fog that was his memories, the ones that were more recent and less concrete. He could only seem to remember really important things in his life, like his previous friendship with Nya or his parents and uncle, but his less impactful memories could only be seen through little glimpses that had no context whatsoever. As of that moment, he believed he recalled talking with the huntress's sibling about a bird creature.

"Hm… Is that the bird that Kai's in love with?" Lloyd wondered aloud. Nya recoiled, eyes wide and brows dipped into a shocked scowl.

"My brother would never fall in love with a yokai!" she spat instantly. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well…" The sage trailed off as he finished the last of the soup, setting down the bowl for Nya to take care of later. "Why would Kai be protecting a yokai if he didn't care about him? I think he loves him."

"But why do you think he _loves_ him?" Nya stressed. "Caring about someone and loving someone are two different things." Lloyd wanted to throw out his answer, but there was no reasoning behind it. He just had a gut feeling, one he felt that he had experienced before. But how could he? He could not recall ever seeing the hunter and any sort of yokai together.

"I don't know," he shrugged. Not wanting to continue the conversation further, he rubbed his hands together and scooted closer to the huntress. "But enough about that. You said you wanted to learn some magic?" Nya moved to speak, but then sighed and nodded begrudgingly to him.

"There aren't many spells that can completely block spells," Lloyd informed her. "Besides, the ones that can are extremely complicated and require ingredients that you'd have to ship from some other part of the world. If you really want to protect yourself, you'll need a special talisman." He looked around the tent for some sort of object he could use to create the totem but could find nothing that had enough sentimental power in it. He lifted his hands over every trinket that was in there, surprisingly finding the bowl to be the most well-equipped for the job. The ornate blue patterns on the porcelain were impressive and serene, depicting a house by a lake and a peaceful grove of willow trees.

"Is this from your house?" he asked as he picked up the chinaware. Nya nodded to him and adjusted her position on the cot so that she could get a better look. "You and Kai have used this bowl a lot, I'm guessing. Probably one of the dishes you used for everyday meals. This makes it a good vessel for a talisman. It's something that you've used when you are with people you care about, in this case, your brother. Now, if I'm gonna enchant this thing, it's gonna take a while. Without my book, I'm going to have to do it from memory, which shouldn't be too hard, but it will still be time-consuming. Dad had me practice making good luck charms and such, so this shouldn't be too much of a stretch-"

"But will it work?" the huntress interrupted him. Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck and traced the rim of the bowl with his finger.

"The most I can do is make it so that all spells will be weaker against you," he shrugged. "For example, say a yokai casts a sleeping spell on you. The talisman will be able to block out the full effect, but you will still lose a lot of energy. Or maybe a yokai tries to immobilize you with a paralyzing charm. You'll have some stiff movements, but you'll still be able to fight." The woman remained still for quite some time, studying the young sage and clearly processing this heap of information she was receiving.

"Alright," she mumbled. "Just get it done as soon as possible. I need to get out there and find Kai as soon as possible." Nya stood and made to grab her spear, and suddenly Lloyd's surroundings and situation hit him with a powerful force. Leaving to save her brother, that bird, falling for a yokai...

"Haven't you done this before?" he asked. The huntress's hand stopped just shy of the wooden staff of the weapon, and she looked over her shoulder at the blond. Some form of puzzlement crossed her features, and her blank eyes flitted over each of his features.

"I'm not sure," she whispered. Her resolve seemed steeled, despite her answer, and she took hold of the spear. "I'll be back around dinner time. Think it can be done by then?"

"Um..." The sage trailed off, worried that she would be upset if she knew the real amount of time it would take. "Actually, a talisman like this will take a lot longer, maybe two days minimum. Good luck charms are easy because they don't have an effect on outside magic." Nya grumbled something over her breath and turned around.

"Don't leave this tent," she warned. "This is your punishment for stealing." As she exited, Lloyd's shoulders dropped and his expression transformed into a bitter pout.

* * *

The Jade Palace was equipped with a regal, indoor onsen that was covered in gold trimmings. Water spilled from the mouths of stone fish that were placed on the walls, and the stories of royal families going back generations were painted on massive murals. She could see her own ascension to the throne, right underneath the image of her weeping for the deaths of her parents, who had been poisoned by a kitchen maid.

The princess smirked, happy that she had been able to simply banish the maid to a faraway region of Ninjago instead of having her tried and killed for high treason. It had simply been time for her to take her place as ruler of yokai, and that woman was only her alibi for her parents' deaths. After all, there were rumors that the king and queen wanted to establish a lasting peace between the humans and yokai, allowing the humans to integrate themselves into their community, including Kyoboku. She frowned at the thought, keeping her eyes closed as she allowed the water to soak into her body and alleviate her of any stress. Soon, she would be able to eradicate all humans from Ninjago, and _then_ there would be a truly lasting peace.

Harumi took a deep breath in and felt the slight charms that were placed in the water flowing through her. Calm passed through her mind, and she knew that she was making the right choice. Today was just the beginning of the war, and she had already won the first battle thanks to Morro. Plus, she now had a capable army of ruthless humans at her will. Once she was done with them, she would leave them to rot while she helped her citizens populate the entirety of Ninjago, as it should be.

A knock at the door to the spa pulled her from her thoughts, and with another sigh, she stood and grabbed the large robe that was on a nearby hook. She covered herself and tied the belt in a bow.

"Come in!" she called as she fixed the pins in her ponytail. The door slid open, and a handmaiden with the head of an owl stepped in, her large, glassy eyes blinking slowly.

"My lady, dinner is ready," she informed her, bowing her head. The princess nodded and stepped over to the nearest wall before snapping her fingers. Panels slid up into the ceiling, allowing four more yokai to step out, all holding a piece of her outfit.

"Will anyone be joining me today?" she asked the owl. The maid shook her head with a hoot, and the peacock dipped her head to her. "Thank you, Raji. You may return to your room for the evening. In fact, as soon as you ladies are finished, you may retire."

"Thank you, princess," they all answered uniformly. Harumi took notice of one of the maids, who was carrying her necklace and headdress. That young woman had once asked the princess if she could know when she was destined to forge a bond, as servants to the Palace could not retire until they were bonded. She had said that she wanted to start a family and have children while studying architecture. She wanted to eventually be able to build homes for yokai, but with all the cramped space in the territory, there was hardly any room near big cities for her to work in. The peacock knew that if she was able to expand the border, then yokai like her would be able to create new lives and frontiers for their people. This justification made her feel so much better about the inevitable resistance by the humans. After all, they would have done the same thing in her shoes, wouldn't they?

As she was dressed, she felt an overwhelming amount of care for her handmaidens, who had raised her from birth to be the princess she was today. She wondered what they would think of her if they knew what she was planning. Knowing how loyal they were, they would most likely encourage everything she wanted to do. No doubt there would be those who wanted to stay behind during the war that was to come, and she did not blame them. Humans were hunters by nature, prejudiced against anything that was not completely like them. She scoffed at the notion, believing that anything sentient enough that was not a prey animal deserved to be treated as equally as any other yokai.

 _I'm not a bad person_ , she reasoned with herself as she thought more about these notions. Humans were selfish, and the only human she had ever come into contact had the nerve to try to resist bonding with that half-falcon. Did he not understand that he would be happy for the rest of his life? Was there something that humans lack that did not allow them to feel the true bliss of a soul link?

With her dress and accessories finally in place, the princess began to walk out of the spa, her maidens trailing behind her with their heads reverently tipped downwards. As she parted from them, she wondered how long it would take before Chen's army took down the Blackwood Forest.

 _It doesn't matter_ , she reminded herself. _I'll be taking the human territory for myself in no time._


End file.
